True Love
by Pearl's Beauty
Summary: After the destruction of the Opera House, Erik is a new man and is now one of Paris’ most famous composers. In search of a wife, he falls in love at first sight. Though, in love with another, Anne is forced to marry Erik to help her family financially.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story isn't mine. Yes, I love soap operas and I decided to make another, using **_**Amor Real**_** for **_**the Phantom of the Opera**_**. Caridad Bravo Adams was the one who wrote the original story, who also wrote **_**Corazon Salvaje **_**(aka**_** Wild Hearts**_**). She is truly a genius. Characters might or will seem OC, so please bare it. This is story is AU. Pictures are up on my profile with more of their summary. Again I own nothing and do it for fun. Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Anne parted her lips away from Maurice. She looked into his green eyes as he looked into her more crystal green eyes. He smiled softly at her, playing with her hair. They met a couple months ago when she was working for a hospital. She tended to him, healing his wounds. He was nothing, but a simple militia soldier, but she saw the intelligence and gentleness in him. Maurice of course fell in love with her at first sight. She was beautiful and caring.

"Mademoiselle Annie," called her maid, making her snap back to earth.

"I have to go," she whispered to Maurice.

He sighed and nodded. "Meet me here tomorrow," he said.

Anne nodded and quickly made her way down the steps. She saw Elise, her maid, on the bottom of the steps, making sure they weren't seen. She looked back one last time at Maurice and blew him a kiss. He blew one back and leaned against the hard stone of the church. Anne grinned and walked back to her house with Elise.

"Oh, Mademoiselle Annie, why do you make me do such things," she complained. "If your parents find out about Mousier Maurice, they'll kill you and me, since I'm part of this, too."

Anne just laughed. "Oh, Elise, you worry too much. They won't find out unless you say something."

Elise shook her head. "No. Not me, mademoiselle. Not a word from me."

"Good. Now don't worry. This won't last very long. Maurice is going to speak to my father soon and I'm sure he'll let us get married. If my parents ask where I was today, what do you tell them?" asked Anne.

"Church, as usual," replied Elise.

"You are so smart, Ellie," she teased as they got back home. She stopped short when she saw her brother, standing in front of her home. Anne scowled inside. Her brother was an arrogant jerk, who only lived in pubs. He gambled, slacked, and slept with many prostitutes. It's a miracle her father hasn't thrown him out of the house by now. Her father, Stephan, always complained that Ricard never does anything. He's disappointed in him because they can't and will never count on him to help with the family business, especially with Stephan's health getting weaker. They owned farms with plantations a bit outside Paris, but they weren't producing much cotton or other supplies like they used to.

"Back from church, little sister," he said, smirking.

"Of course," she said.

"How truthful. What a way to waist your time," he laughed. "Well I'm off to where God takes me," he said, giving a big laugh, throwing his arms up in the air, before walking away.

Anne rolled eyes and went into the manor. "Mother, I came back…" She said walking into the living room, but got hushed by her. Camille was sitting on the couch with her aunt, Charlotte. Anne noticed her father sleeping on his big chair.

"Why did you take so long?" asked Camille.

"T-There were a lot of people in confession," lied Anne.

"His leg was hurting, so I gave him medication to help him sleep," whispered Camille.

Anne sighed and kneeled next to her father. She gently laid a hand on his leg, wishing it would heal. Anne got up and smiled. "I'm going to go up to my room," she said as Camille and Charlotte went back to their knitting.

"I heard that the Dunstan's are having a party this Saturday and Raine's brother is going to be there," said Charlotte.

Camille looked up at her sister. "The one from London?"

Charlotte nodded. "And they say he's single and handsome. He has a plantation far bigger than ours." Camille gave her a cold look. "I mean yours."

Camille sighed. "Let's hope to God that this goes well, but that girl is so stubborn. What is Anne expecting? Prince Charming?"

Charlotte laughed. "Oh, Camille, every girl her age dreams of that."

"That's because her father has spoiled her, but this year, even if she kicks and screams, she's going to get married," said Camille, sternly. Charlotte shook her head. Her sister never thought of the person's happiness. All she wants is to keep this family from loosing money. That's how she married Stephan in the first place.

* * *

"Good morning, Father," said Anne, walking into his study. Stephan smiled at her as he read the newspaper. "How are you feeling today?" she asked, stroking his leg.

"Better, just a bit better," he said. "Belle, I wanted to speak to you about getting married. I would feel more comfortable to see you married before I die. You know we can't count on your brother."

Anne grinned. "Yes, father. I promise that this year, without a doubt, I'll marry." Stephan chuckled. She kissed his hand and got up.

"Mademoiselle," whispered Elise as she ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Anne.

Elise looked around to make sure nobody could hear. "Monsieur Martin is waiting for you in the gardens."

A smile spread on Anne's face. "Really?" Elise nodded furiously. Anne quickly made her way outside and ran towards the gardens. She quickly spotted Maurice in their usual hiding place. She giggled as he spun her around. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Anne sighed into the kiss and kissed back. "Are there any bad news?"

"The troop that I'm in is heading to Strasbourg," he said.

Anne's smile disappeared. "For how long?" she asked.

"They didn't say," he responded.

She let out a gasp. "Why don't you speak to my father now?" she said, hugging him. "Just a couple of minutes ago he was speaking to me about how I must get married."

"Yes, I know, my love, but I doubt that your family would accept a simple militia man to marry you," he said, cupping her face.

"Why not? If my father would want me to marry a man with class, he would have done it already. He loves me, Maurice. I'm sure that he'll let me marry whoever I want to marry," she said, stroking his face.

"Because he's positive that you'll marry someone of your class, Belle," he said, angrily.

Anne's eyes started to water, sitting down on the bench. "You don't love me, then," she said, sadly.

Maurice turned and looked at her. He sat down next to her and wiped her tears away with her hankie. "You know very well that there's nothing more important than you," he said. "That I would go crazy if I would ever loose you, Belle. Never doubt of my love," he whispered, kissing her hand. He took her hankie and placed it his shirt pocket. "I'll take you in my heart."

Anne smiled. "I want us to marry already, Maurice," she said hugging him. "Please, please."

* * *

"You lost three hundred francs gambling again?" said Camille to her son. "How do you think we'll pay for this?"

"I have some savings," Ricard said, lamely.

"You know that you can't use that!" she hissed. "Our family is border line into the ruins and you still gamble in those ridiculous games. Where the hell am I going to get the money and what excuse will I tell your father? No, Ricard, no. This time I will not help you. You will have to get out of this alone! And would you please shave! You know your father hates seeing you like that."

Ricard looked at his mother in shock. He didn't know what do. _Fuck_, he hissed in his mind.

* * *

Erik sighed as he sat in his music room. He had a music sheet in front of him. He was trying to get an inspiration, but none came to him. He used get inspired from his love Christine or even his beloved Paris Opéra, but he was far away from those ruins or even Paris itself. He bought a manor in the city of Orleans and has been living there for six months. He thought it'll be better to get away from his past and thought the fresh air could clear his thoughts but it didn't. Every night he would have nightmares about that faithful night. All the murders he committed, all the lives he ruined, including his own. He remembered Christine's betrayal so clearly. After he left, he wanted to burn the ring she gave him, but doing that would hurt him more. Everyday he would go out to his balcony, expecting to see Christine running to him, but he knew he was lying to himself.

It was lonely in the countryside and he really didn't speak to anyone, except his employees and a friend he made, who happens to be a priest, Father Alexandre. Erik also barely went out unless it was for work. Apparently, he was working with a new name, as a composer. Erik Lévesque. People loved his work and would pack the new theater on the other side of Paris. He didn't care. He got money out of it and it was always nice to be praised.

Erik is such a liar, isn't he? Of course he loved the fame that it brought him. He was finally accepted by society, something he has been searching all his life. People always wondered who he was and would mysteriously look up at the masked man in his box, but he would never make any public statement or appearance. Though with all the fame and money, he was still lonely and he has begun to accept his life by himself.

Erik put his pen down and finally took off his mask. It would always bother him whenever he left it on for too long. He winced as he ran his hand across his face. Not because it hurt physically, but the pain of his past still hurt him. He remembered when he left home because he couldn't take his mother's abuse anymore. Erik was later captured by gypsies and forced to be part of the freak show in their circus. The Devil's Child was what they called him. He closed his eyes remembering the whips and the scars that are across his back.

Erik reopened his eyes when he heard someone knocking on the door. He immediately went to put his mask on. He looked up and saw Marie, smiling shyly at him. He knew it was both fear and love that she acted like that with him. Fear because he was the master of the home and because he would go around showing his moody attitude whenever he would get frustrated when working on his composition. Love because it was obvious that she was infatuated with him. With the mask on, Erik could get any woman he wanted, but without it, he was sure they'll all run away from fear. Just once has Marie seen him without it, but he guessed she still loved him. She was beautiful and smart, but he only saw her as an employee maybe even as a friend he can confide in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Monsieur Lévesque," she said in a low tone.

"It's alright, Marie. What it is?"

"Monsieur Nadir is here," she responded.

He nodded and got up. "Tell him that I'll be right there." He gave out a sigh as Marie closed the door behind him. He put his sheets away. Erik smiled as he walked into the main room of the manor. "Nadir," he chuckled as he saw his old friend. They patted each other's back as they hugged each other. "Long time no see."

"Yes, I heard about your opera house," he said. Erik sighed and sat on the couch. "But now look at you. You're a famous composer and everyone packs in to see your plays. I never thought I would see that."

"Yes, but I've been thinking," said Erik.

Nadir sat across from him. "About what?" he asked.

"Marrying." Nadir looked at him in shock. "I-I mean, I would like to come home and see a beautiful and gentle wife with two kids running around."

"But, your face..."

"I know about my face," he growled. "She'll never see it. Never." Erik let out a breath. "It's what I want. I want to give my children the love that I never had."

"Well, I'm sure there are a lot of young women in Paris willing to marry someone like you," he said.

Erik smiled. "I'm going to Paris this weekend I have business to take care of, would you come with me?" he asked.

Nadir laughed. "Of course, what wouldn't I do for an old friend?"

* * *

"I know that the plantation doesn't produce like before," said Anne as she walked beside his brother.

"The plantation is in ruins, little sister," said Ricard.

"In the ruins?" she said, surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

Erik and Nadir walked in the streets of Paris, trying not to be noticed by the people. Luckily for Erik that Parisians are always in a hurry or too busy to look around. "Why don't you dress differently, Erik?" suggested Nadir. "All black in a hot summer day in Paris must be killing you."

"What for? A woman should only care what I'm like not what I wear," he said.

"But not to get a woman of high social class," responded Nadir. "Like that one," he said, pointing at Anne. Erik froze seeing the young beauty a few feet away from him. He watched as a poor boy feel and dropped the food in his hand. Anne quickly went her way over to him and helped him up. Ricard rolled his eyes in annoyance as his sister helped the peasant. "Wouldn't you like someone like her to be warming your bed?" asked Nadir.

Erik nodded. "Yes, but I wonder how she'll react when she sees my mask, especially what lies underneath it."

"Come on, Belle," Erik heard her brother say in irritation. Anne watched the helpless boy as she was dragged away by her brother.

Nadir shrugged. "Yes, but helping some random boy on the streets, maybe she doesn't care about something like that."

Erik shrugged and continued walking with Nadir. The woman was still fresh in his mind. How he wished he could have her, but forcing someone to love you was no good. He already knew that from experience and it never made him happy.

"Well, do you want to go eat at your house?" asked Nadir. Erik had a house in Paris whenever he needed to stay overnight especially on an opening weekend.

Erik nodded. "Fine, but I must to go and get my monthly bills from Mason, but I'll meet you there."

"Monsieur Durand!" greeted the old man as Ricard walked into his shop. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine, Mason," he said, smirking. "But I bet not as much as you." The old man chuckled and picked up a couple of his book, but Ricard stopped him. "I need to borrow some money," he said.

The old man laughed and went to place the books on his desk. "I'll be glad to help, Monsieur Durand, but you already owe me a lot of money."

"Do you doubt my honorability," asked Ricard, getting angrily. "You think that I won't pay you back?"

Mason looked at the young man. "N-No, of course not, let me go get the money," he said going through his drawer.

"Stupid old man," mumbled Ricard under his breath. Mason placed the three hundred francs in a pouch, while giving him the receipt. He scowled looking at the interest that he had to pay. "I see you raised the interest, old man," he said, annoyed. Erik walked in and saw as Mason handed over the money to Ricard. The young man looked up to see Erik, standing on the doorway. He felt angered that he was standing there like he owned the place, but didn't say anything because in part, he scared him. "Well, I'm going to start going now," he said to Mason.

"Alright, Monsieur Durand, and remember to pay me back," he said. Ricard rolled his eyes and headed out the door. He gave one last look at the masked man, but his cold blue eyes made him fidget away.

"Who was he?" asked Erik.

Mason looked at him. "Bonjour, Monsieur Lévesque," he greeted, but Erik ignored it.

"Who was he?" he repeated.

"H-He's Monsieur Ricard Durand. His father is Monsieur Stephan Durand," he responded.

Erik nodded. "I've heard of him. And what did this Ricard want?" he asked with no formality.

"W-Well, you know, he's young and men his age are gamblers and trouble makers," he said, chuckling nervously. "And when they don't have money to pay…"

"You lend them the money," he finished for him.

"Y-Yes, but with a huge interest! He comes from an honorable family, but rumors says that they're family isn't doing to well financially," he whispered.

"I saw him in the street with this… woman. Is she his wife?" he asked.

Mason shook his head. "Monsieur Ricard isn't married, but it could have been his sister, Mademoiselle Annabelle. She's very pretty and kindhearted. S-She's also single because apparently none of the men she has courted has been to her liking and even less now since her father can't afford any money to her future husband so he could marry her."

Erik looked at Mason in deep thought. She was single and beautiful. The family was in ruins and no man in her same class would want to marry her… No one would think of marrying her… but him.

* * *

Anne walked with Elise to her friend's house, Nicole. They have known each other since they were little girls. They still are close friends, but since Nicole's marriage to Raymond Dubois a few years ago, they have lost some contact. She didn't know how Nicole could accept a marriage to him. Raymond had to be twice as old as her, but her friend married him anyways and out of love. Anne was greeted by the Dubois' maid, Mikaela, when they entered their home.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Anne," said Mikaela, taking her parasol. "I'll go get Madame Nicole for you."

"No, it's alright," said Anne, smiling, seeing that Nicole was in the drawing room. She went to move, but stopped short when she saw Raymond walking towards her.

"Bonjour, Annie," he said, smiling.

Anne smiled back. "Bonjour, Raymond," she said as he kissed her hand. "I'm here to see Nicole."

"Well, my house is your house," he said.

Anne grinned. "Merci."

"Say hello to your parents for me," he said, chuckling.

"With pleasure."

Mikaela handed Raymond his hat and cane. "Thank you. Excusez-moi," he said as he left.

Anne finally made her into the drawing room, seeing Nicole playing with her son. "May I come in?" she teased.

Nicole smiled. "Come in," she said. "Mikaela, please go give him a bath and change his dirty clothes," she ordered. Anne leaned down as kissed him on the head. Raymond, being a proud father of a son, gave him his name.

"Of course, Madame," she responded.

"And you? It's a miracle that you come and see me," said Nicole. "What's new?"

"Maurice left," she said sadly. Nicole sighed. "I need you to do me a favor," said Anne.

"What is it?" asked Nicole as they sat down.

"I need you to get Maurice's letters when he sends them and give them to me," she said. Nicole looked away and shifted in her seat. "Please, Nikki, I need you to do me this favor. If you refuse, then Maurice won't have anywhere to send me his letters."

"But I'm afraid that Raymond might find out," she said, worriedly. Nicole winced as Anne's face saddened. "Fine, tell your Maurice to send his letters her and I'll tell Mikaela to give them to you. Honestly, Annie, you have to end this romance. Nothing good is going to come out of it."

"It's just that I don't want to give up. Maurice and I are in love," she said smiling. "You have to understand."

"Oh, I understand everything that you tell me. The problem is that he doesn't have money," said Nicole.

"I don't care about that," said Anne, stubbornly.

"But your family does!"

"Not my father! I know that when he knows how much I love him, he'll accept him."

"Why, hasn't he spoken with your parents?" asked Nicole, curiously.

Anne sighed. "He's also afraid that they'll tell him no, but he promised me that when he comes back, he'll speak to my father."

Nicole smiled. "Good. I'm happy for you."

* * *

Anne lay in bed at night thinking of Maurice's words before he left. It'll become more difficult for them to be together. She felt like she was being pressured from everyone to marry a rich man. Her mother had confirmed to her that they were actually in ruins. She knew that her family wasn't in good financial wealth, but not to the point that they had no money. It scared her being married to a man that she didn't love. Almost all her friends were already wed and had children, but they only married for convenience, not love.

"Annie, are you still awake," asked her aunt through the door.

"Yes, Aunt Charlotte," she replied.

Charlotte walked in with a candle in her hand. "Are you still thinking about what your mother said?" she asked, sitting on her bed. Anne nodded. "I understand you, love, but you're not a little girl anymore, Annie, and Prince Charming hasn't come yet."

"But he can come any day now."

Charlotte smiled. "I truly hope so, but all of your friends are married with kids. Besides all the single men in this city are becoming less attractive and it will be a shame if you have to marry an old man."

"It's just that I want to marry in love, Aunt Charlotte," she said, sighing.

Charlotte laughed. "Love will come later with the right treatment and the children…"

"No! It comes before," she said, grinning.

"Oh, Annie, your father has spoiled you, but you and I know that your mother will do anything to get what she wants and will pick to the oldest, richest man in all of Paris. That's why you have to listen to me," she said, sweetly. "You have to start looking for someone or she'll have to pick for you."

Anne looked at her scared. Her mother was capable of doing that, but she prayed that her father won't be persuaded by her.

* * *

"I'm worried about Annie, Stephan," said Camille as she turned the lights of the candles off.

"Why? What's wrong with Belle?" he asked.

"She hasn't married, that's what's wrong with her," she said as she lay on the bed. Stephan nodded. "It's our right to intervene with this, so I was thinking, Edmond Lambert for example. He could be a good enough candidate for her. He's a gentleman and he owns lots of property in all of France."

"Please, Camille. Edmond practically has my age," he said.

"Well, how about Jacques Laurent. He's not as rich as Edmond, but…"

"And what has Belle said about all of this?" asked Stephan.

Camille sighed. "She'll probably say no since she lives in the moon waiting for Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet, but it's time that we make her come to her sense. She's a beautiful girl and she could choose from the richest man in the state."

Stephan sighed. "Then let her choose."

"Well, since she hasn't chosen yet, it's our obligation to…"

"Choose a husband for her? Never that," he said, angrily. "I've always told you that, Camille. I'll never give my daughter to the highest bidder. Annabelle isn't on sale."

* * *

Ricard smirked at his competitor as they played poker. He had a nice hand and he bid his last chip. The other man smirked back at him and revealed a full house in his hand. Ricard looked at him in shock as the man collected his money, including his.

_

* * *

Three months later_

"Camille, guess what I just heard?" said Charlotte excitedly.

"What is it?" asked her sister annoyed.

"You know that famous composer Erik Lévesque, the one that never shows his face for any occasion?" she said out of breath.

Camille nodded. "Yes, yes, what about him?"

"He's having a party this Saturday and has invited all the wealthy families in Paris, including us! I even heard that he's looking for a wife. He's single, handsome, rich," giggled Charlotte.

Camille looked at her and smiled. "Oh, God, we're saved. I just hope that Annie doesn't mess this up, but let's not tell any of this to Annie. If she finds out about this, she won't go. I'll tell Stephan that Annie accepted to go and that maybe she'll find a beau that she might consider to marry."

"Oh, Camille, what a wonderful idea!" squealed Charlotte. "I'm sure that Annie would love him."

* * *

"Bonjour, Monsieur Durand," welcomed Mason as Ricard entered his office. "Come in. I'm sure you're here to pay back some of what you owe me."

Ricard scowled. "I'll pay you, old man, but right now I need you to give me two-thousand francs."

"T-That's a lot of money and you already owe me a lot," he stuttered.

"But I need it this instance!" he shouted.

"I understand your hurry, but at this moment I can dispose that kind of money," he clarified.

"You have more than what I need," said Ricard annoyed. "I know that you steal money from your boss and have become rich of it."

"That money has come from years of hard work," he said, defending himself.

"Yes, of course, working hard from stealing from your boss," he spat.

Mason shook his head. "I have never robbed from Monsieur Levesque."

"I don't care if you've robbed him or not. I just care about you giving me that money!" whined Ricard.

"F-Fine, but only by a guarantee," said Mason.

Ricard looked at him in disgust. "You're asking a guarantee from me," he hissed.

"W-Why yes, the deed to your house would do."

Ricard growled and shook Mason. "How dare you?! Imbecile! Son of a bitch!"

"You have to accept," said Mason as he struggled to shake Ricard off him. "Everyone knows about your family's financial ruin and I'm the only one willing to give you money!" Ricard froze and looked at him. "I can only help you for an exchange of a guarantee," he wheezed. Ricard gave him one last look and shook in fear as he left Mason's office.

* * *

"My key, please," said the young man to the hotel keeper.

"Of course, monsieur. The gentleman is looking for you," said the hotel keeper, handing the key over to him. The man turned and saw Ricard, sitting on the benches nervously.

"Ah, Monsieur Durand! You've came here to finally pay me back?" he said, walking towards him.

"I couldn't get the money," whispered Ricard.

"What do you mean by that? You're not going to honor your word?"

"Of course, I am," he hissed. "I just need more time to pay you back."

The man sighed. "I already told you that I can't stay in Paris any longer."

"Please, just one more week…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," interrupted the man.

Ricard looked at him in shock. "But, you have to understand…"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to gamble," he said. "Two days."

Ricard let out a harsh breath. "N-No, I can't get the money in two days…"

"I won't wait any longer than two days and if you don't pay me by then, I have no other choice, but to ask your father for the money. Excusez-moi," he said, walking to his hotel room. Ricard looked at him as he walked away. _Two days?_ He thought. _Where am I going to get the money?_

* * *

"You didn't have to come all the way to Paris, Monsieur Levesque," said Mason, taking his safe out. "I could have gone to Orleans myself. The roads are dangerous now," he said, chuckling. "Well, here's your money from your last play, all in gold! Do you want to count it?"

"No, I can trust your judgment," he said, eying him. "I also want to see the book of the accounts of all my plays. You know just make sure everything is in order," said Erik, smirking at him. He has had suspicion for a while that the old man was stealing from him.

"Y-You won't believe me, monsieur, but I haven't been up to date with all of the accounts," he stuttered.

Erik sighed, angrily. "I'll give until the day after tomorrow to have it ready for me. I'll be in Paris for a while, so I'll come for it then. Good day, Monsieur," he spat as he left.

* * *

Annabelle cried silently as she wrote her letter to Maurice. In only three months she has only received one letter and it was vaguely short.

_Mon amour, _

_Time has past since you left and you have never left my mind since. I've waited patiently, so I can be in your arms again. There's not one moment that I haven't missed seeing you. It's been killing me inside little by little. This distance is hard for me to stand. I need you to return to me. Today I waited naively for your letter, but nothing came. I fear that I can not wait any longer and my parents are running on loose string. I love you._

_Tu amour, _

_Annabelle _

_**

* * *

The chapters are long with lots of dialogue, but I hope it isn't a bother. Hope you liked the first chapter and please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for reviewing TinkerbellxO and thank you for the rest who read.

* * *

**_Ricard paced endlessly in his home. It was past midnight and everyone was already asleep. _I need to pay. I need to pay, but how?_ He had one more day to pay and he couldn't sleep at all. He poured himself a bottle of whiskey and drank it greedily, but the more he drank the more his conscience hurt him. _The deed! Yes, the deed!_ He ran to his father's study and opened his safe where the deed of the house was. He gulped as held the papers in his hands. _This will save me. _

The next day, Ricard burst into Mason's office, slamming the deeds onto his desk to his surprise. "Here's the deed to the house, now give me the money! But I swear, old man, if you even think about using…"

"Don't worry, Monsieur Durand, I'll take good care of them until you can pay me back," said Mason, looking over the papers.

"Oui, oui, but no one can know about this, is that clear?" growled Ricard.

Mason got up and placed the deeds in his safe. "Y-Yes, I'll keep them safe. I'll bring you the money immediately!"

Ricard closed his eyes not believing what he had just done.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to go," said Anne as Charlotte brushed her hair. "I mean it's just another social party where there will be gossipers and more suitors. That's why Mother accepted, right? She wants me to marry already."

"Oh, Annie, what are you waiting for? Do you want to die alone and become a nun?" said her aunt. "You have to get married already."

"But I want to pick my own husband like my father says I can," she responded.

"Fine, pick, but pick soon. I heard that Monsieur Levesque is a handsome and honorable man," said Charlotte, winking at her through the mirror.

"Well, I bet that Lucinda, Stephanie, and Adalyn are praying, so they'll catch his eye." Anne sighed. "Besides, I don't judge for the looks of a person."

"Well that's good," said Charlotte.

Anne frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Please, Annie, the man wears a mask. Don't you think that he might be hiding a deformity or something?" Charlotte said, curiously.

Anne bit her lip. "I guess, but it really shouldn't matter if he's a kind person. I've worked in the hospital and seen many deformities, including burns and amputations. He'll be no different."

Charlotte nodded. "Maybe he'll like you, Annie, or you might like him," giggled her aunt.

Anne laughed. "Oh, Aunt Charlotte, it's not possible."

"Why not? You're both single and out of love, aren't you?" Anne stayed quiet and looked away. She shouldn't be speaking so much to her aunt.

* * *

"Monsieur Levesque, I was just finishing up the books with all your accounts," said Mason as Erik and Nadir entered his office. "However, I'm just missing small details," he said laughing.

"There's no need for that. Now let's cut to the arguments and discussion and answer me sincerely. Have you been stealing money from my profits?" asked Erik, glaring at him. Mason shifted a bit. "I suggest that you answer me honestly or I'll cut your tongue off for lying to me," he hissed reaching for his sword.

"N-No, there's no need for that, Monsieur. Please have mercy on me," said Mason, helplessly. "I have a wife and children…"

"That's too bad, but I want my money and I want it now. Do it or I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

"Yes, certainly, I'll return every last penny to you, but I don't have right now. I just gave a huge sum of money to Monsieur Durand," he said, fearfully.

Erik kept a straight face. "I don't care."

"Please, I swear, he even gave me the deeds of his father's house as guarantee!"

Erik nodded. "Alright, I accept it." Mason looked at him in shock. "I accept that you'll pay me with those papers."

Nadir laughed as they left Mason's office. "What are you going to do with those because money you don't need?"

Erik sighed. "I want to see how far these aristocrats are willing to go to save their home."

"And it has nothing to do with their beautiful daughter?" teased Nadir.

Erik rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Annie," shouted Elise behind her. Anne looked up from her gardening and saw her maid running towards her. Elise panted and smiled, handing over a letter to her. "I saw Mikaela today and she gave me this."

A smile spread on Anne's face and immediately took the letter from Elise's hands. She opened the letter and began to read it. "Dear Belle…" she started. "He says he's coming back. He comes back next week," she said with joy. Elise jumped in happiness, as well. "He's coming back to me!"

"Ah! There's my dear sister," said Ricard in back of her. Anne gasped and hid the letter in her flower basket before she turned. He looked at Elise and scowled. "Leave, girl," he ordered. Elise quickly took off towards the house. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing, just tending to the garden. H-Have you heard about the party on Saturday?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oui," he said.

Anne sighed. "I don't know when Mother is going to understand that I won't accept any of her suitors."

"Why not?" asked Ricard.

"Because no! _I_ want to make that decision," she said, picking more flowers.

"Are you sure about that? Someone told me that they've seen you with a militia man before." Anne froze and looked at him. "Am I wrong?" Before she could answer, Ricard snatched the letter from her basket and began to read it.

"Stop it, Richard, it's personal," she said, trying to take it away from his hands.

"Mm, I was right," he said, giving the paper back to her when he was done.

Anne huffed in annoyance. "Yes, and so what, next week he's coming back and he'll speak to my father."

"Yes, I already read that, but, please, Belle, a militia man? He doesn't have a penny to his name! What is his name by the way?" scowled Ricard.

"Maurice Martin," she responded. "And he's not penniless. He has a small farm that his parents left him."

"And that's it?!"

"No, that's not it. He's kind, intelligence, and honorable. Besides, we love each other and that's what matters the most!" argued Anne.

"For the love of God, Belle, how could you fall for a peasant," said Ricard in abhorrence.

Anne glared at him. "I won't allow you to insult him and if it isn't with him then I won't marry anyone else."

Ricard sighed. "Is that your decision?"

Anne gave him a merciful look. "Please don't tell our parents about this, at least until Maurice talks to Father."

Ricard laughed. "Fine, but you're on you own on this one, little sister."

* * *

"What do you know of the Durand family?" Erik asked one of his workers.

"Well, everyone knows about the Durand family, but they have been going through financial problem, since the decline of Monsieur Stephan's health. I think from his heart and his legs, too. He's a kind and honorable man and used to be in the military. His wife, Madame Camille, is a respectable lady. They have a daughter, Mademoiselle Annabelle. She's really pretty and very decent. Her brother, Monsieur Ricard, is an elegant man."

Erik sighed. "Thank you, Jean," he said, dismissing him. He excused himself leaving him alone with Nadir.

"Sounds like the perfect, aristocratic family," said Nadir.

"Yes, one of the best families in Paris and their son trades the deed to their house so he can pay his debts."

Nadir shrugged. "Maybe his parents don't know."

"Too bad for him because now they're going to find out," said Erik, chuckling.

"And what if they can't pay to get their papers back, are you going to kick them out of the house?" asked Nadir. Erik sighed, shrugging. He didn't really care about that. People of the upper class were all greedy and are willing to go to the extreme to get what they want.

* * *

"Ricard, come here, please," called Camille.

Ricard made his was into the drawing room and sat down next to his mother, kissing her hand. "Yes, Mother?"

"I want you to keep a close eye in Annie for me," she said.

Ricard frowned. "Why?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that she hasn't picked a man to marry? Maybe she has a young man speaking sweet things to her and a girl her age is vulnerable whenever a good-looking guy romances her," said Camille.

Ricard smirked. "Alright, Mother Dear. I'll keep a close eye on her."

"And you, too, Charlotte, I want you to keep a close eye on her, too. Whenever she goes out, you go with her." Charlotte nodded with a mouth filled with candy. "Please, woman, those are for our guest," scowled Camille.

* * *

Anne walked into Erik's lavishing home along with her mother, aunt, and brother to his party. Her father couldn't show because he was called to check on the plantation. She nodded courtly as other noticeable families said their hellos. She sighed heavily as she winced in her dress. Elise had tied the corset too tight. She felt embarrassed, knowing her chest was more lively shown. She couldn't help but admire the surroundings. There were many paintings and sculptures, along with beautiful musical instruments.

"Oh, Annie, you look beautiful," said Nicole as she greeted her.

Anne sighed and mingled along with her. "I don't know why Mother forced me to do this. I can't breathe, but thank God that you took me away from them. I wouldn't stand hearing them gossip."

"What are friends for," laughed Nicole.

"And this Monsieur Levesque, where is he?" she asked.

"I think he's over there along with my husband and the other men. Probably speaking about politics like they usually do," said Nicole, rolling her eyes.

Anne smiled and looked at the group of men, only seeing Erik's back. "Why do you think he hasn't shown himself in public after all this time hidden in the shadows?" she said, turning back to her friend.

Nicole shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he wants to pick a wife already."

Anne nodded. "I just hope my mother doesn't get involved with him. I'm sure she'll rant about me all night."

"Monsieur Levesque," said Ricard, taking his hand out. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you."

"I think we've met once before in Mason's office," said Erik, shaking his hand.

Ricard winced as Erik gripped his hand tightly. "Ah, oui, this is my mother, Madame Durand," he said.

Erik smiled and Camille and kissed her hand. "Pleasure, Madame."

Camille smiled politely. "Enchanted."

"And my aunt, Madame Roux."

Erik smiled again and kissed Charlotte's hand. "Why aren't you a gentleman?" she said, grinning at him.

"Aunt Charlotte, please," chuckled Ricard.

"Speaking of your mother there she is talking to Erik," whispered Nicole. "He looks handsome, Annie. He has an elegant posture, a nice smile, and he's single!"

Anne sighed. "Yes, he's handsome, I'll give you that, but you know very well that my heart belongs to another."

"Calm down, Annie, I was just giving you my opinion," said Nicole, grinning.

"Annie," called her mother, taking her hand. "Come here, I want you to meet someone." Anne gave Nicole a helpless look, but she just gave her a small smile. "Annie, I want you to meet Monsieur Levesque," she said, almost pushing her in front of him. "Monsieur Levesque, this is my daughter, Annabelle."

Erik looked at the petite beauty and smiled. Anne smiled nervously back as he kissed her hand. "Mademoiselle," he said. His voice was soothing and vivid.

"The pleasure is mine," she responded. Anne looked away as he stared at her intensely. His look was getting her nervous. "Excusez-moi," she said, walking away, but her mother grabbed her by the hand.

"No, Annie, you just got here. Why don't you give Monsieur Levesque some company?" suggested Camille as she left.

Anne stood silently as Erik looked on. He held out his hand as music started to play. "Would you like dance with me?" he asked.

Anne gave him a small smile. "Of course," she said in a low tone. Anne's heart thumped against her chest as Erik took her to the dance floor. She nervously grabbed his hand as his went around her waist. They began to sway with the music. Anne would look away when she felt uncomfortable by his stare. They said nothing to each other and continued to waltz until the music ended. When it did, Erik kissed her hand and bowed at her. Anne smiled back. "Excuse me," she whispered and went back to Nicole.

"Oh, I'm sure you made all the single women in here jealous," she giggled. Anne rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're going to tell me that you didn't like him?"

"He's likable," hesitated Anne.

"Likable? He's gorgeous! He's single, handsome, with all the money in the world!"

"I already told you that I don't care about those things," said Anne.

"Oh, I know, but I bet your mother is talking to him right now about you and I heard that he liked you a lot. So, I suggest that you start liking him too because I wouldn't be surprise if he asks for your hand in marriage and your parents accept."

"No, my father won't accept because I'll make the choice," Anne said, huffing.

"Oh, Annie, you're so stubborn," said Nicole, shaking her head.

"Nikki, I need one favor from you. Maurice comes back tomorrow and I need you to give this to him," said Anne, giving her a letter. Nicole scowled. "Please, Nikki, this is the last favor I ask of you. I can't do it myself because my aunt follows me everywhere I go. Please, Nikki."

Nicole huffed. "Fine, but it's the last time I do this," she said.

Anne smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Merci, Nikki, merci."

**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What do you think, Mother. Monsieur Erik has fallen for my sister?" asked Ricard when they got home.

"Yes, I can see that, but that fool doesn't respond back," she said. "I wanted to speak to him, but that Nadir didn't leave his side."

Ricard nodded. "There's always next time."

"I hope so. He'll be our salvation, but Annie has to be friendlier with him. She barely looked at him!"

"Oh, Camille, maybe she was just shy," said Charlotte.

"I don't care. She's going to have to use that tongue of hers because everything will go down hill if she doesn't play her cards right."

* * *

Erik sighed as he lay on his couch, remembering Anne. She looked shy, but at the same time sweet. It felt nice dancing with her. Her warm body pressed against his, his arm around her waist. It felt just right. He never really danced with anyone before, but it was perfect the way it ended. He hasn't felt this way nice Christine, maybe even more. "I like her a lot, Nadir," he whispered.

"Yes, she's very pretty, but she hardly noticed you," he said.

Erik shrugged. "Did you see how her mother was pushing her towards me? She practically wanted me to carry her in my arms," he laughed.

"What are you going to do?" asked Nadir.

Erik sat up and looked at him. "I'll speak to her father soon, but I want to court her. I don't want her to say yes because I'm rich. I want her to love me or at least have an affectionate care, but I won't accept any less. I've had very bad experience in that area."

Nadir nodded. "Are you sure she's the one, Erik? I mean you loved that other girl."

He nodded. "Christine was an obsession. She probably still is, but I need to move on. Maybe Annabelle can change it."

"And the deed to their house? What are you going to do with that?"

Erik smiled. "Me? Nothing. They're going have to think of something if they want it back."

* * *

"Sweetheart," said Camille as Stephan came back from their plantation. "I thought you'd show for the party like you promised."

"Father," Ricard said as he went to greet, but Stephan flinched away.

"I told you not to speak to me directly until you have a decent appearance," said Stephan. Ricard sighed and stepped away.

"H-How's the plantation, mon chere?" asked Camille.

"Bad, half of our crops were burned," he said.

Camille gasped. "How are we going to pay the tariffs?"

"We have no other choice but to sell the house," he said.

Ricard froze. "B-But, we won't have a roof over our heads, Stephan," protested Camille.

"Yes, but it's the land that's going to give us food," said Stephan, going up the stairs.

"There must be another solution!" cried Camille.

Stephan shook his head. "There isn't any."

Ricard grabbed his mother and pulled her to the drawing mom. "Mother, the deeds! They aren't in this house," he hissed.

"What?!"

"I-I put it as a guarantee to pay off my debts," he whispered.

Camille slapped him in the face. "How could you do that? Are you insane?" Camille let out a angrily huff. "Go on, get dressed. You're going to come with me and visit this man and get those deeds back."

* * *

Anne looked at herself in the mirror as she fixed herself. Maurice was coming today and she wanted to look extra special for him. Three months was too long with out him. "Annie, dear," said Charlotte, coming into Anne's room. Anne quickly sat down and began to read a book. "Are you going out today?"

"N-No," she said, pretending to read.

"Are you sure? I have to do an errand for your mother, but I can go with you if you're going out," Charlotte said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

Charlotte nodded. "Alright, then try to tend to your father. He came back more tiered than usual."

Anne sighed sadly. "Yes, I saw him already."

"Well, alright, I'll be right back, Annie. Don't go foolishing around."

* * *

"These jewels are sufficient enough to pay for my son's debts," said Camille, handing the bag over to Mason. "Now give me the deeds to the house."

"T-The d-deeds?" stuttered Mason. "It's just that I don't have them anymore."

Ricard and Camille looked at Mason in shock. "What do you mean you don't have the deeds to our house?" hissed Ricard.

"W-Well, Monsieur Levesque took them from me!"

Camille sighed as she grabbed her head. "Don't lie!" growled Ricard, shaking Mason. "Give them to me or if you know what's good for you!"

"I swear, Monsieur Durand. Monsieur Levesque took them in exchange for the money that he said I took," struggled Mason.

"Idiot! You swore to me that you'll keep them safe!" he said, trying to choke Mason.

"Stop it, Ricard!" said his mother. "Let's go. I have another idea."

* * *

Anne looked up from her sowing and saw Maurice jumping over the wall to her backyard gardens. She put her cloth down and ran towards him. He held his arms open and hugged her as she wrapped her arms around him. Anne sobbed softly as he felt his warm embrace. "I missed you so much, Maurice," she whispered.

Maurice smiled cupping her face. "I've missed you, too, Belle." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Anne kissed him back. She sighed happily as they pulled away, looking at each other. "I brought you something," he said, reaching in his pocket.

Anne smiled as he struggled to get the object out. She grinned as he pulled out a small locket shaped as a heart. She opened it and a small music piece began to play. She smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you."

"I know it's not much, but I thought of you when I saw it," he said, shyly.

Anne shook her head. "It's beautiful. The best gift anyone has given me." Maurice smiled and hugged her. She sighed in his arms, glad that he has returned to her. "You have to talk to them now, Maurice," she said, pulling away. "My family is in economical problems and my mother is convinced that only if I marry a rich husband will they get out of this situation."

"She's right," he whispered.

Anne pulled away from him. "What do you mean? That you're going to give up?"

"No, never, love," he said, taking her hands. "But I understand that she feels that way."

"But my father doesn't! He has never forced me to marry a man I didn't love. Every time a suitor has come for me, my father always consulted me. That means I can choose!" she said, smiling.

Maurice sighed. "I know, Belle, but to choose from men of your class. When your father finds out that I'm nothing, but a simple militia man, he's going to refuse."

"No, I don't think so."

"We live in a society that is very unfair, Belle. The men aren't judge for their intelligence or honorability, but are judge with how much money they have," he said.

Anne looked him sadly. "Then you're not even going to try?"

"Of course I am, Belle, even if I don't have a lot of chance, I'll fight for you," he said, cupping her face.

She stroked his face as her tears fell. "If they say no, I know I'll die, Maurice, I'll die."

* * *

Ricard mumbled to himself as he headed to Erik's home in Paris. He didn't know how his mother had convinced him to go. In all honesty, the man scared him. There was a cold, death stare whenever he looked at him. He barely spoke to him and he already hated him. He took a deep breath as he stood in front of his double doors. He knocked on the door and tried not to hyperventilate.

A small old man opened the door. "May I help you, Monsieur?" he asked.

Ricard nodded. "I'm here to speak with Monsieur Levesque, s'il vous plaît." The old man nodded and asked to wait in the main room. Ricard was about to sit down when Erik entered the room. He gulped profoundly. "Bonjour, Monsieur Levesque," he said, shaking his hand.

"Bonjour," welcomed Erik. "Ca va bien?"

"Oui, ca va," said Ricard nervously. "Everyone is speaking about your beautiful ball last night," he said.

Erik nodded. "Please be seated, Monsieur Ricard." He walked over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out to glasses pouring brandy in each glass. Ricard thanked him as he handed a glass over to him. "What can I do for you?" asked Erik, sounding uninterested.

"I-I'm here to speak to you about a problem I'm having now," he said, gulping down all of his drink. Erik just smirked and poured him more liquor into his glass. "I did something inexcusable and feel ashamed about it, but the circumstance in my situation pushed me into doing such a behavior. I like to gamble, but recently I've been on a loosing streak. I lost a lot of money and everyone knows that the debts of the games are debts of honor."

Erik smiled and leaned back on the couch across from Ricard. "And you asked Mason for money in exchange for the deeds to your house."

"Right," said Ricard, shifting in his seat. "And I know you have it."

"Yes, Mason has been stealing from for quiet some time, about ten thousand francs," explained Erik.

Ricard frowned. "He gave you the deeds for that amount of money, but only gave me two thousand for them." Erik just shrugged. "Please, Monsieur," he said, getting up. "I _need_ those papers back. Look, my mother gave me her jewels to rescue the papers," he said, taking a pouch out. "It'll cover the two thousand francs."

"Your mother knows about this?" asked Erik, getting up himself.

"Of course! My family is on the verge of loosing everything and my father needs the deeds to the house to pay for the tariffs on our plantation," he said.

"I see that your family is going through a difficult situation," said Erik, pouring him more brandy.

"You have no idea. Please, accept the jewels and I'll see how I get the rest of the money… with time, of course," Ricard said. "What do you say?"

Erik nodded. "I don't really care about the jewels and as for the deed I can return it to you, but in exchange for money, but something more valuable."

Ricard smiled in relief. "Whatever you want. Just say it and it's yours," he said, taking a drinking.

"I like your sister."

Ricard froze and looked at him. "My sister?"

_**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**_

* * *

"Did he return the papers to you?" asked Camille, fanning herself. She had been nervous all day, waiting for her son to come back home. She couldn't believe that she had raised an idiot for a son.

"Not yet," he said, cheerfully. "But he will soon."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Charlotte.

Ricard ignored her. "You know why? He's interested in our dear Belle," he said, laughing.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Levesque," said Camille, smiling as well. "Oh, goodness, I'm not loose my jewels and my clothes and this house! He's the miracle we've been looking for!"

They all got quiet when Anne entered the room. "Is my father feeling better?" she asked.

Camille sighed and dragged Anne to Stephan's study. "Your father is depressed right now because most of the crops were burned and we won't have enough money to pay the tariffs," she said. "And not only are we going to loose the plantation, but also this house because he intends to sell it, too, understand? And you, who is the only that can save us, refuse to help!"

"B-But, Mother," she said, worriedly.

"Until now we've given you everything. A roof, food, education, clothes, trips, and you what? You're going to let us end the last days of our lives in a miserable home!" cried Camille. Anne shook her head about to cry. "You have to marry and marry someone that can help us out of these conditions!"

"I-It's just that I can't! I can't!" cried Anne.

"You have to!"

"I'm in love, Mother!"

Camille took a step back. "In love? With who?"

"With a good man, who's intelligent, but doesn't have the money that you want and I won't give him up. I won't," she said. Anne walked away, leaving her mother in awe.

"She's in love?! With who?" asked Charlotte.

"She wouldn't say," said Camille annoyed. She turned at Ricard. "And you? Do you know about this man that she's talking about?"

He sighed. "Well, one of my friends told me a while back that he's seen Belle with a militia man."

Camille frowned. "A while back? Why didn't you tell me? We're talking about your sister, not just some random woman. What's his name?"

"Maurice Martin," he responded.

"Martin? I've never heard of that name!" Camille said.

"Of course not, he's a nobody, the only thing he has is a small farm that his parents left him," explained Ricard.

"My lord!" cried Charlotte.

Camille felt light headed and sat down, fanning herself. "How did they meet? How could you have kept your mouth shut for so long?"

Ricard sat next to her. "Mother, please, calm down. I thought that it was just rumors going around until Belle confirmed it to me yesterday."

"Does she have no shame?!" Camille said, shaking her head.

"Martin is even thinking about coming here and asking for Belle's hand in marriage," said Ricard.

"W-What?!" cried Camille. "She's going to listen to me right now!" she said, heading to her room.

"But don't say you heard it from me!" yelled Ricard after her. "You know how she gets. Say you heard in the streets!"

Charlotte breathed heavily as she fanned herself. "Let's pray that no one else knows about this because it'll be even more difficult for someone to marry Annie."

Anne cried softly as she listened to her locket that Maurice gave her. She closed it when she saw her mother burst into the door. "Where did you first meet Maurice Martin?" she asked.

Anne was shocked that she even knew his name. "H-He was wounded in the hospital that I was working in eight months ago."

"And you've been seeing him since then," hissed Camille. "Just who do you think you are? Have you forgotten who you are and what family you come from?"

"I swear that I haven't done anything wrong," said Anne.

"Nothing wrong? Do you think it isn't wrong that you go and see this peasant in secretion?

"No, Mother, he's not a peasant," said Anne, shaking her head. "He's an educated and decent man. He's a militia man and father was too when he was younger."

"Don't you dare compare the two of them," said Camille. "Your father comes from one of the best families. He's an important man and is highly respects, known throughout all of Europe, not a simple militia man that barely has a ranking." Anne sighed. "You're a disgrace. How is it possible that you've gotten so low?" Camille gave a sharp laugh. "Now I know why you turned down all those other suitors. I forbid you to ever see him again! In fact, you will not step foot out of this house alone or accompanied."

"Non! It's not fair, Mother! My father always told me that I could choose," she said, crying.

"Go right ahead. Go tell him everything. Do you think his heart would take it if you told him everything?" Camille sighed and left the room. Anne sobbed and picked up her locket, trying to receive some consolation.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you dared to make such an accord," said Nadir as they ate. "If I were Ricard Durand, I would have shot you then and there for speaking like about my sister."

"If he agreed, then his family is willing to give her to the highest bidder," he said calmly.

"And you bid her!"

Erik sighed and dropped his fork. "I don't even know how I agreed to it."

Nadir laughed. "Don't act so innocent. You obviously agreed because you like her."

"Yes, but… I also felt pity for her," he responded. Nadir looked at him. It was usually Erik who received the pity not the other way around. "If the family is willing to give her away, then they could have given them to anyone, to a bastard that will treat her bad or an old man. There are so many dishonorable men with money."

"Maybe she doesn't care," said Nadir, "as long as she gets a valuable marriage."

"Non, I don't think so. For that you need very little self-value and dignity. Even if we didn't speak a lot yesterday, she gave me the impression of a simple girl, sweet, even shy," he said, remembering back to Anne. "If she was only interested in a rich husband then she would have flirted with me like all those other girls."

"Maybe she's using that as tactic to get you to like her more and for the looks of it she's already starting to accomplish it," said Nadir.

Erik rolled his eyes. "Why are you on her opposition? Why can't you think she's decent mademoiselle with degraded parents?"

Nadir nodded and laughed. "Oui."

* * *

Anne paced nervously. "She told you that?" she said, looking at Elise.

She shook her head furiously. "She told me that if she found out that I've been sneaking letters to you, then she'll send me to jail," she sobbed. "W-What if she finds out about Monsieur Martin?"

"She already knows," said Anne.

Elise looked at her surprised. "Seriously?"

"I'm so desperate, Elise. If I could just speak to Father…"

"Then why don't you do it, Mademoiselle. He loves you very much," said Elise, desperately.

"Oui, mais, he's very delicate with his health right now and he's already worried about other conflicts. If I go to him now, I'll probably do him more damage," explained Anne.

Elise whipped her tears. "And now what? It all ends?"

Anne shook her head. "Don't even say it, Elise," she whispered, grabbing her locket. "Because if I loose him, if they force me to separate from him, I prefer death."

* * *

"Officier Maurice Martin?" asked Ricard, walking towards him.

Maurice looked at him curiously, wondering why Anne's brother was visiting him at his station. "I am he."

"Do you know who I am?" asked Ricard, smirking.

Maurice nodded. "I know who you are. You're the son of Monsieur Durand."

"And brother of Mademoiselle Annabelle Durand," he said. Maurice sighed. "I don't know with what purpose you search for my sister, but take this for granted that if you try to see her again, you will regret ever seeing her way in the first place. So, I suggest that you forget about her."

"My only intention with Mademoiselle Annabelle is marriage."

"Marriage?" spat Ricard. "Don't you know who you are and who we are?"

"I only know that your sister and I love each other and all your arguments of your sociable lives doesn't change how I feel about her," said Maurice, getting angry.

"Feelings that disrespect her and disgrace her," hissed Ricard.

Maurice glared at him and took a step forward. "Watch your words, Monsieur."

"You will never marry my sister," Ricard growled. "I swear that nothing good will come your way, _Officier Martin_."

* * *

"Oh, stop crying, Annie," cooed Charlotte, trying to soothe her niece. "You're going to turn ugly if you keep on crying."

"But I love him a lot, Aunt Charlotte," cried Anne.

Charlotte sighed. "I know I can see that and I don't doubt that he's a gentleman or a handsome beau, but…"

"It's not just because of that. I'm not that stupid to only look at a man for just his looks. Maurice is noble, intelligent, educated, and if I fell in love with him is what he had inside not what he looks like," she said, smiling through her tears.

Charlotte bit her lip. "I know, sweetheart, but he doesn't have a last name and is poor."

"Is money the most important thing? The good in a person's heart doesn't count!"

"Of course it matters…"

"And then, Aunt Charlotte?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" asked Charlotte. "It's your mother who decides everything and I'm just here because I had no other place to go, so I have to listen to her."

"Do you think my father won't listen to me?" asked Anne.

"W-Well, I wouldn't know," stuttered Charlotte. "Suppose he does accept him, but you have to think that we're in the borderline to losing everything."

"And I have to make the sacrifice so that my family won't loose their social status!" cried Anne. "What about me? My feelings and desires don't count? I will have to be with a man that I don't love and it disgusts me knowing that he's going to touch me."

"Oh, Annie, don't exaggerate," scowled her aunt. "One thing is to be married with a bastard that doesn't treat you right, but another if he's a young kind man that will probably treat you like a queen."

"Who then? Edmond Lambert who can barely get up without anyone's help? O-Or Jacques Laurent who always makes a fool out of himself in all his parties?"

"How about that composer, Erik Levesque?" asked Charlotte with a smile.

"Oh now I get it," said Anne. "It's him that my mother wants me to marry, huh? That's why my mother was so eager for me to dance with him at his party and that's why he invited us. We haven't received a party invitation for months since we started loosing money and suddenly the great mysterious composer decides to invite us. So typical," she scowled.

"You're not going to tell me he's not handsome," gasped Charlotte. "He's a gentleman and oh his voice. Have you ever heard such a beauty voice?!"

"I don't care!" shouted Anne, making her aunt jump. "He could be just as beautiful as the archangel Michael and covered with gold, but the _only_ man that I want and the _only _one I want for a husband is Maurice Martin! And if it's not with him, then I won't marry anyone!"

* * *

"Did you talk to him?" whispered Camille to her son.

Ricard sighed. "He's a difficult man."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He says that his intentions with Belle are serious and he doesn't give a crap about the differences between our social statuses," said Ricard.

"How dare him?" she hissed. "Do me a favor and write a letter to Monsieur Levesque. We have to get him to marry Annie soon. Very soon."

"What about Martin?" asked Ricard, getting paper and pen out.

"I'll deal with that. I have my ways," said Camille with a knowing look.

Ricard nodded. "What do I write then?"

"Ask him if he'd be so kind to accept me over to his house tomorrow," she said. "It's time for him and me to talk more seriously about Annie."

* * *

Maurice ran through the side of Anne's house in the middle of the night, making sure he wasn't seen. Once he was under Anne's window, he threw a pebble to get her attention. Anne stirred in her sleep hearing something outside her window. She heard it again and she immediately got up to check. She looked outside the window, but saw no one. She sighed and grabbed her robe, opening the window. "It's me, Maurice," hissed the person below.

She gasped and tried to make out his figure. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you," he said.

Anne looked around, making sure she wasn't heard in the house. "Alright, I'll be right down," she whispered. She walked down the balcony stairs. When she got down, Maurice twirled her around, making her laugh. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the gardens so they wouldn't be seen. Once hidden, Anne took the opportunity to kiss him. Maurice pulled her closer and kissed her back. "What was it that you needed to tell me?" she asked as they pulled away.

"Your brother came to see me today," he said.

Anne frowned. "Ricard? What did he tell you?"

Maurice hugged her. "What he said doesn't matter, but it's obvious that your family doesn't want me."

Ricard stumbled across the yard as he got home. He's had a lot to drink from his gambles. He lost some money, but he also gained this time. His luck was turning around to his laughter, since him and his mom started to arrange Anne's marriage with Erik. He didn't care about loosing money anymore. It will all come back to him once they married.

"Maurice, I'm sure that I can convince my father," said Anne sternly. "I still haven't talked to him."

"It'll be useless," he said, sighing.

"And what then?"

Maurice sighed and grabbed Anne's hands. "I know what I'm going to tell you is going to be difficult, but there's no other way."

Anne nodded. "What is it?"

"Belle, do you love me in all truth?" he asked. "Are you sure that I'm the man you want to marry? That what you feel for me is deep and with no hesitations?"

Anne cupped his face. "You know it's true," she whispered. "I love you. I couldn't live without you."

Maurice nodded. "Come with me, Belle," he said.

Anne looked at him in shock. "Flee? Run away together?"

"Yes, Belle, run away with me," he whispered. "When your family finds us we'll be married already."

Anne shook her head. "What you suggest is… terrible."

"I know, but this is the only way your parents will accept me," he said.

Ricard sighed as he leaned back onto one of the house's columns. He turned his head and frowned seeing Anne walking back from the gardens. _What is she doing up this late in the gardens? _He thought. He watched as she climbed the steps back to her room. He looked down and saw Maurice watching Anne going to her room, making sure she made it back safe. When she was safely in her room, Maurice retreated back and left. Ricard smirked in deep thought seeing the two love birds sneak around.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please take the time to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**

"What are you doing?" asked Camille, seeing her husband getting out of bed.

"Getting up, of course," he said, chuckling.

Camille sighed. "But you're still not well."

Stephan looked at her. "I'm not sick, woman," he said. "It was just the exhaustion of the trip. Besides I have to see Monsieur Sebastien DuPont."

"Why do you need to go see him today? Why can't you go tomorrow?" she asked.

"Why tomorrow? What if he doesn't want to see me tomorrow or doesn't want to lend us the money for the tariffs? Then I'll have to see Monsieur Moreau and if he can't either, then we'll have to look for someone else to lend us the money and all of that takes time," he said as he headed to the bathroom to change.

"A-Alright, but don't take the deeds to the house. Your word and theirs first and then you give them the deed," she said. Stephan looked at her curiously. "It is better not to look like you're desperate. They'll probably raise the interest."

Stephan nodded. "You're probably right." Camille smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "How was Monsieur Levesque's party?" he asked.

"Wonderful, but I'll tell you more about it when you get back."

* * *

"Well, I'm leaving," said Camille. Erik had sent a messenger to their house earlier today, accepting Camille's proposition.

"Good luck, Mother, and try to say good things about the family. I don't think we've made a good impression so far," said Ricard.

"Oui, but right now it's an urge to get those papers back before your father throws you out of the house for good," she said, leaving.

Ricard nodded and watched her go. He turned and saw Elise, running down the stairs. "Where are you going?" he said, stopping her before she could leave the house.

"I'm going to make an errand," she said.

"For who?"

"Mademoiselle Annie," she said.

Ricard cocked his head back. "What errand?"

"S-She wants me to buy more cloth," she stuttered, holding onto her chest.

"Show me the money," he ordered. "I'm sure that if she sent you to buy her cloth she must have given you money," he said. Elise stayed quiet. Ricard rolled his eyes and snatched the letter that was in her shirt.

"Monsieur Ricard!" she squealed, trying to get the letter back, but he was already reading it.

_Maurice_

_I've thought of it long and hard, but I want you to make one last effort to speak to my father. If he refuses, then I'll run away with you and let God have mercy on my soul._

_Love, _

_Annabelle_

"Fine," he said. "Give it to him," he said, handing over the letter. Elise looked at him in shock and tried to get the letter, but he snatched her hand. "If you tell my sister I read it, I'll hire men to rape you, torture you and then feed the rest of your body to dogs," he growled, waving the letter in front of her face. He pushed her back, almost making her fall, but she regained her composure and ran out the door.

Ricard walked into Anne's room, seeing her coughing and sniffing. "Is it alright if I come in?" he asked.

Anne nodded. "Oui, come in."

Ricard looked at her curiously. "Why are you sick?"

"I probably got chilled in the party," she lied.

Ricard nodded. "Couldn't it have been when you went outside in nothing but a chemise and robe last night?" Anne looked at him alarmed. "What's the matter with you, Belle? That man has you so impressed that you dare to go out at night to see him in intimate clothing?"

"N-Non," stuttered Anne.

"Don't deny it. I saw you when I came back," he said, irritated.

"I only went out to speak with him," she protested.

Ricard sighed. "Even as my sister, I can see that you are a beautiful woman, capable of making any man crazy."

"Maurice is polite and he respects me," she disputed, coughing.

"Non, non, non, no man who is polite sneaks around with a girl in the middle of the night in the darkness and in the gardens."

Anne sneezed. "He needed to speak with me. He told me that you went to see him and that you threaten him."

Ricard shook his head. "Non, I simply played with his conscience," he said, smirking. "I told him that he was going to get you in trouble because our parents will never let you marry him."

"It was you who told my mother about him, right?" she asked, accusingly.

Ricard shrugged. "It was my obligation, Belle," he said, leaving.

"Are you going to tell her about last night?

Ricard stopped and turned to her. "Non. Non, but I'll tell you Belle that the only thing that a romantic man wants is… for you to give him some loving."

Anne gasped. "Maurice isn't like that!"

"Maurice is like that because he if he truly did love you, then he would never make you inappropriate things like last night!" growled Ricard. "Look, Belle, I'm a man and I know what I'm saying. I have friends that act just like him. They sneak around with a young, fresh girl and then, BAM!" he shouted, making Anne jump. "They ask the girl to run away with him and they take their virginity. You know what they do next? They leave them like drags, and while he's laughing with his friends about another play, the girls are left in dishonor and they'll point to them on the streets like… harlots."

Anne watched him go, leaving her deep in thought.

* * *

"Madame Durand," greeted Erik as Camille entered his parlor.

"Bonjour Monsieur Levesque," she said as he kissed her hand. "I hope I'm not disturbing you at this hour."

"Of course not, Madame. You shouldn't have bothered to here. I, myself, could have gone to your home," he said. Camille just smiled. "Please, sit down."

"Merci," she said as she sat. "What a beautiful home you have! Who was the architect?"

"Moi, Madame," he said. "Would you like something to drink?"

Camille shook her head. "No thank you. I didn't know you were an architect as well. You must be a genius, Monsieur."

Erik sighed. "I suppose. I'm at your service, Madame. What can I do for you?" he asked.

Camille cleared her throat. "To be honest this situation is very embarrassing," she said. "My daughter or my husband don't know that my son gave the deeds away to pay off this debts. My son also told me about your offerings and interest for Annabelle, but of course that I have to discuss this with my husband and my daughter. It may not seem that way, but what she has to say is very important and my husband will never force her to marry anyone she didn't like."

Erik nodded. "And you would?" Camille looked at him in shock. "Please, excuse my boldness, Madame, but I like to speak simple and freely."

"It's fine," said Camille in a quiet tone.

"I agree that your daughter should choose to pick me, but without knowing that I have the paper work to your house. I don't want her to know that I'm offering money. If Annabelle accepts, I want her to accept me for me."

Camille nodded. "If that's the way you want it, then that it shall be." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She has always wondered what lay under that mask.

Erik also noticed her discomfort. "Do I scare you, Madame?" he asked. "Is it the mask?"

"N-Non," she stuttered.

"Do you know anything about my past or do you not care as long as I give you the money you need?" he said, smirking. Camille looked at him with wide eyes at his boldness. It was a mockery. "If your daughter does accept me no matter what, she is willing to marry the former Phantom of the Opera?"

Camille breathed heavily. "W-What? Y-You're…?"

"Yes, be sure to tell you daughter that, too, if you want. No need to scare her later when it's too late, unless you don't want her to be with me anymore."

Camille shook her head. "A-As long as you changed your ways." She has heard horrific stories about this man and all of this seems like a shocker, but the need for money was desperate and she no alternative.

Erik nodded. "I won't murder anymore… unless I have to... Do you think Annabelle will judge me because I wear one or what lies underneath?"

Camille shook her head. "She's used to seeing deformities. She used to work in a hospital."

Erik sighed. "Don't worry, Madame Durand, you nor will your daughter never see what's underneath this mask." Erik got up and went into their drawer, pulling out the deed to the Durand's house. "Here you are, Madame. I hope we have an agreement?"

Camille nodded, taking the papers. "Oui, and I'm positive that Annie will accept to be your wife."

"Why did you give her the papers?" asked Nadir when Camille left.

Erik shrugged. "Because she asked for them, either way that money doesn't make me anymore richer or any less poor."

Nadir sighed. "Could it be true that Monsieur Durand doesn't know about all of this?"

"That's what his wife said. She also said that he like, Annabelle, doesn't know about this," he said.

"Mm, for me the whole family knows about this and are probably discussing the advantages and disadvantages of marrying their daughter to you," said Nadir.

"Monsieur Levesque!" yelled Jean, coming into the parlor. "There's a man that collapsed on the street that needs medical attention."

Erik looked at Nadir and they quickly made their way outside to the street. Erik tried to push the people out of the way, trying to get to the man. "Excuse me, I'm a doctor," he said. He had studied medicine for a while and took the medical exam, passing it with flying colors.

"It's Monsieur Stephan Durand," said one of the men, catching Erik's attention.

He turned his concentration back to the man on the ground. "It's alright, Monsieur," said Erik, trying to soothe him. "Nadir, go call the carriage," he said. Nadir nodded and quickly went. "Don't worry, Monsieur, everything will be all right."

* * *

"You're father needs to take better care of himself, Monsieur Ricard," said the doctor. "Another attack like this and you won't find him alive."

Ricard sighed and nodded. "Yes, of course."

* * *

"Is he better?" asked Anne once Charlotte told her about Stephan.

Charlotte nodded as she gave her a bowl of hot soup for her cold. "Oui, and we have Monsieur Levesque to thank for."

Anne frowned. "Him? Why?"

"Because he's the one who found him collapsed on the ground and he immediately brought him back to the house."

"Collapsed on the street? Then it was serious," she asked, concerned.

"Well what did you think? With all these problems are worrying him. This morning he went to Monsieur DuPont to ask him if he would lend him some money to pay the tariffs," explained Charlotte. "Maybe he told him no and that's why he got so sick."

Anne put her spoon down. "Is our situation that bad, Aunt Charlotte?"

Charlotte sighed. "Yes, love, it is."

* * *

"Why didn't you tend to him instead?" asked Nadir as they sat in the drawing room of the Durand home.

Erik shrugged. "It didn't seem that serious. Besides I think it's better that he's to be checked by his own doctor, since he might have more confidence in him."

"We have to thank the Lord," said Ricard as he came in.

"How's your father feeling?" asked Erik.

Ricard sighed. "Better, much better. We already knew that he had heart problems, but with so many problems, it's giving him a lot of stress. It's such a shame that my sister isn't here so say hello to you, but she has a minor cold."

Erik smiled and gave Nadir a knowing look. This family could act.

"I thought you already left, Monsieur Levesque," said Camille, walking behind her son.

"We wanted to know how Monsieur Durand was," said Erik.

"Still very delicate, but alive thanks to you because who knows what would have happened to him if you weren't there to tend to him," she said. "I don't know how to repay you. Maybe you can have lunch with us tomorrow."

"I don't think it'll be prudent since your husband is still very ill."

"Fortunately, it wasn't as serious as everyone thought it was and I'm sure he'll like to thank you," she said. "Annie will also be joining us, as well. She couldn't greet you right now because she has a small cold. Did you tell them, Ricard?"

"Yes, of course, Mother," he responded.

Camille smiled. "Do you agree, Monsieur Levesque?"

Erik nodded. "Bien."

* * *

"What luck that it was Levesque was the one who helped Stephan, that way his visits aren't going to be so suspicious," said Camille as she decorated the flower arrangement. "But if he weren't so stubborn, things would be more easier."

"What are you referring to?" asked Ricard.

"He doesn't want Annie to know that he's paying our debts because he wants her to accept him only for his charm," she said, mockingly.

Ricard laughed. "That's what he said to you?"

"Yes, and I want to know how I'm going to convince that girl, especially now since that man has captivated her mind," scowled Camille.

Ricard huffed. "That is going to more difficult that what you and I thought."

Camille frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I spoke to her this morning, and I don't think that yelling, threatening, or begging her will make her change her mind," he said.

"And now?"

"Now we have to act and fast."

"Doing what?" she asked.

Ricard just smirked. "I got this."

* * *

Ricard watched as the ballerinas danced around the stage in the new theater. He smirked widely as one of the dancers caught his eye. She gave him a small smile once she noticed that he was looking at her. As they threw flowers to the crowd, she secretly tossed one at him. He silently thanked her and knew he was going to have her tonight. An idea suddenly came into mind.

_

* * *

Some sexual content_

The ballerina lay panting underneath Ricard as he thrust hard into her. She moaned as he pulled her leg up, so he had a better position to pound into her. She yelled out a moan as she came around him. Ricard growled as her inner walls tightened around his shaft. He quickly pulled out of her and came all over her belly. He groaned as he pumped his last seed and got up from the bed.

The young girl smiled contently as Ricard pulled his clothes on. "It was wonderful, love," she said, seductively.

Ricard looked at her and smirked. He grabbed a glass of wine and gulped it down. He cupped the girl's face and kissed her deeply. "How long are you going to stay in Paris?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a week if more people come," she said.

"Would you be willing do to a favor for me? A paid service of course," he said.

The girl smirked. "Certainly, just tell me what you want and what this favor is about?"

"Something to do with my baby sister," he whispered before crushing his lips onto hers.

_**

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**_

* * *

"Monsieur DuPont didn't lend me the money," said Stephan the next morning in bed.

Camille sighed. "Don't think about those things now," she said.

Stephan looked at her. "How can I not think about it when in just a couple of days the tariffs are due?"

"God will help us," she said. Camille left the room and went into her daughter's room. "How are you feeling day, Annie?" she asked.

"Good, Mother, much better," she responded. "And father? How is he?"

"What do you think? He's a bit nervous about his visit with Monsieur Erik Levesque," said Camille.

Anne stopped, combing her hair and looked at her. "Why is he coming over?"

"Your father wants to thank him for yesterday and since he's coming in the middle of the day, I invited him for lunch," said Camille smoothly. "So I beg you to be attentive with him."

"Mother, be honest with me," she said. "Have you and Monsieur Levesque spoken something to do with me?"

Camille shook her head. "Non."

"It's just that it seems strange that he has accepted a lot of invitation from you, Mother," said Anne.

"Well, I'll tell you the truth," said Camille. "Since Monsieur DuPont doesn't want to lend us the money to pay the tariffs and your brother has made a friendship with Erik, well… I've thought we should ask him to help us."

"B-But why him? We have lots of friends that can lend us money."

"Because Erik isn't from Paris and barely makes any social life. The less people know about our problems, the better it is," explained Camille. "So, get ready so when he comes you can receive him as it should be."

* * *

"Come in, Monsieur Levesque," said Stephan quietly as he sat in his bedroom. Erik smiled politely at him and entered the room. He looked like a quiet, simple man by the tone of his voice. He didn't know why he made him nervous. Stephan was probably the only person that has accomplished that. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine, Monsieur Durand," said Erik.

"Please, sit down," said Stephan. Erik sat down on the couch next to Camille. "I want to thank you for your help. If it weren't you, instead of having lunch, we'll be having a funeral."

Erik chuckled. "Non, I don't it was the severe."

Stephan smiled. "It might be so, but either way, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope I can correspond to you in anyway."

"The important thing is that you are feeling better."

"Merci," said Stephan. "I hear that you are a composer. The best in all of Paris."

"I'm flattered, but I wouldn't say that best," lied Erik. _I am the best_, he secretly thought.

"And you come here from time to time from Orleans, right?"

Erik nodded. "That's where I live. I don't really enjoy the city life."

"Mm, and you don't get bored just composing music all day?" asked Stephan.

Erik frowned and shook his head. "Why would I be bored? I like to compose and sit in my music room all day, it distracts me, but other than that, there's a lot to do in my manor and I have a plantation to worry about a bit further away from my manor. To be honest, I enjoy doing that rather than… socializing," he said glancing at Camille.

Stephan grinned. "Wow, there aren't many youngsters that prefer the work over the enjoyment of the parties, and that says good things about you, sir." Erik smiled proudly, hearing that coming from such a man.

Meanwhile, Anne paced endlessly on the back porch of the house waiting for her parents to come out with Erik. "Don't tell me that, Aunt Charlotte," said Anne, sneezing. "You're always informed about my mother's plans."

Charlotte looked shocked, being accused that way, but blushed knowing it was true. "Alright, let's say that your mother gave Levesque permission to visit you, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm betrothed with Maurice," said Anne.

Charlotte looked at Anne as if she grew another. "Betrothed? How can you do that? We don't even know him."

"I know him," said Anne. "And I'm satisfied with that."

"More water, Monsieur Levesque?" asked Camille.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît," he said.

"I'm glad that there still are young men that honor the value of work," said Stephan. "My son, Ricard, is a lazy man who has never worked a day in his life."

Camille sighed, giving Stephan a look. "I don't think Monsieur Levesque cares about our own personal family issues, either way it's time for lunch."

"I would like to join you, but my doctor said that I have to stay in bed," said Stephan, apologizing.

"Which you haven't done, but there will be another opportunity to speak to Monsieur Levesque again," said Camille. "He wants to continue visiting. He's told me about his interest in Annabelle.

Stephan looked up at Erik curiously, while Erik glared at Camille. "Really?"

Erik sighed. "If you permit me, of course."

* * *

"I thought that Monsieur Durand already knew that I wanted to court his daughter," said Erik as they headed down to the dinning room.

"I didn't have time to speak to him about it, but he gladly accepted," said Camille.

"And your daughter doesn't know either?" said Erik, getting frustrated.

Camille shrugged and shook her head. "Well, non, we agreed that we weren't going to tell her, so that she won't think that we're in agreement."

"We agreed that we wouldn't speak about me helping you financial, but I thought you would speak to her about my interest in courting Annabelle," he said, facing her.

Camille gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. It was my bad from my part, but no worries I won't interfere anymore," she said, walking pass him. Erik rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this woman. "Come this way, please, Monsieur Levesque."

Erik let out a breath as Camille took her where Charlotte and Anne where at. He couldn't help, but notice how beautiful she was today. Anne looked him nervously as he stared at her. She was starting to get annoyed by her mother's perseverance to get Erik closer to her.

"You remember my sister, Charlotte, right?" said Camille, breaking Erik's thoughts.

"Oui, of course. How are you, Madame Roux?"

Charlotte smiled at him. "I'm fine and there's no need to ask you how you are. You look in perfect health," she said with a flirty grin.

Erik barely could catch her words, seeing Anne. "They told me you were sick," he said, nervously.

Anne gave him a small nod. "A small cold, but I feel better. Thank you," she said, ready to leave, but her mother stopped her.

"Sit down, Monsieur Erik. I have to go to the kitchen to make sure everything is alright," Camille said, leaving the room. Erik immediately went and sat across from Anne, not taking his eyes off her. She had to contain herself from not rolling his eyes him. Camille smiled happily as she saw Erik's reaction through the doorway. She took one last look and headed towards the kitchen. She stopped cold when she saw a man in military uniform stood at the door.

"Bonjour," he said to the maid. "I would like to speak to Monsieur Stephan Durand. My name is Maurice Martin."

"I'll tend to him, Ada," said Camille, walking towards the door. "How dare you come to this house?" she hissed.

"I suppose you're Annabelle's mother," he said.

"Yes, and I order you to leave this house immediately," she responded. "My husband is sick. He doesn't receive visits and even less from someone who comes to shame him with foolish requests."

"I'm a military man just like your husband," Maurice, proudly.

"Really?! Between us and you is a fine line that no one crosses. I want you to get it through your thick skull. Neither my husband nor I will ever accept someone of your class to ask for Annabelle's hand in marriage."

Maurice sighed. "Fine, please excuse the intrusion," he said, giving her a military bow before he left.

"Annie, why don't you talk about your gardening," suggested Camille as they ate. Anne looked up from her plate and at Erik. He had hardily said a word through the meal, but when he did his voice almost echoed against the walls of the dinning room.

"W-Well, it's nothing special," she said. "I just do it to make time fly by."

"I have a small garden in my manor in Orleans. Maybe I can send you some plants," he suggested.

Anne gave him a small smile. "Non, thank you, there's no need to bother."

"It's no bother," he, smiling at her. Anne almost gasped as his eyes turned into a deeper blue color. "It'll give me great pleasure."

Ricard laughed. "Cheers," he said, rising his cup in the air. After lunch, Ricard offered a glass of brandy to Erik in his father's study. "It's just that Belle isn't used to speaking with men," he said, pouring him a glass. "She's shy."

"Maybe this man isn't into her liking," said Erik, taking the glass.

"Oh, Erik," he said, informally. "Give her time."

"I want you to be honest with me," Erik said. "Does your sister have another suitor? Someone that she particularly likes?"

Ricard smiled. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Erik took a drink from his glass. "I don't know. She's a very pretty woman."

Ricard kept on smiling. "Would you like a cigar?" Erik shook his head, looking at him curiously. "There's no one, Erik. I can be sure of that. If there was someone else, we would have known by now. Now, let's toast for you and Belle," he said, holding up his glass, but Erik just looked on.

* * *

"Your attitude is unforgivable," said Camille, fanning herself.

"Well what do you want me to do?" asked Anne as she knitted.

Camille huffed. "Be friendlier and thankful to the man that saved your father's life," she said.

"I already thanked him mother," said Anne, desperately.

"Don't act foolish, Annie, because you know every well to what I'm referring to. You don't care about the decency and the honor, and even less the good name of your family."

"Stop it, Camille. You don't have to yell her so much," said Charlotte. "Do you want her to worship him to make him happy?"

"Nobody asked for your opinion, so keep your mouth shut," said Camille, annoyed.

Charlotte laughed. "I'll just leave because when you get angry one has to have the patience of a corpse to stand you and I'm still not dead," she said, leaving the room.

"Let's speak clearly, Mother," said Anne. "I know that Levesque saved my father's life and that's possible that he'll lend us money for the tariffs, but if there's something else, just tell me already."

Camille looked at her. "Do you want to know if he wants to court you?"

Anne nodded. "Oui."

Camille smiled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Annie, but Erik hasn't shown one interest towards you," she said.

Anne gave out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Isn't it embarrassing that you're exchanging your sister for money?" said Erik in the other room to Ricard.

"Why? In our society, arranged marriages are common, especially financially and relatives help each other out. And you're going to be my brother-in-law, non?" said Ricard smirking.

"That hasn't been decided yet," said Erik, glaring at him. "It's been a pleasure, Madame Durand," he said, going into the drawing room, "but I must leave."

"Why so soon?" asked Camille.

"I have some things to do," said Erik. "Thank you for the meal and company. Au revoir, Mademoiselle Anne," he said, kissing her hand. She was startled by what he called her. She's been called Annie or Belle, but never just plain Anne. Erik saw the reaction that Anne received when he called her that. Ricard and Camille exchanged smiles. "Is it alright if I call you that?"

Anne nodded. "It's fine, Monsieur Erik," she said.

Erik smiled and went to kiss Camille's hand. "Please, give my regards to Monsieur Stephan and I wish him a fast recovery." Erik gave one last glare at Ricard and walked out the room.

"I'll accompany you to the door," he said, going after him.

"It was a pleasure," called Camille back. "Was he upset or was it just me?"

"Maybe Ricard asked him about the money and he probably took it as disrespect," said Anne. She sighed. "I'm going up to my room."

Camille heaved a loud sigh. "Why was Erik offended?" she asked her son.

"I think it was because of the deal that we made and because your daughter didn't pay any attention to him," said Ricard.

Camille gasped. "Did he tell you?"

"Oui, when we were in the study," scowled Ricard. "He even asked me if Belle was interested in another man."

"Do you think he's heard about that officer?" she asked, worriedly.

Ricard shook his head. "No, he would have told me."

Camille groaned. "You know that Martin dared to come here," she said, angrily.

Ricard's brow furrowed. "When?"

"At noon when Erik was talking with your sister out in the back porch," she said. "He wanted to speak with your father that fool."

"I'm going to have to speed up my plan and you have to speak with General Bertrand tomorrow, Mother," said Ricard.

"And you think he'll do us the favor?"

Ricard smirked. "Only if you find the appropriate words to do so," he said in a low tone.

Camille gave him a helpless look and fanned herself feverishly.

* * *

"I'm rethinking this, Nadir," said Erik in his office.

"Why? She wasn't what you hoped for?" he asked.

Erik shook his head. "Non, she's pretty and sweet, but she's not interested in me. You know what I feel? I think that she's a victim of three vultures. Her mother, her brother, and me," he said, chuckling along with Nadir.

"And her father isn't involved?"

"No, I don't think so. What bothers me most is that I was the reason all of this happened," Erik said, sighing.

"And now what? Are you going to give up?" asked Nadir.

"I'm thinking about it."

* * *

Ricard waited patiently as he waited for the ballerina from last night. He finally caught her name, Lynn. He felt small hands circle around his waist. He turned and saw the blonde beauty behind him. Before she could utter a word, he pulled her into a deep kiss. "I need that favor from you now," he whispered in her ear.

Lynn grinned as Ricard gave her a heavy sac filled with money. "It's a lot of money, but maybe I shouldn't if it's going to be dangerous."

Ricard laughed. "Non, on the contrary. I want you to use your talent as an actress and pass as another person," he said, kissing her neck.

Lynn moaned and laughed with him. "What person?"

"The wife of Maurice Martin," he said, silencing her with a kiss.

* * *

Anne stirred in her sleep, feeling a heavy weight on her bed. She blinked open her eyes and gasped seeing a figure, sitting on her bed. The person covered her mouth and he took off his hat. Anne frowned seeing that it was Maurice. "How did you get in here?" she hissed, trying to cover herself.

"I came today to speak to your father," he said.

"N-Nobody told me anything," she whispered.

Maurice shook his head. "That doesn't shock me. Your mother was the one who received me," he said in disappointed tone. "There's nothing that we can do, Belle. Your family will never accept our marriage."

"It's with my father that you need to speak to," said Anne. "He thinks differently."

"I doubt it," said Maurice. "Belle, I can't give up on you or our love. I love you more than my life."

Anne smiled. "So do I," she said, hugging him.

"Come with me now," he whispered.

Anne looked at him in surprise. "Non, don't ask that from me. My family will die of the shame. They'll say I'm a bad woman, a… harlot."

"That's not going to happen. We're going to get married."

"B-But I'm scared," she stuttered.

"I know, but have faith in me. We love each other and that'll give us strength from all the gossips and hardships. Please, Belle," he begged. "Don't tell me no. I beg you." Anne closed her eyes and leaned her head against his. He cupped her face and brushed his lips against her. She leaned closer and deepened the kiss. "I'll give you more time to think about it," he whispered between their lips. "Just make the right decision."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

_**

"I'm sorry to bother you, General," said Camille as Bertrand kissed her hand.

"Madame, your visit is an honor not a bother," he said. "I heard Monsieur Stephan was sick."

"Yes, his heart is still very delicate."

"What a shame," he said, shaking his head. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, I don't mean to intrude, but one of your militia men has been infatuated with my daughter and he doesn't leave her alone. I don't want my husband to get involved since he's still sick and since you are his superior, I'm sure you can do something to stop him."

"What's his name?"

"Maurice Martin," she responded.

General Bertrand nodded. "Yes, I know him. Strange I never heard one complaint from him, but I guess those are always the worst, huh," he said, chuckling. "Don't worry, Madame Durand. I'll take care of this."

* * *

"How are you today, Father?" asked Anne, kissing his cheek.

Stephan chuckled. "I'm fine, and you? I notice that you're pale," he said, looking at her face.

Anne nodded. "I still have a small cold."

Stephan nodded. "Sit down," he said, pointing to the chair next to his bed. "How was Monsieur Levesque's party on Saturday?"

"It was entertaining, but I'm worried father," said Anne.

"About what?" he asked.

"About all the problems that you have," she said, worriedly.

"If you refer to the money, don't worry. One way or another, we'll fix it," he said. "And if we can't, there's no shame to live modestly."

Anne grinned. "That's what I think so too, Father. The wealth of a person isn't in their goods or property, but in their hearts. T-To have a clean and noble spirit. Don't you feel the same way?"

Stephan smiled. "Of course I do." Anne sneezed as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he said.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur, but there's someone looking for Mademoiselle Annie," said Elise, coming in.

"For me? Who?" asked Anne.

"Madame Desiree Simon de Martin," said Elise.

Anne frowned. "De Martin?" she whispered to herself.

"Do you know her?" asked Stephan as Elise left the room.

Anne shook her head. "N-Non."

Stephan shrugged. "Maybe she's from the hospital. Go, go and attend to her."

"Oui," she said, getting up.

"Come back after she leaves, Belle," he said. Anne nodded and left the room.

Lynn placed eye drops in her eyes as she waited for Anne to show. She quickly put it away when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Bonjour, can I help you," asked Anne.

Lynn nodded. "A-Are you Mademoiselle Annabelle Durand?" she sobbed.

"Oui," said Anne, but frowned seeing her tears.

"N-Now I know why my husband doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," she said, crying. "You're beautiful, elegant, and rich," she said, looking around.

Anne looked at her curiously. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"It's been five years that I've been married with Officier Maurice Martin," she sobbed, to Anne's astonishment. "We even have a son together."

"Maurice Martin?" repeated Anne.

Lynn nodded. "He hasn't come back home since he's met you and he doesn't even give us money anymore."

Anne shook her head in disbelief. "Non, it's not true," she said. "Maurice isn't married."

"That's what he probably told you, but if you don't believe me go ahead and ask him!"

"Annie, who is this person," asked Camille, coming in the room.

Lynn turned and looked at her. "Desiree Simon de Martin, Madame."

"Non! It's not true. You're lying to me," cried Anne.

"Non, I'm not lying. Maurice Martin is my husband, the father of my son," said Lynn, looking the two women. "I'll prove it you," she said, grabbing Anne's hand. "We'll go to his station now and see if he has the nerve to lie to both of us."

"Annie, are you insane," Camille said, grabbing her hand away from Lynn's. "How can you stoop so low to go to that station?!"

"But I have to find out for myself, Mother," Anne said, desperately.

"Oui, Madame, let her come with me to prove that it's true. I already saw him on my way here and I warned him that I was coming here," said Lynn to Camille.

"Fine, fine, I'm grateful, but right now you need to go!" said Camille, pushing her away from her daughter.

"Non, please, I beg you to tell me it isn't true," cried Anne as he mother pulled her away from Lynn. "Let me go with her, Mother, please."

"Have you gone mad, Annabelle," said her mother. "Fighting for a man who is already married?" she said as Anne sobbed uncontrollably.

"Mother, please, I beg you."

"You're insane! And you," she said, turning to Lynn. "Leave this house immediately."

"Fine, Madame," she spat as she left. Lynn smirked to herself. _Ricard will be so proud of me_, she thought.

"Non!" Anne tried to go after her, but Camille held her. "It's not true, Mother. This woman is lying."

"Please, calm down, Annie," she said, trying to ease her daughter.

"I can't, Mother," sobbed Anne. "I can't!" she said running to her room.

"What's wrong, Annie," said Charlotte as she ran past her. "What happened, Camille?"

"I think we've found our solution," she whispered. "Go up to her room and do your part," Camille said to her sister. "You live, eat, sleep, and dress here, don't you?"

"Yes with the drapes that you aren't using anymore," scowled Charlotte.

Camille glared at her. "Go and convince Annabelle to accept Erik Levesque because if you don't, not even those drapes will clothe you. Make sure she doesn't leave because we don't know if the General has liberated us from that man."

Charlotte gave her a cold look and went up the stairs. She gasped when she saw Anne dressed and ready to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go see Maurice at the station," said Anne. "That woman has to be lying!"

Charlotte held her back. "Non, Annie, why would that woman lie to you anyways?"

"I-I don't know, Aunt Charlotte," Anne said. "But it's impossible that Maurice would lie to me like this. I won't believing it," she said, running past her.

"Non, Annie, come back," said her aunt, trying to catch up with her. "Don't be unreasonable. Your mother is going to get very angry and it's not prudent that you go down there."

Anne tried to make it to the front door, but her mother stopped at her tracks. "Don't you dare," hissed Camille, blocking the exit.

"I have to speak with Maurice," said Anne, desperately. "I can't live with this doubt."

"The daughter of General Durand will not humiliate herself in front of the whole troop like some kind harlot!" yelled Camille.

"I'm not going to humiliate myself," said Anne, shaking her head.

"Of course you're not because you're going back to your room," growled Camille.

"Non!" she said, trying to go past her mother, but she pushed her back.

"Behave, Anne!"

"I'm sorry, Mother, but…!" Anne was cut off as Camille slapped her in the face.

Charlotte looked at her sister in shock as she hit her daughter. "Camille," she hissed. Anne looked back at her mother, tears in her eyes, but Camille felt no remorse for it. She let out a sob and climbed back the steps to her room. "You shouldn't have hit her," said Charlotte.

"No one asked for you opinion and if you don't want me to throw you out of the house, do as your told!" ordered Camille.

Charlotte gave her a dirty look and went to console her niece.

* * *

Maurice walked casually throughout Paris, making sure everything was alright. He has been thinking of Anne all day and thought about going to visit her. She was the only woman he has ever loved and no one not even her family will stop him from being with her.

"Officier Maurice Martin," said two men in horses.

Maurice looked them curiously. "I am he."

"You are under arrest," said one of the men.

"Why?" asked Maurice.

"Orders from General Bertrand," said the officer.

"There must be an error," said Maurice, calmly.

"Grab him," ordered the officer.

Maurice was suddenly ambushed by four men, trying to contain him. "I haven't done anything! Let go of me!" he yelled. He grunted when someone hit him in the stomach, making him loose his breath.

"Take him away!" Maurice felt the men drag him away. Anne's face past his mind and that's the last thing he remembered.

_**

* * *

**_

Charlotte watched helplessly as Anne cried in her bed. She knew there was nothing she could do or say that will make her feel better. Charlotte turned her head, seeing Camille entering the room.

"Leave me alone with her for a moment," she said. Charlotte sighed and gave one last look to Anne. "Annie," she started, "even if you don't believe me, it hurts me to see you suffering. You were very innocent and you let yourself be smitten."

"I-I just can't believe it, Mother," she sobbed.

"I understand. There are bad people in the world, but we learn from our mistakes," said Camille, softly.

Anne turned and looked at her. "What if it isn't true?" she asked. "What if that woman came to tell lies for her advantage?"

Camille shrugged. "Like?"

"I-I don't know, maybe because she's in love with him," Anne said.

"He's trying to manipulate you, Annie. If he were serious about you, he would have come and talked to your father."

"He came yesterday, Mother. And you told him that you will never let him marry me," said Anne, accusingly.

"Who told you?" asked Camille.

"He did. H-He came back during the afternoon and we saw each other by the gardens," lied Anne.

Camille glared at her. "And you saw him alone again? And as for the supposed visit, he lied to you again. He never came and I've never crossed words with him."

"But he told me…"

"He lied to you! Unless you think I'm the liar?" said Camille.

"N-Non, Mother, but please let me go see him," begged Anne. "If I don't, I'll always have this doubt and my heart will never be at peace. Please, I beg you."

Camille sighed. "Alright, tomorrow I'll ask you brother to look for him at the station and tell him to come here."

Anne smiled. "Can I go too?"

"Don't even think about it," hissed Camille. "You are the daughter of Stephan Durand and it'll be embarrassing if they saw you speaking to a simple militia officer."

Anne sniffed. "What ever you say, then, but in any case if it's not true what that woman said, would you allow Maurice to speak to my father?"

"I want to know him first and speak with him," strained Camille. "I'll see then." Anne sighed in relief as her mother left. "Ada, come here," said Camille as the older maid passed by. "No one must know that the militia man that came yesterday actually came, especially my daughter, understand?"

"Oui, Madame," responded Ada.

"And if Annie asks, tell her that the only person that came yesterday was Monsieur Levesque."

"Oui, Madame," repeated Ada.

_**

* * *

**_

Anne got up early the next morning and ran towards the station, trying not to be noticed by her family members. She needed to speak to Maurice. She had a feeling that her brother wasn't going to make the matters better. Her heart wanted to believe every word that he said, but her mother's words and of the other woman echoed in her mind.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Durand, may I help you?" asked one of the officer.

"Bonjour," said Anne. "May I please speak to Officier Maurice Martin?" she asked.

The officer sighed. "Officier Martin hasn't come back here since yesterday morning, Mademoiselle."

Anne's mouth gaped. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, Mademoiselle, but when he shows up we'll send him to your father," he said, sternly thinking that he has done something wrong to Anne.

"N-Non, it's fine," she said, letting out a sob. "There's no need for that. It's not important. Excusez-moi," she said, before heading back. She sobbed, unable to contain herself. She didn't care who saw her or what would happen to her. Her heart was in threads now.

Anne didn't notice the sudden riot arising on the streets. Women and children were screaming and shrieking. The men were pulling their guns out at each. Some tried to escape and others wanted to join the riot. She felt someone push her and her mind was suddenly back on earth.

She tried to run away from the riot, but people were pushing her opposite direction. She tried to lean against the side of the buildings, but she kept on tripping over. She didn't know what happened next, but she was suddenly hit on the head and everything went black.

Erik went outside to see what the commotion was about. He frowned as Parisians screamed and yelled as they ran past him. He suddenly saw a small figure on the ground and he quickly went to help the woman before she got trampled to death. He picked the young woman in his arms.

"Anne?" he said. She was knocked out cold and there was a bruising forming on the side of the head. Her body had scrapes and bruises as well. He quickly grabbed her and took her into his house.

"Jean! Boil hot water for me," he ordered as he carried Anne to one of his rooms.

"Oui, Monsieur," said Jean, running into the kitchen.

"And tell Josephine to come and help me with the girl." Erik laid her gently on the bed. He turned his head when Josephine entered the room. "Take off her clothes. I'll be right back."

"Oui, Monsieur," she said. Erik quickly went to clean his hands and grabbed the medical bag before going back in the room where Anne was. "I already undressed her. When I was undressing her, she regained consciousness, but she fainted again."

"Did she say anything?" asked Erik, looking at Anne's body. She was turned on her stomach.

"Non."

"Tell me when the water is ready. Go tell your grandfather to go to the Durand's and to let them know that their daughter in here," he said, beginning to check her. Josephine nodded and left the room. Erik lifted the sheet the covered Anne and saw that she was just in her chemise. He hid a blush and sighed. He reminded himself to treat her as a normal patient and began to clean her wounds. Josephine came back with the water and left it for Erik.

Anne began to stir feeling stinging on her back. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. "Where…?" she tried to say.

"You weren't badly hurt," she heard a male's voice above her. She realized the voice belonged to Erik. She whimpered as she tried to move. "Don't move and let me finish cleaning you."

"But you…?"

"I'm a doctor," he simply said.

Anne gasped looking down seeing that she only had a small chemise on. "Where are my clothes?" she asked, covering herself with the sheets.

"The maid took them off you," explained Erik. "Remain calm. This is going to sting, but it's necessary."

Anne sobbed and hissed as Erik continued his administrations. She never in her life has she felt more humiliated than now.

_**

* * *

**_

"Can I help you?" asked Camille as Jean stood in the middle of the doorway.

"My boss, Monsieur Levesque, told me to come here to tell you that Mademoiselle Annabelle is at him house," said Jean out of breath.

Camille frowned. "At his house?"

"Oui, she's very hurt," he said.

Camille's eyes widened. "Hurt? Why?"

"I wouldn't know, Madame," he said.

Camille gasped. "Charlotte! Charlotte!" she yelled, throughout the house.

_**

* * *

**_

"Why were you unaccompanied?" asked Erik, as he continued to clean her.

"I-I was going to go visit a close friend," she said, lying.

Erik smiled. "Either way it's better that you have one of your maids to accompany you." Anne winced as he touched a tender spot. Erik watched as she sobbed from the pain and probably from embarrassment. "Let me give you some water."

"Thank you," whimpered Anne.

"Did you notice how I did it?" Erik asked Josephine.

"Oui, Monsieur," she said.

"Do the same to the rest of the scrapes and disinfect them, especially the one on her right leg," he said, handing a glass on water to Anne.

"Oui, Monsieur," she repeated.

Anne winced as she sat up a bit, drinking the water as Erik left. "W-Who changed me?" she asked.

"I did, Mademoiselle," said Josephine.

"Was he here when you changed me?" asked Anne.

"Non."

Anne sniveled. "Then how does he know that I have scrapes on my legs?"

Josephine shrugged. "I went to the water and…"

"So, he was here alone… with me," sobbed Anne. She lay back on the bed, crying into the pillow.

_**

* * *

**_

"She has a bruise on her head and that's how she was knocked out. I brought her back to my house because it was closer," Erik explained to Camille and Charlotte.

"Is she badly injured?" asked Camille.

"She has various scrapes and bruises," said Erik.

"Is she already healed?" asked Charlotte.

Erik nodded. "Yes."

"And what did the doctor say?" asked Camille.

Erik sighed. He didn't know if he should tell them or if they should find out on their own. "She should rest until her injuries are gone and clean them frequently with a wet cloth."

Camille nodded. "Can we see her?"

"Of course, right this way," he said, showing them to the room where Anne was at.

"I don't know how to thank you, Monsieur Levesque. It's a miracle from above that sent you to help my daughter," said Camille.

Erik just nodded and continued on his way. He knocked on the door. "A moment, please," yelled Anne, from inside.

"It's me, Annie," said Camille.

"It's my mother. Open the door," said Anne to Josephine. She nodded and quickly opened the door. Both her mother and aunt gasped at the state that Anne was in. "Merci, Josephine, you may leave."

"How can you go into the streets by yourself?" hissed her mother once Josephine left.

"I went to the station," said Anne, still in pain.

"Why?" asked Camille.

Anne looked at her. "Because I had to know!"

"And?"

Anne gulped. "They told me that they don't know anything about him since yesterday," she said, sadly. "He left the station and hasn't returned since."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A very long chapter. I hope I don't bore you. Thanks for the kind reviews and enjoy!**_

* * *

Anne whimpered as she got out of Erik's carriage when she got home with the help of her mother and aunt. Erik watched as Anne struggled to walk towards the entrance of her home.

"Slowly, carefully," cooed Charlotte.

"Oh, Annie," said Camille.

Anne winced and stumbled, almost falling, but Erik immediately pulled her up. "I'll carry her to her room," he said, carrying her in his arms. Anne gave Erik a look, but didn't protest. Her body ached all over, especially when she walked. She looked away from his blue eyes and let him take her to her room.

* * *

"Well, we put her in bed," said Camille coming into the back porch where Erik was at. "Thank you, Erik," she said, feeling more comfortable using an informal tone. "It looks like you are the savior of this family, first Stephan, now Annie. Would you like to sit down?"

"Non, there's no need. I have to go. I leave back to Orleans tomorrow," he said.

"Why?"

Erik smiled. "There's no need for me to be here anymore."

Camille froze. "What about Annie?"

"To be frank, Madame, I don't think your daughter likes me very much," he said, glaring at her.

"N-No, don't say that. It's that her shyness prevents her from expressing her true emotions," stuttered Camille.

"Pardon me, Madame, but I don't believe you," he said, walking towards the front doors.

"I reassure you that it's true," said Camille, walking behind him.

Erik stopped and turned to look at her, almost making her stumble back. "She told you?" he asked, casually.

"Well not to me because she doesn't have a lot of confidence in me, but she did say it to my sister, Charlotte," lied Camille. "We haven't really talked to Annie about your interest in her because… she's rejected all the other suitors that my husband and I have proposed."

"She doesn't want to marry?" asked Erik.

"Certainly, it's what every girl wants, but she dreams of a romantic love, not an arranged marriage by her parents," said Camille.

Erik nodded. "That's a very honest attitude by you part, Madame."

"Yes, I know that she is fond of you because my sister told me, but you also must understand that she is a serious girl, well raised, and she'll feel embarrassed to open her heart to man she barely knows, especially if she doesn't know if he has similar feelings towards her. However, isn't that what you wanted?" she asked. "So that Annie will accept you for you and not your money?"

Erik gave a cold glare and knew that the cruel woman was right.

* * *

"Oh, Annie, please, calm down," said Charlotte sitting next to her on the bed.

"But you don't understand how I felt when they told me that Maurice hasn't returned to the station," she cried. "It felt like a hard blow to my chest."

Charlotte stroked her hair. "Yes, I understand, Annie."

Anne sniffed. "And when I was walking at the plaza with all the pushing and screaming…"

"Instead crying for that man, you should be cursing him for leaving you like this," said Camille, coming into the room.

"Stop bothering her. At least show a little bit of sympathy for her," said Charlotte.

"Sympathy?" hissed Camille. "You want me to show sympathy for the stupidity that this girl has done and going down to the station was the worst one!"

"Well it ended, did it not?" said Charlotte, annoyed.

"It better have ended," spat Camille. "We'll tell your father that you fell down the stairs because if we tell him the truth, it'll be like giving him a punch in the heart."

Anne sobbed as Camille walked out the room. "I loved him, Aunt Charlotte."

Charlotte sighed. "I know, Annie. I know."

* * *

"Mother told me what happened, Belle," said Ricard, coming into the room. "How do you feel?"

"Better," mumbled Anne.

"I also went to the station," he said, getting Anne's attention. "I spoke with one of Maurice Martin's friends. He told me that his wife went to see him early in the morning."

"Then it's true," she whispered. "He's married?"

Ricard nodded and looked at her bruises. "Look at you, Belle," he said, shaking his head. "This friend of his said that he and his wife were arguing and he stormed out of the station after that. They haven't seen him since."

"Could something bad have happened to him?" asked Anne, worriedly.

Ricard shrugged. "He didn't show for role call and two militia men went to search for him, but didn't find him. They think he deserted them."

Anne shook her head. "No!"

"Accept it, Belle," he said. "He probably disappeared after you found out that he was married. Thank God, that his wife came to tell you in time because if she hadn't, you would probably have run away with him with the most innocent intentions. I'm sorry, Annie."

Anne buried her face in the pillow and began to cry again.

* * *

"I thought that you were going to forget about her?" said Nadir as drank his brandy.

Erik sighed. "Yes, but every time I see her, when I have her close… I feel something special. What do you want me to say? I know her family is just interested in my money and I know that Madame Camille lies to me when she says that her daughter is fond with me. Nadir," he said, struggling with his words, "I'm attractive to her. I feel a need to protect and support her. She also… excites me," he said, miserably.

Nadir smiled at his old friend. "Then don't think about it any longer. Annabelle is a decent woman and comes from a fine family, who already likes you. Talk to her, Erik. If she says yes, then god bless you, but if she doesn't then forget about her."

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't take Belle's fall more seriously?" asked Stephan.

Camille shook her head. "No, it was just a simple slip."

Stephan nodded. "Alright." He looked up at his son. "I want you go to see Monsieur Moreau tomorrow."

Ricard nodded. "For the tariffs on the plantation?"

"Oui, take the deeds and let's pray that he'll lend us the money," said Stephan, sighing.

"What ever you say, Father," he responded. "Have a good night sleep, Father," he said kissing his hand before leaving with his mother. "I thought that you were going to ask Levesque for that money," hissed Ricard in the hallway.

"Well, yes, but with that fool of your sister that doesn't even look his way and he feels mistrusted," said Camille.

"Mother, we can't let this man go! He has a lot of money!"

"And you think don't know?" she scowled. "You expect us to hand her over with hand and legs tied and a bow over her head?" Ricard sighed frustrated thinking of a way so that his little sister would attempt to be with Erik.

* * *

Erik tossed and turned in his sleep. He saw Anne lying on his bed, his hand moving up her body as she moaned and sighed softly. He turned her over as saw her green eyes staring back at his blue ones. _I love you_, she whispered. He whispered it back as their lips touched.

Erik's eyes shot open and found himself alone in his bed. He sighed and turned to the side, but there was an empty space next to him. He groaned when he realized he wasn't alone in bed. Junior had awoken.

* * *

Anne whimpered in pain as her aunt changed her bandages. "My Lord, look how they left you. You almost look like Jesus Christ himself! Who was the doctor who tended to you? Monsieur Prideux?" asked Charlotte.

Anne sniffed. "Didn't Levesque tell you?" she asked softly.

"Tell us what?"

"Oh, Aunt Charlotte, you don't know about the humiliation I went through," she said, crying.

"Why?" she asked, looking at her curiously.

"It was him. He touched with his bare hands," she whispered.

"Monsieur Erik?" said Charlotte in shock. "He touched you everywhere?" Anne nodded shamefully. "Camille!" she cried, going out of her room and down the stairs. "Camille!"

Camille scowled. "I hate it when you shriek that way."

"You don't know what I just found out!"

"What is it?"

"It wasn't the doctor who tended Annie," said Charlotte out of breath. "It was Erik! He took her clothes off and touched her! And she only had a chemise on."

Camille looked at her in shock. "Only?!"

"Annie told me. She was so embarrassed. When she woke up, she only had that on, but to check the wounds he had to… look underneath," said Charlotte. Camille suddenly thought to herself. _This might work out, _she secretly thought. "What? You're not going to say anything?"

"Wait for me here," she ordered. Charlotte looked at her sister stunned. Anne looked up as her mother barged into the room. "Now, you really have to marry Erik Levesque."

Anne shook her head. "Why?"

"And you ask?" she hissed. "You were with him in bed without clothes!"

"I-I fainted, Mother, and the person who changed me was his maid," she said, trying to reason with her. "B-Besides, I wasn't completely nude, I-I have my chemise on."

"But to look at your wounds, he had to lift it, right?" asked Camille.

Anne shook in fear. "H-He's a doctor," she said, meekly.

"That's what he says and I don't want to think wrongly... What's done is done. If you hadn't gone to the station and look for that man, none of this would have happened! Conscience or not, your behavior is inexcusable and only marriage will repair the fault," said Camille. Anne's eyes widened as she said that. "You have God to thank that we don't have to force him to fulfill his duties because fortunately he already asked for your hand."

Anne gasped. "What are you saying, Mother? He wants to marry me?"

"Oui," she said, sternly. "And you better accept or all of Paris will start rumors about the two of you!"

"Mother, no, please," she begged.

"Not another word! You best hope that your father doesn't find out, and not only this, but also the romance that you had with that officier," she said, leaving the room, leaving Anne to cry once more. "Good you were listening. Now I don't have to explain anything," said Camille seeing her sister outside the door.

"Don't you think you were too hard on her?" asked Charlotte. "I mean he _is_ a doctor."

"So what? This is the only way Annie can accept him and that's what we want, don't we?

Charlotte hesitated. "Well, yes, but not this way. If you would have given her a bit more time, she would have grown fond of him. Erik is handsome and educated."

"We don't have time! In a few days, the tariff is due, have you forgotten?"

Charlotte made a face at her sister and entered Anne's room. Her heart broke seeing her niece, crying her eyes out. "Aunt Charlotte, you have no idea what my mother just told me," she said as if she were begging for mercy.

"Y-Yes, I just found out," she said, stroking her head.

Anne moaned. "It's absurd! Monsieur Levesque is a doctor and he should treat all patients like this, what's wrong with that?! Please, help me! She's only doing this to make me accept him."

"It could be," said Charlotte, quietly.

"It's that, isn't it, Aunt Charlotte? When did he ask for my hand?"

Charlotte shrugged, not being able to look at her. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do, please tell me," cried Anne.

"Listen, Annie, I love you and I'll do anything for you, but sometimes there are times where you can't do anything," Charlotte said. "We know that your father as spoiled you and with all these ideas for you to marry freely… It's not like you're a young girl anymore. All the girls your age are married and with children. Men also look at a girl's age. You have to marry someone rich or soon you'll have to marry an old man, maybe even a cripple. Monsieur Levesque was sent by the heavens above. He's rich, young, handsome, and he's in love with you."

"In love with me?" she asked, curiously.

Charlotte shook her head. "If you paid more attention to him, you'll notice."

"How could he be in love with me if he's only seen me twice or three times? Besides, right now… I just found out that the man that I was in love with lied to me and left without saying a word… I was so naïve," she said to herself. "And then you expect me to marry another man? I don't dislike Erik. He seems like a good man, but I don't think it's fair that I won't accept him back with the same feelings," Anne turned over and cried silently. Charlotte just sighed not knowing what to say.

* * *

"How nice to see you, Nicole," said Camille as Anne's friend entered the house.

"Merci, I wanted to know how Monsieur Stephan's health is. Raymond told me that he collapsed on the street," said Nicole.

Camille nodded. "Yes, but he's all better now."

"And Annie?" asked Nicole.

"In bed," responded Camille annoyed.

"Is she sick?"

"No, she slipped on the stairs. Come, I'll take you to her," she said.

Nicole looked at Camille in alarm. "Go to the kitchen, Mikaela," ordered Nicole as Anne's mother took her up the stairs.

"Oui, Madame."

Nicole gasped when she entered the room and saw Anne covered in bruises. "My God, what happened to you?" Anne just smiled and told her everything that happened yesterday, from her going to the station to her being cured by Erik. Nicole shook her head when she mentioned about Maurice. "How does that man have the audacity to do that to you? And he looked like such a decent man," said Nicole, angrily.

"I still can't believe it, either. I don't know what but something inside tells me that it's not true, that Maurice couldn't cheat on me that way," said Anne dreamily.

"But you even met his wife," said Nicole, not believing that her friend was still in love with this man.

"Yes, but maybe she wasn't his wife and she only did it to do him damage," said Anne, stubbornly.

"Then why did he disappear?" asked Nicole.

Anne shrugged. "I-I don't know, maybe he had to leave the city for an emergency."

"Without telling his superiors?"

"T-Then I don't now, Nikki, maybe someone robbed him, or he's hurt or d…" Anne couldn't even get the words out.

"Yes, but there's also the possibility that the woman could be saying the truth and he disappeared because his game was discovered," said Nicole.

Anne looked at her friend frightened. Part of her wanted to believe that they were all lies and that Maurice never cheated on her and the other was heart broken. All the evidence pointed that he had a wife, but does she trust his word over all the others?

* * *

"More bad news?" asked Nadir as Erik read a letter from the Durand family the next day.

"Madame Durand wants me to go visit her today in the afternoon," he said, grimly.

Nadir sighed. "You have to decide, Erik. Either you build a relationship with the girl or just walk away from it all."

"Yes, I know, but it's not easy," he said.

"Why?"

"I hate her family," he growled, but then softened, "but I like her."

* * *

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Belle," said Stephan.

Anne smiled and sat next to him on his bed. "I'm fine, Father. It hardly hurts anymore."

"Either way, it'll be better if you go back to bed and rest," he said. "Come in," he said, when he heard knocking on the door.

"Father," said Ricard, coming in with his mother. "Good morning," he said, kissing his hand. "I couldn't speak with Monsieur Moreau. He's out of the city and won't come back in two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" said Stephan, disappointingly. Anne noticed his reaction.

"Don't be troubled by that, it'll make you sick. We'll look for someone else to lend us the money," said Camille.

"Who? Nobody wants to lend us," said Stephan. Anne shifted in her seat nervously as her brother gave her a look.

"Don't worry, I know some way or another, we'll fix this situation," said Camille, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

* * *

"I hate to see your father like this," said Camille as she helped her daughter back to her room. "He's sick and almost at the edge of loosing everything. He tries to be strong, but deep inside he's desperate."

"Madame," said one of the maids. "Monsieur Levesque arrived." Anne froze when she heard his name.

Camille nodded. "Take him to the study. We'll be right there. Surely, he'll want to see how you are," she said to her daughter.

"Please, Mother, don't make me go down. At this moment, I'm not capable of speaking to him," pleaded Anne.

Camille sighed. "Alright, but you're going to have to see him eventually to say your thanks to him at least."

Anne nodded. "Don't tell him that it was him that… cured me. If he didn't tell you anything, it must have been for a reason."

"Fine," said Camille, walking out her room. She walked into the study and found Erik waiting for her. "Bonjour, Erik," she said as he kissed her hand. "Please have a seat. It's a good thing that we already spoke about your intentions with my daughter because if it weren't so, the situation would be very delicate. Even though you are a doctor, you are a young man and the times that Annie has been sick it was with a much older doctor was the one who tended to her. Of course, never alone. Her aunt and I were always in the room with her."

"I understand and I offer you my apologies, but it was important to check how serious her injuries were and see if she had any fractures," explained Erik. "Was it she who told you?"

"Non, she told her aunt. She's very embarrassed and wouldn't want anyone else knowing what had happened," she said. "Especially when you saw her with barely any clothes on."

"Believe me that I'm very sorry," he said, looking shameful.

"Yes, well, for me to relax her and let her know that her honor hasn't been dishonored, I had no other choice, but to tell her about your marital intentions."

Erik looked at her in shook. "A-And how did she react?" he asked, hopeful.

Camille chuckled. "She's so innocent that she cried… of relief, but also of the emotion."

Erik twitched the side of his mouth. _Emotion?_ He thought happily.

* * *

_The next day_

"Bonjour," greeted Erik to Camille and Charlotte the morning after. He kissed both of the women's hands.

"Bonjour Monsieur Erik," replied Camille. "Please excuse us for coming this early, but the whole family is very worried.

"Did something happen to Anne," he asked, frightened.

"No, she's fine, but she's just as worried as we are," said Camille. Erik sighed, rolling his eyes, knowing where this was going. "It's about the tariffs on our plantation."

Erik nodded. "Take a seat please."

"The day that Stephan collapsed on the street was the same day that he went to ask for a loan, but he was denied. Ricard went yesterday to another source, but they declined him, too. In reality, we're desperate. The day after tomorrow is when we have to pay and if we don't we'll loose the land, which is what gives us to eat."

"I know that you already asked me for that, but not until your daughter and I arrange the engagement," said Erik.

"B-But that could be arranged tomorrow o-or which ever day you want. Annie is in agreement," stuttered Camille.

Erik gave her a cold stare. "In what, Madame? In agreement for us to marry to save the family?"

"No, no," said Camille, standing up. "I reassure you that she knows nothing of that. Right, Charlotte?"

"Evidently not," whispered Charlotte frightened.

"Please, Erik. This is a manner of life or death. Stephan can't shake the anxiety that he has," said Camille, starting to cry.

Erik glared at her and groaned inwardly about what he was about to do. "Alright, I'll give you what you need, but with a warning. If I discover that Annabelle knows about this, there will be no wedding and you will have to return to me every cent."

Both sisters gasped, but regained their composure. "Certainly," said Camille, desperately.

Erik sighed. "How much do you need?"

* * *

"We have to talk," said Camille as she walked into Anne's room. "I guess that your father and I don't deserve love and affection."

"Mother, I love and respect you both," she said, sighing.

"Don't say that because it's not true. If you really loved us, you'll worry about us and listen to our opinions that we always give you. Do you understand how bad you've been acting? You were about to sink us in dishonor! Do you have any idea what would happen to your father if he ever found out about your romance with that militia man?" Anne just rolled her eyes, trying to find something to do without listening to her mother. "You know what he'll do? He'll look for him land and sea and challenge him in a duel. If he kills him, fine, but if he dies, you'll have that in your conscience!"

Anne glared at her mother, tears in her eyes. "I understand, Mother, what do you want for me?!"

"To accept Levesque's marriage proposal," said Camille.

"Alright, I'll accept, but I beg you, Mother, not to torment me any more," sobbed Anne. Camille picked up her skirts and left the room. Anne cried, going to her windows. "I pray to God, Maurice," she growled, "that you have a miserable life just like mine!" Anne collapsed to the floor and sobbed, uncontrollably.

* * *

Ricard chuckled as he collected all his winning money. His luck was on his hands tonight. He sighed, thinking how much money he can spend now that Anne was going to marry Erik. He gave fifteen thousand francs to them to pay the tariffs.

"Well, I'm going to leave, Ricard," said Leblanc.

"No!" growled Ricard. "One more card."

"I'm very tiered," complained Leblanc.

"Just one more card," said Ricard. "One more."

Leblanc looked at him and sighed. "Alright, one more."

Ricard panted and he distributed the two cards. He peaked and sighed in relief, knowing that he picked well. "I-I bet five hundred francs," he said.

Leblanc arched a brow up. "That's a lot of money," he said, also looking at his card. "Agreed, but put your money in."

Ricard laughed. "I don't carry that amount of money with me, but you have my word."

Leblanc shook his head. "I need something more than your word. Everyone knows that your family is going through a difficult economic period."

"Listen to me," hissed Ricard. "Erik Levesque is my future brother-in-law and he'll pay. Are you in or out?"

Leblanc nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

"Joseph Leblanc?" asked Erik the next morning. "No, I don't know him. Tell him to in, Jean."

Erik frowned as the elder man came in. "I'm delighted to meet you Monsieur Levesque," he said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mine. What can I help you with?"

"I have an owe of five hundred francs from your brother-in-law in reassurance that you'll pay me," he said, handing him a paper.

Erik looked at him curiously. "My brother-in-law?"

"Yes, Monsieur Ricard Durand."

Erik sighed. "From what I know, I have no relations with them and even if it so. I don't know why I should pay for his debts."

"But, he said it in front of witness and it a game of duels," repeated Leblanc.

Erik shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's not my problem."

* * *

"Bonjour," greeted Anne, seeing Leblanc waiting for her downstairs. "They told me that you wanted to see my father?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle Durand," he said.

"I'm sorry, but my father doesn't receive visits. He's very ill," she explained.

"Forgive me, but this situation is getting ridiculous. Your brother reassured me that Monsieur Levesque was going to pay for his debts, but it turns out that Monsieur Levesque doesn't want to pay me!"

Anne looked at the man in astonishment and shame. Her brother was taking advantage of Erik and she was sure that he's not going to take this very well.

* * *

"Erik!" said Ricard as he saw him walking in the streets. "Thank God I found you. I was just going to your house."

"Why?" asked Erik, annoyed.

"To thank you for the money you lend us to pay the tariffs. My mother and I went to pay for them today. There's another problem, though. We're short in paying for sediment for the crops, but I'm sure that with five hundred francs we'll be good."

"Don't lie to me," hissed Erik, turning to him. "Your creditor came by my house, telling me that I was going to pay for your debts. Who do you think I am? That I'm an imbecile that you guys can mess around with?"

"Erik, please."

"I say it because it's true. I agreed to help you, but not for these types of costs," Erik said, angrily.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I swear it won't happen again," said Ricard.

Erik nodded. "Alright, I accept your apology, but this better not happen again."

"Please, lend me that money, Erik. If I don't pay, I'll be in a difficult position."

"You already are in one," said Erik, slapping him on the back hard, almost making him fall, and walked away.

* * *

**_Yeah, I know. Anne is over reacting by Erik being the doctor, but women were like that those days. Silly, huh? Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

"He has no virtue, Mother. He had the nerve to go around and say that Levesque could pay all his debts because he's his future brother-in-law. You know what the worst thing was that the creditor went to Levesque's house and asked for the money," said Anne, infuriated.

"When I see your brother, I'll talk to him," said Camille.

"But that doesn't change anything!" shouted Anne. "It's a disgrace and abuse!"

"Erik is a mature man. He'll understand," she said, calmly.

"What is he going to understand?" said Anne, impatiently. "That Ricard is publicly announcing that he's his brother-in-law so that he could pressure him and urge him to ask for my hand."

Camille sighed. "Just stop with your foolishness."

Anne shook her head. "No, it's not foolishness! It's shameful! With what face will I show him when I see him?"

"Act like the naïve one who knows nothing," Camille simply said as she headed towards the door.

"Naïve," whispered Anne. "What outlook do you have of me, Mother?"

Camille looked back to her. "The one that you deserve." Anne sighed. She felt like her mother hated her and the only thing that will make her happy is if she bathed her in gold. "Where are you going?" asked Camille as she entered her room, seeing her husband getting up.

"To get dressed," he said, quietly as he put his robe one.

"I don't think Levesque would mind seeing you in robes," she said.

"Well, I do," said Stephan. "I want to go downstairs anyways. At what time is he coming?"

"I asked him to come during the afternoon, but I think he'll show up soon," responded Camille.

Stephan looked around. "Where are my clothes?" he asked.

Camille sighed. "I'll give them to you immediately."

* * *

Anne walked carelessly around her front yard gardens, seeing which were dead or dying and picking them out to throw them away. She turned and saw the same man who visited her in the morning. "If you're looking for my brother, he's not here," she said, annoyed.

"Listen, mademoiselle, he owes me money and someone is going to have to pay for it. I don't care if it's your father, your mother, or your grandmother. The duels of poker are of honor and they have to be paid for," said Leblanc infuriated. Anne looked up and bowed her head shame seeing Erik, heading towards them. Leblanc looked back and he too saw Erik. "Oh, Monsieur Levesque is here."

"I'm glad that you seem to be looking better," said Erik, staring at Anne.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

"Can you excuse us for a bit," he said, taking the man to the side. Anne bowed her head courteously. "I'll pay the debts alright, but stop bothering her," he growled. "Come to my house tonight."

Leblanc smirked. "Alright, excusez-moi, Mademoiselle," he bowed at Anne.

Erik turned his head back to Anne. "You don't have to worry anymore."

Anne kept her head down. "This is very embarrassing," she whispered.

"Don't feel embarrassed. It's your brother's fault not yours," said Erik.

Anne sighed. "But it's the same. It's still about my family. You must have an awful opinion of us," she said, turning to walk away, but Erik held her back.

"Not of you," he said, amiably. "What else did that man tell you?"

"W-Well, he already came by this morning after going to your house," she stuttered. "I don't know how Ricard dared to say that lie."

Erik laughed. "Do you refer to when he said that I was his brother-in-law?"

Anne nodded. "Yes."

"Don't be concerned about that," he said, "and to be honest, that's the reason for my visits." Anne stared at him. "I like you a lot, Anne. Since the first time I saw you three months ago."

"Three months ago?" repeated Anne.

"Yes, you were walking down the street with your brother. From that moment, I felt something special towards you. I understand that I'm a stranger, but if you give me the opportunity to court you, maybe there will be a closer emotional bond between us," said Erik. He saw her discomfort. "You don't have to respond to me now, but think about it. I don't care if you accept me or not, but I want your response to be freely and honest without the influence of any person or other circumstances."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Anne.

"Because if I were to marry, I want my wife to accept me for me and not the money that I have," he said, grabbing her hands. He lifted them to his lips. Anne gasped and pulled back as he leaned in to kiss her. "Did it bother you?"

Anne covered her mouth with her hand. "N-Non," she stammered.

"Well, I'm sure lunch will be ready soon," said Erik, taking her hand in his again.

Anne blushed furiously as he took her inside the house. They both noticed her father was already sitting down in the drawing room, waiting for them. "Ah, Monsieur Levesque, it's a pleasure to see you again," he said, shaking his hand.

"Merci, Monsieur, it's wonderful to see you again," replied Erik.

"Please, sit. Go ask about the chocolate and sweets that your mother and aunt promised us, Belle," said Stephan.

Anne nodded. "Yes, Father," she said and left to the kitchen.

"I told Belle to go to the kitchen because I know that you don't want her to find out about the noble spends that you have done for us," said Stephan. "I feel very embarrassed. Even with our situation, my wife shouldn't have accepted your offerings. I'm referring about the payment you did on the tariffs. When she told me, I felt bad because it's dreadful that you'll think that we're taking advantage of the care you have of our daughter."

Erik shook his head. "I did it with pleasure, Monsieur."

Stephan smiled. "It looks like you have a great heart, Erik," he said. Erik looked down, thinking about his past deeds. "If your desire to marry Belle is fulfilled, then you have my blessing. My daughter is a good girl. She's intelligent, affectionate, and of good heart. I always told her that I would never force her to marry and that she could choose. I truly hope that she corresponds to your feelings. I love her. She's the light of my life. She deserves to be happy."

Erik smiled back. "I swear to you, Monsieur, that if your daughter accepts me, I'll do anything to make her happy."

Stephan smiled and took his hand out. Erik gladly shook it. "I believe you."

* * *

Camille quickly walked towards the entrance when her son finally got home. "How dare you," she hissed.

Ricard chuckled. "What did I do this time?"

"You gambled again! Not only did you swear to me that you would stop, but you had the nerve to ask your creditor that Erik is going to pay the debt!"

"He's going to do it, is he not?" said Ricard with a smug on his face. "Just a moment ago I saw Leblanc and he told me that he was going to Erik's home to get the money."

"I don't want you to abuse him so shamefully," said Camille, annoyed.

Ricard laughed. "So, what you're saying that I can do it, but not in a shameful way?" Camille huffed at her son's rudeness. "I did a mistake, but I promise you that it will never happen again."

"I don't believe in your promises anymore."

"Mother, please! The thing he doesn't lack is money. He has all the money in the world and we're giving him a fair trade, huh?"

"Annie told me that the creditor asked Erik paid for it because Ricard told him that Erik will pay it," said Charlotte, coming down the stairs.

Ricard smirked. "That's right."

"And you say it just like that. Your face should be falling from the shame!" cried Charlotte.

"Oh, Aunt Charlotte, you're so dramatic. Excusez-moi," Ricard chuckled, bowing and walking away.

"Did you hear how he disrespected me!" hissed Charlotte.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Then don't get involved in what doesn't concern you."

Charlotte glared at her sister. "I get involved because _I am _involved, not because I'm your sister, but because I'm an accomplice to all that shameful things you and Ricard have done to obligate Annie to marry that man."

"And what did you want? Did you want her to marry a starved peasant like your dead husband?"

Charlotte smirked. "It's better to marry a starved peasant but in love, instead for money like what you did."

**_

* * *

_**

"Levesque proposed to you?" asked Nicole, shocked. "When?"

"Yesterday," replied Anne as they went to the back porch.

"I imagine that you'll say yes." Anne only sighed and looked away. "Don't tell me that you're still thinking about that man. He cheated to you, Annie. He sweet talked you when he was already married. He made fun of you!"

"He might have cheated on me, but never made fun of me," said Anne. "He really did love me, Nikki."

"That's still bad, Annie. You can't imagine yourself being married to him when he already is married. He's a coward, Annie, admit it. What did you want? Did you want to see each other in secrecy forever or wait until his wife dies."

Anne sighed. "He wanted me to escape with him."

"Escape!" gasped Nicole. "How horrible! Annie, you should damn him for asking you do that. You were about to ruin your life forever! You have to thank God that his wife came and opened your eyes. But forget it. You have to think about you and your future and Erik Levesque. He's a wonderful match! And how does he treat you?"

Anne smiled. "He's kind. He's not arrogant. My father likes him."

"Then, what more can you want?!"

Anne looked away from Nicole. "I wanted to marry in love."

**_

* * *

_**

"Bonjour, Erik, Annie is going to be here soon. I would like to say that I'm very sorry for Ricard's behavior," said Camille.

Erik nodded. "I'm glad you brought up the topic because the only reason I paid for his debt because I saw Anne's distress. I am confident that I won't do it ever again and I'm dead serious, Madame," he said, glaring at her.

Camille gulped and took a step back. "O-Of course, you have every right to be angry and I'm truly embarrassed. I just hope that this small incident doesn't change your feelings towards my daughter."

Erik shook his head. "No, your daughter and your husband, Madame, are something else," he said smirking.

**_

* * *

_**

"Annie told me that Erik Levesque is very interested in her. He's even talked to her about marriage," said Nicole to her husband. Raymond just nodded at her as he read the paper. "It looks like you don't like the idea."

Raymond chuckled. "For the Durand's it's a blessing because the man is rich, but I really don't care."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nicole.

"I don't like that man. He doesn't share the same political views as we do. He's strange. What kind of man likes to compose music? What do we really know about this man? He's never made any public appearance until now. Don't you find that strange?"

Nicole shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't care about politics and what's wrong with just composing music."

They both looked up as someone came in singing in the room. "Well I thought nobody lived in this house anymore," laughed Lancet as he came in his brother-in-law's study.

Nicole laughed and got up to greet her brother. "Lancet, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Baby sister, you're more gorgeous than ever," said Lancet, smiling. "Come stai, Raymond?" he asked.

"Fine, fine," said Raymond. He never really liked his wife's brother, but he had to put with it.

"When did you come back from Italy?" asked Nicole, excitedly.

"Oh, about two weeks ago, I spent some time with our parents in Nice and they send their warmest regards," said Lancet. "I had an urge and decided to spend some time with you guys."

"Well what does Italy have to say about our country," asked Raymond.

"You know very well that I hate politics, but if you liked to know about fashion, horses, the best cigar qualities?" he chuckled as he looked through Raymond's cigar case. "Which aren't these. I can tell you everything you want."

"And your luggage?" asked Nicole.

"It's still in the carriage," responded Lancet.

Nicole smiled. "Well, I'll ask for them to prepare you a room."

"Merci, Nikki, good day, Raymond!" he called behind him as they left the study. "I brought you things from Milan that will have all your friends green in envy."

**_

* * *

_**

"In my manor, there is a garden, but after years of not tending it, it's been abandoned," said Erik as he walked beside Anne in the Durand's gardens.

"Why is abandoned?" asked Anne.

Erik shrugged. "Nobody cares about it."

Anne looked up at him. "And you don't care either?"

"Now when I go back, I'm going to ask for them to fix it up. What other interests do you have other than gardening?" asked Erik.

Anne sighed. "Well, I know what every other woman should know. I embroil cushions, I cook, and I can play the piano."

"You play the piano?" asked Erik.

"A little. We have one in the drawing room, but no one uses it. I sometimes play when there's no one around," she said.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you play when there's no one around to hear you play?" he asked.

"Because I play poorly. You probably play beautifully since you are a composer and your voice…" Anne trailed off and blushed.

"You like my voice?"

Anne turned even redder. "I never heard such a power and… beautiful voice before," she whispered.

"Thank you," he said, also turning a bit red. "Do you sing?"

Anne laughed. Both were shocked by her response. It was the first time she had around him. "I can't sing to save my life."

Erik chuckled. "I hope you won't ever get in that situation. Your mother mentioned that you helped out in the hospital."

Anne nodded. "I sometimes go to help the doctors and I also take toys to the children who are ill. I love children," she said, smiling.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened the other day at my house," he said as Anne looked away. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. The body is a beautiful thing and because of it we can see, hear, taste a good meal, and even think," he whispered getting closer to her. "Any man would be pleased to admire a beautiful body like yours." Anne gasped at his boldness. She turned to walk away, but he caught her by the arm and forced her to look at him. "Please don't leave. Understand that I'm falling in love with you like a mad man. It's a sensitive subject because I haven't had luck with love because of… what's hidden behind the mask."

Anne frowned when he mentioned his mask. She barely even thought about what's hidden behind it. "I don't merely care about looks, Monsieur Levesque," she said, softly.

"Call me, Erik, and it's not that I don't doubt you, but I still don't trust a lot of people," he said sadly. "But I'm sure if you accept me, I'll learn to trust you like the palm of my hand. I'm leaving to Orleans soon and I'll like an answer before I go."

Anne looked up at him. She thought about her father, her mother, her whole family. She knew she was the only one who could help them and she hated it. "I accept," she whispered, nervously. "I accept to marry you."

Erik broke with a smile. He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "You have no idea how happy you've made me. I promise… I swear that you won't regret it."

Anne closed her eyes. _And you Erik, will you regret marrying me_, she thought.

**_

* * *

_**

"My goodness, look at the size of that rock!" exclaimed Camille.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," said Charlotte.

Anne smiled meekly. "Thank you, Aunt Charlotte."

Stephan smiled at his daughter proudly. "I give you the best wishes from my part," he said, kissing Anne's cheek. Stephan went to pat Erik on the back.

"Your gift has taken us by surprise and we don't have anything to correspond to," said Camille.

"Wait, there is something," said Charlotte, leaving the room.

"Sit down, please," said Stephan. Erik sat on the couch and Anne sat next to him. "What bothers me the most is that Belle doesn't have money to give back to you."

"That doesn't matter, Monsieur, by marrying, your daughter it's a gift, I reassure you," said Erik, taking Anne's hand. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"When are you thinking of getting married?" asked Camille.

Erik smiled. "I hope it'll be as soon as possible. Is that alright with you?" he asked Anne. She stayed quiet for a while, but smiled quickly.

"Yes, its fine," she responded.

Charlotte came back out of breath. "It's not much, but I hope Monsieur Erik will appreciate it," she said, handing him a photograph.

Erik got up and smiled seeing the photograph. "Madame, thank you, it's beautiful," he said, looking at the picture of Anne.

**_

* * *

_**

"I want you to have these," said Stephan as he talked to Erik privately in his study. Erik looked at the papers curiously knowing exactly what they were. "They are the deeds to the house. I want you to accept them as guarantee of the money that you lent us."

"There's no need for that, Monsieur Durand," said Erik, shaking his head.

"I insist," argued Stephan.

Erik sighed and hesitantly took the papers. "As you wish."

Stephan smiled. "I don't think Belle could find a better man."

Erik smiled back. "Thank you."

"You leave today to Orleans?" asked Stephan.

Erik nodded. "Yes, I need to check on the manor and quickly do some business over there, but I'll come back as soon as I can so I can marry Anne."

**_

* * *

_**

"Where are you going to live?" asked Charlotte as she and Camille walked behind Anne to her room.

"I don't know," said Anne.

"I hope he doesn't keep her in that manor of his. Who knows what it'll be like there," said Camille. "But you should write him a letter saying that you prefer to live here with us… and also it'll be nice to see what he can give us." Anne shot a glare at her mother. "It'll be nice to invite the governor to the party."

Anne sighed. "I prefer that there were no parties," she said.

"So that everyone would think we're hiding something? Out of the question! Even if we don't have money, we still have our last name and honor," Camille said. "And that fortunately, no one is going to take away from us."

Anne glared at her mother's figure as she walked out of the room. "Is she ever going to stop accusing me for loving Maurice!" she cried.

Charlotte shook her head. "Don't pay any attention to her."

"But she bothers me and offends me. I can't wait to get married and leave here, mostly to never see her face or Ricard's," scowled Anne.

"Don't be resentful, sweetheart," said Charlotte. Anne let out a sob. "Annie, I know this isn't the best moment, but do you think your new husband would let me go live with the two of you?"

Anne smiled. "That'll be wonderful, Aunt Charlotte. At least I won't feel so alone. I'm really frightened."

"Of what, love? Erik looks like a good man…"

"No, Aunt Charlotte, I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of me. I have dreamt so much in the day that Maurice and I would marry that I don't that I could stand be the wife of another man," she said, looking at the engagement ring he gave her.

**_

* * *

_**

Erik sighed as he finally got home to his manor. It felt good to be away from the rowdy city of Paris. He missed Orleans, especially his music room. He wanted to get started in a new composition and Anne was the inspiration for it. Nadir said he had to leave back to Persia to go visit his son, but he reassured Erik that he would be there in time for the wedding. Erik put his coat on its hanger and was greeted by the servants of the manor. He nodded his head courtly, silently telling them to go about their business.

"Monsieur Levesque, Father Alexandre is here," said Julian, one of his servants.

Erik smiled and thanked him. He quickly went to the parlor and went to see Alexandre waiting for him. "Father Alexandre, how are you? I see you got my letter," he said, giving him a hug.

"I'm fine, but it looks like you're doing better than me," Alexandre said, chuckling.

"Why do you say that?" asked Erik.

"I can see all your teeth," he said.

Erik nodded. "I'm getting married."

Alexandre looked at him in a happy surprise. "You're getting married? To who?"

"Her name is Annabelle Durand. I met her in Paris. She comes from a good family. Her father was a general," he said as Marie came inside to give them drinks. "She's beautiful, humble, sweet, and I think I've fallen hard for her."

There was a sudden crash as Marie dropped their drinks onto the floor. Marie blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

Erik shook his head. "Its fine, Marie, go tell one of the girls to come help you pick it up," he said.

Marie nodded and quickly went out of the room. Alexandre laughed. "I think she likes you, too."

"I know, but I don't share the same feelings as she does," he said, sighing. "The first time that has ever happened."

"Well, I can't wait to meet this future wife of yours. When's the wedding?" asked Alexandre.

"Soon, I want to be married in less than a month."

**_

* * *

_**

"Lancet! What a surprise?" said Charlotte as he entered the house.

Lancet chuckled. "I'm glad to see you so well, Madame Charlotte. Tres jolie, Madame."

"How nice to see you again. When did you come back to Paris?" she asked.

"Today in the afternoon," he said, grinning.

"I can't believe it," said Ricard, coming down the stairs. "Lancet, you're back!" he said, laughing.

Lancet laughed back. "My old friend, how are you?"

Ricard smiled. "Fine, fine, come let me go buy you a drink."

About two hours later the two friends were "standing" around the piano with slurs coming out of their mouths due to their heavy drinking. Ricard laughed as Lancet tried to play the piano, but missed a couple of keys.

"This is life!" yelled Lancet. "God, I missed Paris. People here are happy without prestige. You can do whatever you want here without having to go confess every time you see a woman's pantalets."

Ricard laughed historically, drink in hand. "Stop playing the piano," he slurred, pressing his hands on the keys, making an awful sound. He collapsed on the seat next to Lancet. "Y-You play like if you were touching the chest of a mademoiselle."

They both laughed and made their way back to the bar to get another drink. "So, what's been going on with you life, my brother."

Ricard let out a groan. "My father doesn't love me and we're on the edge of loosing everything."

Lancet nodded, trying to understand what Ricard was saying. "But I heard that Annie is going to marry a rich man."

Ricard laughed. "My sister, yes, isn't she just precious? She's going to marry one of the richest men in all of Paris, but they're being… dogs to me," he stuttered. "They want me to start working," he said, cracking up.

Lancet laughed along with him. "I spent all my money in Italy, too. Father said I have to start working soon!"

They both stumbled to the ground and laughed together, while the other people in the pub laughed at them.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Anne glared at the ring that Erik gave her. It almost burned on her finger. It was everything that she didn't feel for him. She silently cursed her mother and brother for making her marry Erik just because he paid off the tariffs and because he'll soon be the reason why they're back in financial balance again. She, however, planned not to let Erik pay for any luxuries that they might want.

She pulled the ring off her finger and put it back in the box. She sighed, getting up and went down stairs. She almost rolled her eyes hearing her mother speaking about her engagement with Erik to Lancet and Ricard.

"He even had the ring ready. They're going to marry very soon," said Camille.

"Ah! Annie!" said Lancet. "I heard about your engagement and you look splendid!"

Anne smiled softly. "Thank you."

Camille nodded. "Come, Annie, I would like to speak to you," she said, taking her to the study. "You're in your house, Lancet."

"Merci, Madame Camille," he said, bowing.

"Sister," said Ricard, blocking her path. "Congratulations." Anne glared at him and walked after her mother.

Lancet laughed. "Your sister doesn't seem very enthusiastic with her engagement."

Ricard shrugged. "She was with some peasant officier before Erik. She said she was in love with him," he scowled.

"Really, and what happened to him?" asked Lancet as he played the piano.

"I don't know, but who cares," said Ricard.

"Never would I have imagined it, but now thinking about it. In your sister's life, there's a… je ne sais quoi. Something that gives her a passionate soul," he said, looking at the key notes.

Ricard glared at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing to be offended by, but when she has forgotten about the officier, the one who's going to enjoy her feisty spirit will be her husband."

"I don't like the way you are speaking about my sister. Belle is a decent woman!" growled Ricard.

Lancet laughed. "The decent women don't take pleasure in bed."

"Lancet!" he barked as he slammed is fist down the keys.

* * *

"When someone speaks to you about Erik, you should show a different face," said Camille in the study.

Anne glared at her mother. "I do what I can, Mother."

"Don't speak to me that way because married or not, you're going to have to respect me," she said.

"What do you mean by that? That I'm going to have to obey you until the day that I die?" said Anne harshly.

Camille huffed. "At least give me credit for what I'm doing to you and when I tell you something, it's not to bother you, but because I worry about you and the family. Oh! And it'll be nice if you wrote a letter to your fiancé, to at least give him the illusion that you like him just a bit."

* * *

"The problem is that I haven't been able to be alone with him," said Camille, speaking to her sister. "That's why I haven't spoken to him about the bride's wardrobe."

"Then write him a letter," said Charlotte.

"That's the problem! If I ask him for the money, he's going to tell me no because he already hates me," said Camille.

Charlotte sighed. "I doubt that Annie would want to do it."

"That's why you should do it!"

"Me?" hissed Charlotte.

"Why not? Erik doesn't hate you and he really liked the gift you gave him," said Camille, smiling.

"Not a chance. I'm not going to ask him for money," said Charlotte.

Camille glared at her. "Then how are we going to pay for the wardrobe? Do you want her to go on her honeymoon with old clothes and used shoes?!"

Charlotte shook her head. "Of course not, but why don't you just sell your jewelry?"

Camille gasped. "You are so selfish. I take you out of the streets, giving you a roof and food," she said, going up the stairs.

"And the worn dresses, I know," said Charlotte going after her. "But I will not ask Erik for money, besides he already likes Annie independently, even if we dress her in old or new clothes alike."

* * *

"I was thinking about the costs that we're going to have for Belle's wedding," said Stephan to his wife.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing," she said. "They're many, but I haven't had the change to speak to Erik about it…"

"Don't you dare ask him for money," said Stephan.

Camille huffed at his stubbornness. "Well what do you want us to do then?"

Stephan sighed. "We have some money left, but we need that to pay from for the plantation's crops. We have no other choice, but to sell the jewels."

Camille's mouth gaped. "No, Stephan, please don't."

"I don't mean your personal ones, but the ones that I gave you when I had more money," he said, softly.

"But those are the more expensive ones and the ones that I wear at the parties," whined Camille.

Stephan shook his head. "I'm sorry, Camille, but we have no other choice."

* * *

Camille sat angrily in her chair, sitting next to her son on the balcony. "I can't believe he's going to sell those jewels," she said, fanning herself "and all because of some foolish idiots."

Ricard sighed. "You know that my father is like that."

Camille frowned and looked at her son. "You look depressed, son," she said, worriedly.

"Of course, Mother," he said, slouching back in his chair. "It's sad not having money."

One of the maids came in and handed Camille a letter. "There's a letter for you, Madame," she said.

Camille sighed and opened it. "It's from Tavin Morel," she said, surprised.

Ricard's head shot up. "Tavin Morel from the bank?" he asked.

Camille quickly read. "He says that Erik gave full instructions to pay for all costs related to the wedding!" she gasped.

"Did he say if there was any limit?" asked Ricard, getting up.

"No!" said Camille, smiling.

"I-I need new suits… a-and couple of boots," said Ricard, anxiously.

Camille nodded. "Fine, fine, but don't tell anyone of this. If your father finds out, he's going to obligate us to refuse."

* * *

Erik sat on the dinner table of his manor, eating along with Julian and Marie. "I want to fix the garden," he told them. "Renew the soil and pull out all the weeds. Oh! And plant many flowers."

Marie smiled. "I can take care of that, Monsieur."

"Merci, Marie," he said, smiling at her. "I want this place to be ready to receive its new mistress." Marie froze. "I'm getting married in less than a month. Marie already new that, right?"

Marie slowly nodded, trying to hold back her tears. Julian nodded and saw the distress look on his daughter's face. He shook his head at her illusions with the manor's owner.

* * *

"Marie, please," said Julian, trying to console his daughter. Marie sobbed into the pillow. "I know that since Monsieur Levesque hired us, he has been nice and thoughtful to us, but between the two of you are many differences."

"O-Oui, he's rich and I'm nothing, but a poor maid," she said, through her tears. "Of course, he's going to want someone in his class who's pretty and elegant."

Julian sighed. "You know that you are a beautiful woman, Marie, and you have elegance, as well. The only thing we lack is money."

Marie glared at him. "Leave me, Father. I just want to be alone right now," she said. Julian shook his head and left her room. Marie silently cried until she slept for the man that she would never be with.

* * *

"Your mother told me to write a letter to your fiancé for money," Charlotte told Anne the next day as they ate their breakfast.

Anne looked up from her plate. "No, Aunt Charlotte, don't do it."

"Certainly not and that's what I told her," explained Charlotte. Anne sighed and went back to eating her food. "You know what I was thinking, love. I still have my wedding dress. I mean I've always been a bit fuller than you, but we can always adjust it."

Anne looked at her in displeasure. She hated when they mentioned the wedding between her and Erik.

"Tomorrow, we're going to go shopping for the wedding arrangements," said Camille, going into the dining room.

"With what money, Mother?" asked Anne.

Camille smiled. "I'm going to listen to the advice that your aunt gave me. I'm going to sell my jewels."

Anne shook her head, standing up. "No, Mother, don't do that for me."

Camille rose her hand up. "Your father agrees with me."

"But…" Anne sighed as her mother walked away.

"It's alright, Annie," said Charlotte. "That's the only good thing about jewelry. You sell them when you need the money. Besides, you have to enter your husband's house as a queen! And that's exactly what you are. You're a queen, Annie," she said, smiling.

Anne sighed. "I don't feel like one," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Annie isn't as young as she used to be and she was very lucky to find a man for a husband, especially when her family is practically in ruins," said Nicole as she sowed next to her brother.

Lancet laughed. "Do you always speak so well about your friends, Nikki?"

Nicole huffed. "I'm not speaking badly about her. I'm simply saying the truth, what everyone sees and hears."

"Madame Dubois," said Mikaela, going into the parlor. "There's a letter for you."

Nicole smiled. "Thank you," she said, taking it.

Lancet grinned. "Who is it, little sister? I _hope_ that you have a secret lover."

Nicole sighed. "Excuse me," she said, opening the letter. Her blood ran cold, seeing from who it was from.

_Dear Madame Nicole Dubois,_

_I come to you, knowing how much you care about Annabelle very dearly. I beg you to give her the letter that is attached with this one. _

_Maurice Martin_

* * *

Nicole walked quickly towards Anne's house. The letter that Maurice had sent was bone chilling. No one had heard from him until now. She wondered where he was and what he could want with Anne, but being her friend and all, she knew she had to give her the letter.

"Bonjour, Elise," greeted Nicole as she walked in. "Is Annie home?"

"Didn't she tell you, Madame? She went shopping with her mother and aunt. I'm not sure when she's going to come back," explained Elise.

"Nikki, dear," said Ricard, coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Ricard," she said out of breath. "Your sister is inattentive. She could have at least taken me to go shopping with her."

Ricard laughed and kissed her hand. "My mother decided it from one day to another. You know that preparations for weddings take a lot of time and patience. Come. Drink some of the juice that our maids prepared."

"Non, I have to leave, but when Annie comes back, tell her that I have something urgent to give her… I mean to tell her," she said, smiling.

Ricard frowned. "It was a pleasure then." Nicole smiled and left the house, leaving him deep in thought.

* * *

"Is that what she told you? That she needed something to give to her?" asked Lancet.

"Oui, I think she was going to say give, but she changed her mind," replied Ricard.

Lancet sighed. "Ah! Mademoiselle Karina, the afternoon lighting gives such a great fragrance," he said, smirking.

"It's so good to see you, Monsieur Lancet. On Sunday, I saw your sister at church, but she didn't tell me you were back," said Karina shyly. She wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world. She was almost thirty and she has not even courted once. She usually wore black and always had her nanny by her side.

Ricard almost huffed in annoyance as Lancet talked to Karina. _Damn, she's ugly_, he thought. "Well if she didn't mention me, it must mean that she thinks ill of me."

Karina laughed. "Oh, don't say that. And how are your parents?"

"Tres bien, tres bien, merci, but you of course, look splendid with each day," he said, flirting with her.

Karina blushed. "Oh, Lord, why do you say such things?" she said.

"Oh, excuse me, have you met my good friend, Ricard," said Lancet, pointing to him.

Ricard smiled and took his hand out. "Mademoiselle, it's a pleasure. Please excuse the awful manners of Monsieur Lefebvre for delaying our meeting," he said, kissing her hand. Karina's breath almost left as his lips touched her gloved hand.

"Mademoiselle Karina Girard meet Monsieur Ricard Durand," said Lancet, quickly.

"It was a pleasure, Mademoiselle," said Ricard, flashing her a smirk. Her face turned redder and excused herself as she left. Both watched as Karina walked away with her nanny.

"Did you know that she has as a lot of money like your brother-in-law?" said Lancet.

"Well that's good for her," said Ricard, laughing. "Have you seen her. She's hideous."

"She's also an orphan and single," said Lancet seriously.

Ricard chuckled and looked at him. "Single? It doesn't surprise me." He laughed thinking about Karina's face, but it soon died out seeing the look on Lancet's face. "What? Why are you looking at me that way? Do you want me to ask her to marry me?"

"Women like that would die to have a lover without the need to marry said man," said Lancet, walking away. Ricard frowned seeing him walk away, but wondered why he would say something so ridiculous like that.

* * *

Nicole gasped when Lancet snatched the letter from Maurice to Anne from her hands. "Lancet, give it to me!" she said, chasing after him.

Lancet laughed seeing to who it was for. "Don't tell me this is the famous Maurice Martin that has smitten little Anne, huh?"

Nicole glared at him reaching for the letter, but Lancet pulled it back again. "How do you know that?"

Lancet shrugged. "Let's open it," he said.

"What?" she hissed. "Are you mad?"

Don't tell me that you aren't a bit curious with what's written in here, little sister?" asked Lancet.

Nicole shook her head. "It's wrong?"

"Don't worry! We'll seal it up with another envelope." Nicole bit her lip, but did nothing stop her brother.

_My Belle,_

_I'm in Château d'If Prison, where they brought me chained and hurt without knowing the reason for my arrest. All I know that I'm behind bars because of the orders executed by General Bertrand. Since that moment, I haven't been able to speak to any authority. Now I'm here surrounded by four walls and the only one who knows about the crime is General Bertrand and God._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Maurice_

"How horrible!" gasped Nicole. "I thought he left Annie. So, that's why…"

"He disappeared," finished Lancet. Nicole snapped her head back to her brother. "I, too, know that."

* * *

Anne smiled as she returned back to her house. Her mother and aunt both went insane shopping for clothes and they even fitted her for a wedding gown. She reminded herself constantly that this wasn't a preparation for her wedding with Maurice, but with a man she didn't love. She didn't understand why God was punishing her this way. She wondered what wrong doing she had done. _Was it the secret meetings I had with Maurice? But I never did anything wrong with him. We just exchanged a couple… a lot of kisses_, she thought.

"Mademoiselle Annie," said Elisa, running up to her. "You received a letter while you were gone," she whispered. "I put it on your desk."

Anne smiled and her eyes even sparkled. She quickly made her way to her room and searched for the letter on her desk. Her grin grew when she found it. After opening it, her smile faded seeing that it was from Erik. She had hoped it was from Maurice. Her aunt entered the room after her.

"Annie, did you get a letter from Erik?" Anne only nodded and handed her the letter. "Oh, how romantic! He says:

_My Dearest_

_I'm sorry for leaving so soon without getting to know you better. However, I hope that through our letters it might ease our distance and nothing more will bring me joy that you will express yourself from your heart and mine. I have also given instructions to fix the garden so that when you come here, they'll be the first to give you a beautiful welcome. _

_Yours truly,_

_Erik_

"The sweetest things that he says, doesn't he? Oh, Annie, you're so lucky," said Charlotte.

Anne just stayed silent until she heard her bedroom door opened. She smiled seeing her father some in. Her aunt left to leave them alone.

"Belle." She got up and greeted him. "How was the trip?"

"Fine," she simply said.

"I see your mother brought you many things," he said. Anne again nodded. "Belle, tell me, are you in love with your fiancée?"

"W-Well, I don't know him that well. He's a good man and attentive."

Stephan eyed her. "But you don't love him?"

Anne looked away. "Of course, I do."

"You don't look very convincing."

"Well, I don't love him yet, but I want to marry him, Father, and who better than with Erik."

"Is it because he's rich?" Anne's smile faded. Could she have the nerve to lie to her father?

**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the long wait, but here's another chapter to enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**_

"N-No, Father, Erik is an enjoyable, attentive, and nice man. He even makes me laugh," explained Anne.

Stephan smiled. "I hope you're telling me the truth," he said, touching the side of her face. "Firstly, because I wouldn't want you marrying for money and secondly, because Erik is a decent man who doesn't deserve a wife that the only virtue she sees in him is for what he has in his pocket."

Anne looked down. "No, Father, it's not like that."

"Well, I'm happy for that," he said. Anne watched him leave feeling the guilt in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Ricard sighed as he sat in his room with his mother. His father and sent him to the governor to help him give him a job, but Ricard dreaded thinking of working and giving up his old habits. It was the only choice Stephan was giving him or he'll kick his son out of the house.

"Mother, please, try to convince Father. I don't want to be working like a mule," protested Ricard.

Camille sighed as she fanned herself when the door knocked. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Madame, Monsieur Lefebvre is here to see Monsieur Durand," said Ada.

Ricard immediately jumped to his feet and opened the door for his friend. Lancet had told him that Nicole had received a letter from Maurice to Anne and he'll do what he can to get the letter from her. Maybe he convinced her.

Lancet came in smirking with the letter in his hands. Camille let out a breath of relief when she saw it.

"Oh, Lancet, you're a life saver!" she said. She took the letter and held it up to a candle, watching it burn.

"Yes, destroy it, Mother. I was just talking to her about my father wants me to start working," said Ricard.

Lancet laughed. "Don't worry about that because I know these silk traders that we can do business with."

Camille stared, contemplating, whether to trust her son and his friend, but it was either that or never see her son living under a bridge.

* * *

Anne glared at her mother as she walked into her room. The banker came by earlier while Camille and Charlotte were walking around town and told her to come to him with confidence to spend as much money as she wanted since Erik gave no money limit on how much they could spend. It was embarrassing in her part that her mother could accept something like that when she had told her that she had sold her jewelry.

"What's wrong?" asked Camille, seeing the look on her daughter's face.

"What's wrong?" repeated Anne. "I just found out that you didn't sell your jewelry like you told me and that everything we have spent, Erik has paid for it."

Camille sighed. "Who told you?"

"Monsieur Morel," replied Anne.

"But you told me…" Started Charlotte, but was cut off by Camille.

"And what's the problem?"

"The problem is that it's embarrassing and humiliating," said Anne, looking at her with eyes wide open.

"What's so embarrassing about it?" asked Camille, still cool and collected. "He offered the money."

"Then you should have denied it!" shouted Anne.

"Why? It was part of the deal," Camille simply said.

"What deal, Mother?!" yelled Anne.

"Lower your voice!" hissed Camille. "Do you want your father to find out and for him to have a heart attack?"

"But, Mother, I _have _to know. Did you arrange my marriage in those conditions? Did you put me up for sale and he bought me?!"

"No, course not…" Charlotte said, trying to calm her niece down, but again Camille intervened.

"I'm tiered of cooperating with you, your father, and Erik. Yes, I made a deal with Erik, your hand in exchange for money so we wouldn't loose everything. If I agreed to this, is because I care about our family name, the position we're in, and have the same respect we've always had, even to give you the life of a queen, which you do not deserve."

Anne closed her eyes, letting two tears fall down. "Then why does he fake his affection towards me when this was just business to him."

"He's not faking anything. He's in love with you and that you, too, don't deserve," she scowled, leaving her room.

Anne sighed and sat down in a chair. "How disgusting. How embarrassing," she said, almost to herself.

"You're not to blame, sweetheart," said Charlotte. "And neither is your boyfriend."

"Did you know Aunt Charlotte?" she whispered, looking at her.

"About him paying for the wedding, no, but about everything else, yes, but he loves you, Annie. He just didn't want you to know," defended Charlotte.

"And my father?" she asked, fearfully.

"No," said Charlotte, shaking her head. "Your father is a saint that knows nothing."

"All of you could deny all you want, but the only thing that is clear is that my mother put me up for sale and he agreed to buy me!" she said, before letting out her sobs again.

* * *

Ricard tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Karina. This was Lancet's job that he had in mind. Somehow he convinced him and Katrina to start some type of courtship in order to get money off her. She seemed very infatuated with him and most likely will give any sum of money in order to please Ricard. He didn't know how he got into this mess and would rather have worked behind a desk until his eyes went blind.

Ricard stopped cold when he saw Karina, smiling and blushing shyly at him. He greeted her by kissing her hand and gave her the box of chocolates he had in his hands.

"How gentile," she said. "W-Would you like something to drink?"

"Non, non, thank you," he said. "I'd really like to speak with you for a moment."

Karina grinned. "Well, sit down please. H-How are your parents?"

"Well, very well, and yours?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

Karina looked down. "They past away."

"I-I'm very sorry. It wasn't my intention. I apologize."

"Well, yes, I'm alone in the world," she said, sadly. "I only have a brother, but he lives in London and I barely see him."

They were in a comfortable silence for a moment. "You are a very distinguished and gentile woman," he said with a lot of effort. "It'll be an honor if you would have me as your friend."

Karina blushed. "I-I'll be delighted."

"You wouldn't mind if I come visit you again," he said with a hint of flirt.

Karina gasped in delight. "That'll be wonderful. You may come how many times you want!"

Ricard nodded. "Well, it was a nice visit," he said almost dashing towards the door.

"Y-You're leaving already?" asked Karina, walking behind him.

"It's getting a bit late and I have lots to do. I shouldn't be abusing your hospitality, either."

"It was a pleasure for me," said Karina. Ricard's eyes almost widened at her persistence. _She really does like me_, he thought. "You could always come tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow around five would be fine with me," he stuttered.

Karina nodded furiously. "I'll be waiting."

Ricard gave her another look and left before he got himself deeper into trouble.

* * *

Anne smiled slightly as she read Erik's new letter:

_I never knew my parents. I grew up alone in this world. That is why it is important for me to have a family and I desire that you'd be my family. I want you with me Anne, so I could care and comply with you to give you all the affection that I can that's why I also need affection. I'm tiered of living alone._

She frowned reading that. She never knew how honest he could be and was probably was having difficulty being sincere in writing the letter. She looked at the flower he had sent with the letter.

_I know that I was going to send some flowers for your garden, but in this time of the year it's very difficult to find a flower that has bloomed. That's why I sent you this small orchid that I miraculously found in a forest near my manor. Enjoy this flower, but don't be jealous of it because you're still more beautiful._

_Love,_

_Erik  
_

Anne sighed as she touched the flower gently. It hurt that she was lying to Erik. He didn't deserve it, but she couldn't change her feelings for anything in the world.

_

* * *

A few days later_

Anne gasped when Erik twirled her around. She was walking around in the gardens when she had heard her name. He came running towards her and picked her up to her surprise. He put her down, smiling at her and kissing her hands.

"These past few days were torture," he said, before kissing her. Again she was in shock, but kissed back, remembering that she had to look convincing. He pulled away and kissed her hands again. Anne blinked a couple of times trying to register back to Earth again. He frowned when he saw the ring missing from her finger. "Where's the ring?"

"I-I forgot to put it on today," she quickly said. Erik eyed her, but said nothing about it. "Would you like to go into the house?" she suggested. Erik nodded and followed her back to her house.

* * *

Anne followed casually back to his carriage as he was leaving her home. He noticed that she had gone upstairs and put on the engagement ring he had given her. "I noticed that you were very quiet today," said Erik.

"I-I didn't know what to say," she whispered.

"You were also unenthusiastic when we talked about the wedding decorations. Have you changed your mind?" asked Erik.

Anne looked away. "N-No, it's just that I'm a bit uncomfortable with you and to be honest. I'm a bit… scared."

Erik smiled and turned her to him. "I have my temper," he said bashfully, "but I'd never hurt you, Anne. Just answer a couple of questions. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Does it repulse you that I touch or kiss you?

"N-No, but you're very forward and I don't think it's very correct."

Erik laughed. "When two people care about each other…" His smile faded. "I'm sorry I'm speaking assuming that you already have feelings for me. I understand that some woman have to manifest themselves to certain types of affection."

"Yes, that's true," she said, blushing as he kissed her hand.

"Don't worry, Anne, I know how to wait." With that, Erik left, making Anne feel more relieved.

_**

* * *

Not my best chapter, but I tried. Thanks for readin**_**_g and please review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Erik sat annoyed as he watched Ricard's friend Lancet sing and dance at the engagement party. He was making people laugh and danced along with them, but Erik just felt he was worse than Carlotta herself. Most of the people were friends of the Durand family or just families of high class that they invited to make them jealous.

His eyes shot up when he heard clapping and his annoyance turned into happiness. Anne came accompanied by her father looking very pretty in a beige lacy dress. Camille led him to Anne as they became the center of attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I appreciate if you honor us with your presence so that you can be witnesses in a time that is very important for our family," introduced Stephan. "My wife and I give us great pleasure to present you the engagement of our daughter Annabelle with Monsieur Erik Levesque, whose wedding will be on Saturday, being held in the Notre Dame of Paris. We desire nothing more than prosperity and devotion to this young couple who deserves it."

The crowd began to clap and the music began to play. Anne looked up at Erik as he took her in his arms. She felt uncomfortable from the closeness, but didn't resist. "I'm so happy," he whispered as they began to waltz. "I fell so proud that you'll be my wife. I love you, Anne." Anne said nothing, but couldn't take her eyes off his. "Are you having fun?"

Anne nodded as Erik took her aside. "I haven't gone to a party in a while."

"Why not?"

"Our social problems and also they can be quiet a bore sometimes," she said, smiling.

"Then you wouldn't mind leaving the city and moving to Orleans then," he said. Anne sighed. "It's alright. We're going to live here for a while. I'm sure that being separated from your family is going to be difficult for you. That's why I think we should stay here for a while, but we'll also have to go back to the manor to make sure everything is running smoothly." He lifted her chin up and kissed her gently. "I wanted to thank you for accepting me to be your husband. I'm very fortunate." He frowned when he saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just that you're a very amiable person," she said.

"I love you, Anne. There's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you happy."

* * *

Charlotte sighed as she saw the depressed look Anne had on her face. She barely smiled anymore. She couldn't understand why she was so upset when she'll be married with a wonderful man like Erik in a couple of days.

"For the love of God, Annie, put on a more cheerful attitude or your face will get stuck like that," said Charlotte. "Put some consideration in your fiancée."

"Consideration?" said Anne, glaring at her aunt. "Erik made a business deal. He bought himself a wife, but he can't make his wife smile, laugh, and make jokes or what, is that also part of the deal he made with my mother?"

"You're souring you life for no reason," said Charlotte, continuing to sow.

"My life is already sour," snapped Anne back. "His love for me is phony."

"No, he really does love you!" said Charlotte, frustrated.

Anne scoffed. "Well, too bad for him because he will only have my body, but my soul and emotions will never be his."

Charlotte eyed her. "Don't you think you're being too vengeful?"

Anne shrugged. "Maybe so, but I do not care."

Elise suddenly walked into the parlor. "Mademoiselle Anne, Monsieur Levesque's messenger sent a note for you," she said, handing it to her.

"Thank you, Elise, you may leave," she said. She read it quickly and sighed in relief. "Erik says that he's sorry that he had to leave, but he was needed urgently back in his manor."

"What do you think could have happened?" asked Charlotte worriedly.

Anne sighed. "He didn't specify, but I thank God that I won't at least see him until the day of our wedding."

"Annie, tell me the truth, do you still think of the other man?"

Anne looked at her sadly. "There is not one moment that I don't. Each day I yearn to have him in my arms even if it's only for an instant. Enough time to tell my why he deceived me."

* * *

"I'm sure that, even if he hasn't told you, Erik is probably going to take you to Italy, London, or maybe Spain. Wouldn't it be wonderful if he took you to Nice or Marseille? I hear the weather is wonderful there this time of the year," said Camille as she and Charlotte began packing Anne's trunk for her clothes.

"Mother," spoke Anne up. "I don't want to marry Erik."

Camille looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Why are you telling me now? We only have a few days left before the wedding."

"Please, do something. I beg you. Just thinking that we'll be alone… I don't think I'll be able to stand it," Anne said desperately.

"The one who can't stand this is me for dealing with such foolish ideas that pop in your head," scowled Camille. "We already made the engagement public. What do you want, huh? Do you want to shame this family?"

"Non, but I beg you to understand me."

"Oui, I understand you, but I don't justify it. You aren't the first woman who gets married in an arranged marriage. We all do it and don't complain about it. You shouldn't act so different," she said before marching out of her daughter's room.

Anne sighed a sat on by her desk. She heard her aunt walking towards her. "When your mother was younger, she was also in love with another beau." Anne looked up at her in awe. "He was very handsome, but the same thing happen to her. He wasn't of our class."

"And what happened?" asked Anne in a small voice.

"Our parents opposed of them of course and she… listened."

"She… she wasn't in love with my father?"

Charlotte shook her head. "At first she wasn't, but as time went by she grew very fond of him."

"And you Aunt Charlotte?"

Charlotte smiled. "I rebelled. I didn't listen to your grandparents. I married your uncle. Let God rest his soul. He wasn't a rich man, but I loved him very much."

"I, too, want to love my husband very much," sobbed Anne.

"Unfortunately, he left me without kids or money," said Charlotte sadly. "And here you have me, living with my sister and her husband as a charity case. So, think about it very carefully before you make such a brash decision, Annie."

* * *

Miles away from Paris, a beaten and injured Maurice swam for his life along with his newly made friend Travis Belmont, a guard from the prison, as they escaped Chateau d'If. If caught, both would be executed. Though, air was hard for their reach as they panted, especially for Maurice and his injuries, both they succeeded to catch a small boat that belonged to the guards, dodging the bullets and hearing the shouts and yells coming from the watch tower.

Anne, in her safe bed, was tossing and turning, dreaming of her beloved Maurice. She couldn't see him, but she knew, she felt that he was in danger. Her eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed, panting and sweating. "Maurice," she whispered. She got up and quickly took hold of the locket he had given her. The melody it played made her trembling stop, but her heart still pumped furiously against her ribcage. It was the only piece of material she had of him. His memories were still there, but it wasn't enough for her.

She lay back onto the bed as she tried to go back to sleep. Her locket was still playing.

* * *

"Ricard!" shouted Stephan as he came into the house. He was furious. He just went to speak with the governor and found out that Ricard never went with his letter and ask for a job. He felt shame coming from his son and how irresponsible he was.

"Yes, Father," he said, running up to him. "Are you alright?"

"You rotten, disobedient, unscrupulous child of mine!" he growled grabbing him by his shirt.

Camille gasped and ran up to them. "Stephan, please calm down! What did he do?"

"Your son brings shame to this family!" he shouted, slapping Ricard in the face.

Camille pulled her son away trying to calm down her husband. "At least tell me what he has done?"

"He never went to see the governor. He never gave my letter in to his office. Leave my house," hissed Stephan. "Leave!" he yelled, shaking his cane at him, but Camille and Anne stopped him.

"Father, please, calm down," said Anne, taking him to his study. "Are you feeling alright?"

Stephan breathed heavily as he sat on his chair. Anne quickly poured him a glass of water to calm down his nerves. "I looked like a fool when I went to the governor's office. I wanted to go personally to apologize, you know, after your mother told me he was starting business with that Lancet boy. He told me that he never received the letter I told Ricard to give to him. What sin have I done to deserve such a son like that?"

"N-No, Father, don't say that," said Anne. "It's not your fault."

Stephan looked at her daughter. "At least, I have you to be proud of," he said, kissing her hand. "You'll never disappoint me."

Anne looked away from her father. _If you only knew that I don't love Erik, Father. If you only knew that I'm in love with a man with no money_, she thought with guilt.

* * *

Camille panted as she walked up to her daughter once she left her father's study. "Y-You have to speak with you father about bringing your brother back," she said. "What if he doesn't let him come to your wedding? Tell him that since you're about to get married, to do you the favor to have your brother brought back."

Anne glared at her mother. "I'm glad that my father kicked Ricard out into the streets. He deserved it! Father should have done it sooner. So if you would excuse me," she said, going up to her room.

"What has gotten into her?" she asked herself.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Do you really have to ask? Can't you see how desperate she is?"

"Do you think she'll rebel?" asked Camille.

Charlotte cocked her head to the side. "With only a few days before the wedding? Perhaps," she said, going back to her sowing.

"Oh no! No, I doubt that she'll upset her father. T-Tell her that if she backs down, her father will drop dead if she doesn't marry Erik."

"You tell her," responded Charlotte quickly.

Camille glared at her. "I see that you don't want to collaborate in anything."

"That's right and if you want to kick me out to the streets, do it. You'll only have to make an explanation to your husband and I, of course, will tell my part of the story."

"Is this a threat?"

"Yes, it is," said Charlotte, sternly.

"I never knew that I had such a _witch_ in my own house," scowled Camille.

Charlotte smiled. "Unlike me, I always knew you were greedy and a liar with no shame." Camille glared at her sister. "Would you like a cookie?" asked Charlotte handing her the plate. Camille huffed and walked out of the porch.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. It means a great deal to me that you're enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**_

Anne stared almost emotionless at the altar, kneeling next to her mother and aunt. Her wedding was only in a few short days and her sorrow was getting the best of her. She tried to avoid her father so he wouldn't see her so depressed.

"Come, Annie," said Camille getting up. "We have to speak with Father Delven, so we can discuss about the wedding ornaments."

"You go, Mother," she said, quietly. "I'll stay here."

"But this is about _your_ wedding," hissed Camille.

"Whatever you decided is fine by me, Mother," whispered Anne. Camille sighed and signaled Charlotte to stay with Anne as she silently prayed.

_Have mercy on my soul, God. I beg you not to make this wedding take place. Anything but this_, she thought letting out a sob.

* * *

"I asked Belle if she knew that Monsieur Levesque paid for the plantation's tariffs and she didn't deny it," said Stephan as he sat with his wife in the parlor. "Did you tell her?"

"Yes," responded Camille meekly.

"Why? I thought that we weren't going to tell her that Erik lent us money. Did you do it to pressure her to accept Erik's hand in marriage?" accused Stephan.

Camille's mouth widened. "How could you think that?"

"I think that because I know you."

"Stop it, Stephan. You said it yourself that Annie couldn't have accepted a better man to marry," argued Camille. "He's amiable, polite, and handsome. He loves her above all things and if she's not crazy in love with him now, she will be."

Stephan just sighed. He looked up and saw his son coming into the parlor. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Good evening. I came to speak with you, Father," Ricard said humbly.

"I don't have to speak with you," said Stephan, looking away.

"Please, Stephan, listen to him. Have some sympathy since Annie's wedding is only days away. Can't you forgive him?" asked Camille.

"Forgive him? I'll only forgive him when he becomes a respectable and hard working man."

Ricard sighed. "Father," he said kneeling before him. "Here," he said, handing him a pouch full of coins. "It's my first money earned. I give them to you with the most respect."

Stephan glared at him. "How do I know if it isn't dirty money?"

"Stephan," hissed Camille. "Have confidence in your son!"

"I beg you, Father," said Ricard. "I swear that I'm very sorry. I beg you to take this money as a firm proposition that I'll keep on working and following the right path."

Stephan looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Alright, give it to your mother," he said, getting up and leaving the parlor.

"How did you get the money?" asked Camille him once her husband left.

"I already told you, Mother. Lancet's business is a success," lied Ricard. Honestly, Lancet had a chat with Karina, saying that Ricard was in great need of money and Karina offered to help, giving him 1,500 francs.

"Are you telling me the truth?" she said, snatching the pouch of money. "Did you get yourself in another problem?"

Ricard said nothing. _You have no idea_.

_

* * *

The day before the wedding_

Anne quickly read the note that Erik's messenger gave her. "Tell Erik that… he's welcome to come anytime he wants." The messenger nodded and quickly left. Anne reread the letter again.

_I arrived at Paris at Dawn. If you're not too busy with the wedding plans, I'd like to visit you._

_I love you,_

_Erik_

There was a sudden knock on the door and she went to answer it. A small man was there, who appeared to look shocked to see her. "May I help you?"

It took a moment for him to answer. "Bonjour Mademoiselle is… is Elise here?"

Anne frowned and called Elise to the door. "They're looking for you," she simply said and went up to her room.

Elise smile to greet the man, but he kept on looking at Anne's figure. "Is that Mademoiselle Annabelle Durand?"

"Oui, but who are you?" asked Elise.

"Me, I'm no one," he said, still hypnotized. "But!" he said quickly, remembering why he was here again. "There is someone outside who would like to see you."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, but please, come with me," he said, grabbing her.

"What are you doing? Let go of me," cried Elise. "I don't know you!"

"What is going on here?" asked Camille annoyed.

"This pig is trying to take me to see a man outside," said a frightened Elise.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Camille to the stranger. He kept quiet. "Leave or I'll send the police to chase you out of my property." The man quickly left. "Who was that man?" Camille asked Elise.

"I-I don't know Madame, I swear. He told me someone wanted to see me outside, but I don't know what man he's talking about!"

Camille eyed her and went outside to see. Meanwhile, Travis ran back to where Maurice was hiding before Camille could look at him.

"What happened?" asked Maurice.

Travis panted. "Some crazy lady kicked me out."

"Yeah, I saw. It's Belle's mother. Did you see Elise?"

"Of course, I did. First, a really pretty girl opened the door."

"How did she look like?" Maurice asked.

"Really pretty, well dressed, with her hair… and her eyes…"

"Annabelle," whispered Maurice.

"I was too frightened to ask her, but I spoke with Elise. I asked her to come with me like we planed, but she refused to come with me. Also because that lady threw me out. She told me she'll the send the police on me."

"Was Belle there?"

"No, but if you want I'll go back in a while."

"Non, we'll try something else, but how did you see her? Was she happy or sad?"

"W-Well, she only asked what I wanted and she quickly left."

Maurice smiled. "Was she pretty?"

"Beautiful," said Travis laughing with him.

"Soon, Travis, soon."

* * *

"They killed one of my workers outside of Orleans. His name was Julian. That's why I had to leave so soon," explained Erik as he sat with the Durand family.

Camille gasped. "How awful! If that place is dangerous, then Annie shouldn't live there."

Erik glared at her, but Stephan spoke up. "The whole country is filled with people like that, Camille. Besides, that is up to Erik to decide not us."

"I apologize, but I don't think we're going to our honeymoon as soon as we planned. At least, not until I figure out who killed Julian," said Erik.

Anne felt a relief going through her. "You aren't going to your honeymoon?" asked Camille, stunned.

"Hush, Camille. Erik knows what he's doing," said Stephan.

Erik turned to Anne. "We could always stay in Paris for a few days, but I have to return to Orleans soon. Is that alright with you?"

Anne nodded. "Yes, it's fine."

"Are you sure you're fine with the decision I made?" asked Erik as Anne walked him to his carriage.

"Yes, it's alright."

"I know your life will change drastically, but so will mine," he said, trying to make small talk. "Are you scared or nervous?"

Anne sighed. "Yes," she answered truthfully.

"Don't worry, Anne," he said, grabbing her hands. "I'll never hurt you in anyway. I'll care for you very much. I love you." Anne closed her eyes as he hugged her. "You're the most precious thing life has given me."

Anne held her tears at this.

* * *

Anne cried as she lay in bed. She glared at the wedding dress that stood in the middle of her bedroom. Sleep not coming to her, she got up with a pillow in hand and headed to her aunt's bedroom. She saw her already deep in sleep, but decided to wake her up either way.

"Aunt Charlotte," she whispered. Charlotte woke up in a start. "C-Can I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, my dear," she said, making more room for her.

Anne slide into bed as her aunt turned to the side. "Aunt Charlotte, how did you feel your… your first night with your husband? Was it… difficult?"

"At first," responded Charlotte with embarrassment, "but not so much then."

"I think it'll always be difficult with me," sobbed Anne.

Charlotte turned to her. "Maybe not so much. Even if you aren't in love, your husband is young and clean. Maybe you'll enjoy the way he makes love to you."

Anne shook her head. "I'll never like it."

Charlotte sighed. "Go to sleep, love. Tomorrow is going to be a trying day. It'll be fine, Annie. Don't worry."

_

* * *

The wedding day_

Nicole huffed as she tried to search for her white gloves. She had parted them aside because they were the only gloves that went with her dress. She went to her parlor and grinned when she found them.

"Madame," said Mikaela. "The same man that came yesterday came back today. He gave me this note so you would give it to Mademoiselle Annabelle."

Nicole nodded and took the message. "Alright, thank you," she said, dismissing her. She quickly read it and gasped. "God help us. This man has gone mad."

Anne sobbed looking at her brother with pleading eyes as Charlotte finished with the last touches. "Please, Ricard, talk to Erik. T-Tell him that I don't want to marry him."

Ricard just handed her the bouquet. "It's too late for that now."

"You're nervous, sweetheart," said Charlotte.

"No, I'm not nervous!" cried Anne. "I'm desperate! Can't you see it? I should have never accepted! Please, do something! I beg you!"

Ricard scowled. "Do you understand what scandal will happen if you don't get married? We'll be the laughing stock of all of Paris! Think of our father. Do you think he'll support this disgrace?"

"And do you think I'll support what's coming when I'm alone with a man that I barely know and who I don't love?! He's going to make me share his intimate moments in bed, touch me…" Anne felt tears fall down her face. "Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered. "Can't anyone feel sympathetic for me?! Not one person!"

Charlotte rubbed her niece's back. "Calm down, Annie. It's alright," she soothed.

* * *

Erik smiled as Anne walked beside her father towards the altar. She looked like an angel fallen from above to save him for all the harsh treatments life has given him. He didn't know how luck played him like this.

Anne, however, felt dread and utter despair that the man she was going to marry was not Maurice, but Erik. Her father had asked her before if she was feelings alright, but she just smiled and said it was nerves. It had to be the worst day in her life and she was soon to be Madame Levesque.

* * *

Anne smiled superficially as guests gave their congratulations. She felt uncomfortable with Erik's hand on her back. It almost burned.

"Congratulations, Annie," said Karina smiling.

"Thank you, Karina," she said politely.

"Oh, you look beautiful. You'll make anyone jealous," she said, shyly. "Oh, and congratulations to you, too, Monsieur Levesque."

Erik nodded courtly. "Merci, shall we?" he asked, looking at Anne.

Anne nodded. "Excuse us, Karina," she said as she left. Erik, too, excused himself.

When Anne was alone, Nicole pulled her aside. "I really need to talk with you," she said urgently.

Anne looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Come here," said Nicole, pulled her inside Stephan's study and closing the door behind them. "I don't think I should tell you, but it'll be worse if I don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here," said Nicole, handing her Maurice's message. "Open it."

Anne did so and quickly opened. Her blood ran cold when she read it. It was from Maurice. He said to meet him in their usual spot within her gardens at four o'clock, if not he'll go though the front door of her house to see her, not caring who will see him. She looked back at Nicole. "Who gave you this?"

"Maurice came by yesterday to my house, but I didn't invite him in because I was afraid Raymond will see him," explained Nicole. "He back again in the morning with the letter. Annie, you have to tell your brother to make him go away. Imagine the scandal that will happen if he shows up here!"

Anne looked at the time. It was almost four. "No, I'll go see him," she said, leaving, but Nicole stopped her.

"No! After what he did to you?!"

Anne ignored her and went to the gardens, making sure no one would see her. However, Nadir noticed her urgency as she made her way outside. Curiously, he followed in secrecy. He had to know what Erik's new bride was up to.

Anne quickly walked up the steps and saw Maurice standing there. He looked at her in disbelief. She dressed in a beautiful white dress. He was so confused.

"That dress is that…?" He started.

Anne nodded as she glared at him. "A wedding dress. Oui, I just got married."

He walked up to her, limping, shaking his head. "Why? Why?" he demanded.

"And you ask me?" she hissed. "After what you did to me? You swore that you loved me and that you wanted to marry me! I was about to loose everything for you!"

"Belle, I love you more than anything. If I left, it wasn't by choice!" he said, trying to explain to her.

"Of course, you were forced to leave after your wife told me everything!"

"My wife? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, shaking her.

"Of Desiree, your wife, and the son you have with her," she said, beginning to cry.

Maurice looked at her stunned. "I must be dreaming. What are you talking about?!"

"Of your wife!"

"I don't have a wife! I've never married, Belle," he shouted. "Please, tell me what's going on."

"It happens that I went crazy with fury and grief," said Anne.

"But I'm not married, Belle," he said, making her believe him. "I swear on my mother's grave that I'm not. They arrested me and then they injured and abused me. My leg is crippled and they almost had to amputate it. They sent me to Chateau d'If with no explanation."

"B-But why?" asked Anne.

"I don't know, but I all I know that I was General Bertrand that made the order for my imprisonment. I hate to say this, but I think it was a scam that your mother and brother did," he said. "They already have threatened me before. Please, Belle, believe me. I don't have a wife and much less children. Belle, look into my eyes. Do you really think I would lie to you?"

Anne trembled at the realization. "M-Maurice, you have to understand me. I thought you abandoned me. I was desperate and felt hurt. If I married, it was because they forced me into marriage. My husband lent money to my family and I didn't have another choice."

Maurice took her hands. "You should have never doubted me, Belle."

"T-The next day I went to look for you in the morning, but they told me they haven't seen you since the day before."

"I repeat to you that it was a trick."

Anne nodded. "I don't doubt it. My mother and brother have been so greedy. I'm sure my husband also is involved with this," she spat.

Maurice cupped her face. "Do you still love me?"

Anne kissed his hand. "With all my heart, Maurice."

"Then… let's leave. Come with me and we'll escape," offered Maurice.

Anne's eyes widened. "I just got married."

"That's exactly why we should leave very far away. Who cares what those aristocrats think," he growled. "They've treated you indifferently and did the same to me." Anne sobbed contemplating on what to do. "Belle, look at me," he said, lifting her chin up. "I don't want to loose you. I'd die without you."

Anne closed her eyes as he kissed her, a kiss full of love and passion. The only man she could ever kiss that way.

Nadir watched the scene in awe. He could bare make out what they were saying, but the kiss gave him the notion that she just cheated on Erik on the worst possible way.

Anne sighed as she hugged Maurice tightly. "Please, say you'll come with me, Belle. We could always travel to London o-or go to America. No one knows us there and we can live together like we always dreamed of. Forget about everything. We have no other choice."

Anne sniffed and nodded. "Yes, you're absolutely right. It's not fair what they've done to us. J-Just let me change."

"No, let's leave now," he said immediately.

"N-No, wearing a wedding dress will cause more attention. I-I'll put something simply on and pack a few things."

"Be careful," he whispered.

"I will."

"I love you, Belle. I love you with all my heart," he said, kissing her again. "I'll wait for you here."

Anne nodded and quickly made her way back to the house and up to her room.

* * *

Nadir searched for Erik and found him speaking with Stephan and Raymond. "Excuse-moi, but I must speak with you, Erik."

"Tell me," he said, cheerfully.

"Uh, not here," he said in a low tone. Erik nodded and followed Nadir in a more reclusive spot. "It isn't easy for me to say this but… I just your wife in the gardens… kissing another man." Erik's smile disappeared in the matter of seconds. "His name is Maurice and what I heard they're going to flee together."

Erik clenched his fist in fury and with accusing eyes he looked all over the room at the Durand family members. He stomped out of the parlor, trying to get some sense. His beast was awakened after trying to hibernate it for so long. He was about to unleash his fury and for once he missed his magic lasso.

**_

* * *

Uh-oh! Damn those cliffhangers. Don't worry, I'll update asap!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

Erik felt his blood begin to boil. He felt a demonic spirit posses his body. All the emotions that he had stored inside him when he left the Opera House were starting to return. The anger that he had so long has kept inside was beginning to unleash again. His other alias, the Opera Ghost, was back. He walked past the dancing couples from the dance floor and quickly made his way through, catching Elise by the arm.

"Where is Annabelle's bedroom," he hissed.

Elise gasped in fright as he squeezed her arms. "W-What?" she stuttered.

"Where is my wife's bedroom?!" he said, louder. Elise pointed up the stairs with shaky hands and Erik dragged her to the top.

"I-It's this one," she sobbed when they got there.

Erik sneered. "Get the hell out of here!" he said, pushing her away. He opened the doors and saw Anne packing furiously. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he said, slamming the doors shut. He noticed that her wedding dress was already off and replaced with another.

Anne jumped and turned to see him. "N-Nowhere," she said, calmly. "I just came up stairs to change."

Erik growled and grabbed her by the arms. "Don't lie to me," he barked. "You were going to escape with your lover and don't try to deny it because they saw you together planning your escape! At least have the decency to tell the truth!"

Anne cried and pulled away from his harsh grip. "Fine, I admit it! I love another man and I'm going to leave with him, like it or not!" Erik didn't know what got into him, but his hand connected to Anne's face. She cried as she stumbled to the ground. She grabbed the side of her face and looked at him. "You told me that you would never hurt me."

"Don't remind me of all the stupidity that I ever told you," he growled.

"We made a terrible mistake," sobbed Anne. "We shouldn't have married, but we can always annul the marriage. I'll return all the money that you wasted on my family somehow."

Erik shot his head back to her. "So you knew it! You played the same game as your mother and your brother. And I thought that you were innocent," he said, fisting her wedding dress. "That your shyness was why you barely spoke to me, but it was because you never wanted to marry me!" he yelled, throwing the dress to her face. "And me, the idiot, that always talked to you about love and that you were a gift finally given to me. You're nothing more than a hypocrite!" Erik tried to hold back his tears as Anne's hands gripped on the nearest chair to her. "Fine, finish packing because I want to leave already."

Anne looked up at him. "You're leaving?"

Erik snarled and yanked Anne up to her feet. "Non, you're coming with me because you're my wife! You have my last name," he said, gripping her face. "You will fulfill your duties in saving your family from financial ruin and your father from dying of shame. If you sold yourself or they sold you, it's the same. You belong to me!" he hissed, pushing her back. Anne caught herself on the table. "If you dare to see that man again, I swear, Anne, I'll kill him," he warned as he left the room. Anne trembled as she wept.

* * *

"I don't know what happened, Madame, but Monsieur Levesque was like a possessed man," said Elise to Camille.

She looked up and saw Erik marching down the stairs with anger splashed across his face. "Is there a problem?" asked Camille in a small voice.

"Come with me," he said, stomping into the study. "It seems to me that the merchandise that you sold me isn't first class."

Camille frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I'm referring about your daughter and don't try to deny that she had a lover!" he growled.

Camille took a step back. "How dare you…?"

"Stop lying, Madame! Just a few minutes ago, Annabelle was outside with a son of a bitch. A Maurice and in her own words, she said that she loves him," he hissed. Camille covered in mouth in shock. "You knew it, didn't you? Your husband, too?"

"N-No, don't tell anything to Stephan, I beg you," she pleaded. "He knows nothing!"

Erik nodded. "Fine, I want you to bring Anne's luggage down to the carriage because we're leaving immediately."

Camille nodded, leaving the study behind him. "Ah! Erik," said Stephan when they got out. "The guests are already leaving and I should retire myself. I'm a bit tiered. You're leaving soon, too, I assume."

"Yes," he said, trying to not shout. He could barely make eye contact with him.

"Well, then, I'll wait for you in my bedroom to say good-bye to the two of you," he said.

"Yes," said Camille, taking her husband's arm. "It's been a trying day for everyone."

Nadir stood quietly as the couple went upstairs. "What are you going to do?" he whispered.

"I'm taking her with me," said Erik, angrily.

Nadir shook his head. "Erik, you shouldn't…"

"I bought her, didn't I," he hissed.

"You're making a mistake," said Nadir.

"Maybe so, but I have so much rage in me that if I don't take her with me, I'm going to explode!"

Nadir sighed, looking at his friend. His jealousy was still a strong trait of his and anger of a thousand demons. The Phantom of the Opera was still a huge part of him.

* * *

"Maurice never lied to me, Aunt Charlotte," said Anne as her aunt dressed her. "It was all a lie, something that I'm sure that my mother and Ricard were involved in. Them and with Erik."

"No, not him," said Charlotte.

"But they did it then, didn't they?" said Anne, accusingly.

The door opened and in stormed Camille, slamming the door behind her. "What happened?" she demanded. "Was it Maurice Martin?"

Anne got up and glared at her. "Oui, Mother."

"How could you be so imprudent, so stupid?!" she growled.

"You are responsible for everything!" cried Anne. "You destroyed my life and killed all my illusions! Look at what you've done to me!"

"You are the only one who's responsible for this for looking at some clown!"

"Stop it, Mother! That only satisfaction of leaving with Erik is that I would never see you again," growled Anne. "You hear me, Mother! Never again!"

* * *

"But why such a sudden change of plans," asked Stephan.

Erik remained with a stern look on his face. "I must return to my manor, Monsieur."

Stephan looked at both newlyweds. "And you're going to go on your honeymoon later?"

"Maybe. Say your goodbye," he said to Anne, glaring at her.

Stephan walked towards his daughter and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Goodbye, Father," she sobbed.

"Please, Belle, don't cry," he said.

"Take care of yourself, Father," she said.

Stephan nodded and kissed her hand. "You, too, love." Camille walked towards her daughter and gently hugging her. She made a cross sign on her with a concern look on her face.

"Excuse us," said Erik, grabbing Anne by the arm.

Stephan frowned seeing them leave. "Something happened, right?"

"Nothing, happened," said Camille. "They sent an urgent message to Erik and he has to leave immediately."

"But why is she so distressed?"

"Oh, Stephan, she's just sad that she's leaving us, that's all," said Camille, trying to convince him. "Now get back to bed and drink your medication."

* * *

Anne climbed into Erik's carriage. She turned and saw her aunt's worried face. She sobbed, wishing she could come with them. Erik glared at Ricard as he shook his head in Anne's stupidity. He growled and got into the carriage. "Let's go!" he ordered.

* * *

Maurice limped to Anne's house, wondering why Anne was taking so long. He walked into the front doors. "Where's Annabelle?" he asked.

"You?!" hissed Camille. "How dare you come here?"

"You either call her down or I'll get her myself," he yelled.

"Ricard!" called Camille. "Take this man out of here!"

Ricard walked up to him. "My sister just left with her husband," he said.

Maurice shook his head. "No, it's not true."

"Of course it is, the party ended and the newlyweds already left."

"Where?" demanded Maurice.

"That doesn't concern you!" hissed Ricard.

Maurice snarled. "I'll find them and when I do I'll take her away from him and _you_," he said, walking out of the house. They all looked at each other hoping that Maurice and Erik never confront each other because if they do it'll be the death of them both and Anne.

* * *

Erik and Anne rode the carriage until night fall. Not once has he stopped glaring at her. The nerves gave Anne goose bumps. Every time he moved, she almost jumped from her seat, thinking that he was going to attack her. "How long did you know about the arrangement I did with you mother?" he asked.

"Almost immediately," she said, quietly.

"You agreed immediately, too?" he sneered.

Anne glared at him. "I was never in agreement."

"Then why did you marry me," he asked.

"Because I didn't have any other choice," she answered back coldly. Erik looked away from her. _Of course, no one in their right mind would fall in love with me freely_, he thought. "Where are we going?" asked Anne, breaking the silence.

"Orleans," he said, calmly.

"Without stopping?" she asked. "We're not going to stop at a hotel or something?"

Erik smirked. "Do you want to?"

Anne shifted in her seat nervously. "W-Well, I'll like to freshen up a bit and…"

"Alright," he said. Anne sighed and closed her eyes. She hoped that it wouldn't be a long night.

* * *

"Come in, Monsieur," said the owner of the small hotel as Erik and Anne came in. It was the first one they could find. "Are you going to spend the night?"

"Oui," said Erik.

"I have a very decent room for people of your class," said the smaller man.

"Two rooms, please," intervened Anne.

Erik glared at her, but nodded. "Two rooms and we would like to have dinner."

"I'm not hungry," said Anne behind him.

Erik sighed. "Tell someone to take my wife to her room and another to bring me food."

The owner nodded. "I'll immediately send someone to get your luggage."

_

* * *

_

_Mature content_

Erik sighed, thinking if it was a mistake bringing Anne with him, but the more he thought of her betrayal the angrier he got. They had fooled him once before, but he wasn't going to let that happen again. This time he's going to get the girl.

"Would you like me to show you to your room, Monsieur," asked the hotel owner. Erik nodded. The man showed him to his room. "This is your wife's room and this is yours," he said, pointing to the rooms opposite to each others.

Erik nodded and thanked the man. His hand went towards the knob of his door, but stopped. He turned his head and went towards his wife's room. He opened the door and saw that she already went to bed. Anne opened her eyes and gasped, seeing Erik come inside.

"Do you need something?" she asked as she covered herself. Erik only ignored her as he began to take off his clothes. "I hope that you don't intend to…"

"We both know that you aren't the same innocent woman that I thought you were," he said, staring at her. "So, by now you understand that I've lusted for you."

Anne gulped. "Please, I can't at this time."

"But I can," he retorted back he said, unbuttoning his shirt. Anne panted as he began to take off his pants. "You've excited me since the first time I saw you," he said.

Anne turned away. "But I don't love you," she said, desperately.

Erik froze for a moment, but shrugged. "That doesn't matter. I don't care. I married you so I could have you." Anne went to get out of the bed, but Erik stopped her. "Look at me," he hissed. "I want you to see me and realize that I'm the one in your bed not the other man."

"How could you be so cruel?" she said, through her teeth.

"No more than you. I'm going to show you how bad you've hurt me," he said, kissing down her neck.

Anne gasped in disgust. "No, please, let me go!"

"I'll never forgive you!" growled Erik as his hands went through her body.

"For the love of God, please stop," shrieked Anne. She gasped as he suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Please, save me from this embarrassment," she whispered. She looked into his blue eyes as his fingers traced her lips. He gently laid a kiss on her lips. Anne looked up as he pulled away. He gently wiped her tears away and kissed her again. Anne was shocked by his tenderness, but something inside her liked it. She barely kissed back, but didn't stop him. She panted as he left warm kisses on her face and neck, almost making a mark on every spot he touched.

Erik slowly pulled her night gown off her and sighed when he saw her naked body underneath him. She went to cover herself, but he stopped her. His hands slowly traced her body, feeling the soft, smooth skin. His kisses trailed further down to her breasts. Anne began to struggle again, but Erik pinned her down the bed.

"I'm going to force you to love it, Anne," he hissed. "You will never forget this night," he said as he took one of her breasts into his mouth.

Anne cried in shock. She never felt anything like this and no one has touched her like how he has. His hands went to cup her bottom, making her gasp. He slowly nudged himself between her legs. Anne's eyes widened when she felt his erection pressing against her thigh.

Erik groaned and released her breast. He kissed further down, passing her belly and soon he was between Anne's legs. She breathed heavily, seeing her new husband in her most intimate place. She went to close her legs, but Erik forced them apart. He gave her a glare and most dared her to do it again. She jumped when one of his fingers touched her clit.

Erik touched it again, making her whimpered. She bit her bottom lip from trying to make any noise, but the way he was touching her was too hard to resist. _This must be a sin_, she thought. Anne's back arched back as Erik's tongue began to lick what he had just touched. She grasped the sheets as he began to suckle on her nub.

Her head trashed from side to side from the pleasure that Erik was giving her. Her pants were getting heavier and heavier as he twisted his tongue around her love area. Anne almost pressed further into his mouth, but forced her hips from wanting to do so. Erik began to lick more furiously as the events from today played over his mind again. He wanted her to make her want him, to make her regret for betraying him.

"Oh, God," she whimpered as she felt a boiling heat begin to take over her body. "D-Don't…"

"Don't what, Anne," he asked, rubbing her clit, furiously.

"No," she pleaded.

"Tell me," he growled. "Tell me!"

"I don't know," she cried.

Erik growled and pulled her to him, pressing his erection at her entrance. "You know, Anne, don't act so innocent with me." Anne cried as Erik's shaft began to push inside her. She let out a scream as he thrust all the way in, breaking her hymen. Erik froze when he broke her barrier. He gulped in realization that she was still a virgin. _Was a virgin_, he thought.

Anne sobbed as the pleasure that she felt was now pain. She silently thanked God that Erik had stilled. She trembled as she grasped the sheets tighter. "I-I never slept with him," she whispered.

"Shut up," hissed Erik, trying not to cry. He hated that she was still thinking about him while they were fucking, but he also hated to see her in such pain. Erik felt her relax beneath him and gave him the unconscious notion to move. Anne gasped as he began to move. The pain to her delight was gone, but was replaced with the same feeling she had earlier. She looked up at Erik's masked face, who stared daggers back at her. She kept her lips sealed as he began to push back into her.

Erik saw the need in her face and knew she was trying to hold back. He pushed his hips harder against hers as his shaft penetrated into her womb again and again. Anne let out a moan of pleasure as he sped up. She gripped the sheets harder and soon her body felt like it was in an inferno. Something inside her exploded and saw white stars in her eyes. She heard a scream and realized it was her.

Erik groaned as she came around him. Her scream of bliss was music to his ears. He slammed himself to the hilt as he continued to pleasure her. Anne gasped as Erik soon shot his seed inside of her. Erik groaned as the orgasm took over his body, making him tremble in pleasure. He collapsed beside his new wife, both panting and staring at the ceiling.

Tears formed in her eyes, not believing what had just happened. She heard Erik roll over and soon snores started coming from him. Her eye lids started to droop and sleep overtook her as well.

_

* * *

_

They departed the next day to Orleans. The carriage ride was quiet, neither one spoke about their actions last night. Anne remembered what her aunt had said about what married couples do after they're married, how she might actually like it when he made love to her. _Did I like it? _She thought secretly. _No… or yes? No, this can't be. I hate him. I despise him. _

Erik looked up at her. She looked like a frightened cat, clutching her handkerchief tightly. "Are you hungry? There is still a long road ahead of us to Orleans. If you want we can stop to at least stretch your legs," he said softly and calmly, but still with a serious look on his face. Anne stayed quiet. "I hope you know that I pictured our first night together very different than how it actually happened."

"Don't speak about that," she whispered. "All I want to do is erase that memory from my mind. It was the worst moment of my entire life."

Erik glared at her. "How do you think I felt when I found out that you secretly loved another man? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I was nothing but a coward. Since I was a girl they told me that I couldn't marry anyone outside my class, that it was my duty to forget about all my emotions to carry my family in high standards, and if necessary, I had to sacrifice myself," she sobbed.

Erik's face snarled even more. "Look how you have changed from being that shy girl. It looks like you have blood in your veins. You speak of not being allowed to love someone outside your class. Are you referring to Maurice? Is he a gardener, a peasant?!" he growled.

Anne shook her head. "Maurice is an intelligent and noble man with his only flaw is being poor. He doesn't need money or a last name to have rightful human class."

"So that's how you feel?" Erik grabbed her harshly by the chin forcing her to look at him. "Don't you dare speak of your lover like that to me because I swear I'll throttle you with my bare hands."

"Why don't you do it then? Why don't you just end this already?!" she yelled. "Kill me! Kill me!"

Erik released his grip. He sighed in frustration, seeing Anne crying her eyes off. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, but he, just like her, were in no mood for relaxing.

_

* * *

_

Erik got off the carriage once the carriage stopped at a hotel near Orleans. He held his hand out for Anne, but she just stared at it. He sighed harshly and shoved his hand to the side, letting her get off the carriage on her own. "We're going to eat something," he said.

"I'm not hungry," she retorted back, turning her back towards him.

"We're going to eat something," he said, louder.

"I'm not hungry," she repeated, going back into the carriage, but Erik pulled her by the arm.

"Don't forget that I'm the hurt one in this situation and instead of acting this way you should be asking me for forgiveness," he growled.

"I gave you the opportunity to annul our marriage," she said harshly.

Erik smirked. "And how would your family pay me back the money?"

"I'm sure that my father would have done everything possible to return you the money we owe you," she spat.

"Your father would have died in shame knowing what his wife did," he said, "and that his precious daughter is nothing but a whore." Anne looked at him in shock and slapped him across the face. Erik was taken back by her actions. Luckily, he held onto his mask before it fell. Anne still struggled to hit him, but he grabbed her arms to the side. He felt a sting across his cheek, knowing that she scratched him and it was possibly bleeding. "Alright, is this how you want our marriage to be like?"

"Please, let me return back home," she begged, seeing the scratch on his face.

"No," he said, firmly.

"Why not? You already got what you wanted…"

Erik pulled her to him, grabbing her by the neck. "Do you think one night with you in bed is worth all the money I paid for you?"

"Let me leave, please," she pleaded. Erik frowned, seeing her sob. He hated seeing her mortified. He wanted to console her, but his pride was getting the best of him.

_**

* * *

**_

"Mademoiselle," said one of the servants of Erik's manor, Lamar. Marie turned around. It seemed strange to her that he was out of breath. She's had a long, but happy day. Her nanny finally came and she didn't feel so lonely now. Erik, out of respected, offered her one of the better room after her father died. She was heartbroken, knowing that he was already married, but at least she could still admire him from afar as long as the new lady of the house permit it, of course. "Monsieur Levesque just arrived."

Marie frowned. "He did? Alone?"

The servant shook his head. "He just got out of the carriage with his new bride."

Marie nodded and quickly made her way outside.

Anne wrapped her arms around herself as she looked at her new home. It was solitary from the rest of the small town. She was used to living around a lot of people in the city and it frightened her that she was apart from the world.

"Bonjour Marie," said Erik, stepping next to Anne.

"We weren't expecting you," simply said Marie, surprised to see him.

Erik nodded. "Anne this is Marie Leroy. She's Julian's daughter."

"Pleasure meeting you, Madame," courted Marie.

Anne said nothing and just stared. "Tell someone to bring our bags up to the room," said Erik as he led Anne into the manor. Marie still looked at them puzzled. She wondered why they hadn't gone on their honeymoon and why Anne and him were already appeared upset.

_**

* * *

**_

Anne felt tears forming in her eyes as she examined her new room. It was well decorated with the feminine touch, but it wasn't the same as her room. One of the maids, Lucy, was going to bring water up so that she could bathe. Anne quickly dismissed her when she asked if she'd wanted to bathe before or after dinner, saying that she wasn't going to eat.

"Maurice, Father, why did you let this happen?" she asked herself. "Please, come get me."

_**

* * *

**_

Erik slouched against his couch in his music room as he twirled his wedding ring around. He had wondered how he got into this mess. He had wanted a wife that badly that he fell in love with the first pretty face, and she hated him. How could he be so stupid? The ring had no meaning in her part. What was the point of wearing it now?

His mind snapped back when he heard the door knocking. He placed his mask back on. "Come in," he ordered.

Marie came in with great caution. She was afraid that if she said something out of place, he'll explode. She's seen it before and it wasn't a pretty sight. "Do you want us to serve you dinner, Monsieur?" she asked.

"Yes, when my wife comes down," he said, sighing.

"M-My Nana came today," she said.

Erik continued to look at the ring in his hand. "I'm glad for you."

"I would also like to say that I'll go back to my old room tomorrow and eat in the kitchen with the other employees."

Erik glanced up. "Why?"

"Maybe because your wife wouldn't like it," she whispered.

Erik got up, fixing himself a bit. "Nothing in this house will change, so don't worry about it." Marie smiled a bit and went to leave, but Erik again spoke up. "Marie, you know my suitcases, right?"

"Oui," answered Marie, quickly.

"Place them in the same room as always," he said, heading towards his piano, his back towards her.

"Y-You aren't going to sleep in the same bedroom as your wife?" she asked boldly.

Erik tensed. "Non."

Marie smiled quickly, but regained her composure. "Right away, sir." She quickly made her way to her bedroom, where her nanny, Mae, was already sleeping on the chair. "Nana, Nana," she said, waking her up. "Nana, Monsieur Erik and his wife are here."

"What? So soon?" asked Mae.

"Oui and both with faces that seem that they just came back from a funeral!" explained Marie. "Something must have happened to them because even Monsieur Erik has two scratches on his face. He even told me to put his luggage in his room not hers. He won't sleep with her, Nana!"

"Why, though?" asked Mae, curiously.

Marie shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe he regrets marrying her."

Mae's brow rose. "Maybe he found something he didn't like about her."

_**

* * *

**_

"Your bath is ready, Madame," said Lucy.

Anne smiled. "Merci," she said going into the bathroom. She stopped cold when she noticed that there was another door connected to the bathroom. She could have guessed that it was Erik's bedroom.

"The water is warm for you, Madame. I never helped bathe a city girl like yourself, but if you need any help, you can always show me."

Anne smiled politely. "Non, thank you. That will be all."

"Well, then, goodnight, Madame," Lucy said, leaving Anne alone.

Anne sighed as she took off her robe and got into the tub. She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes again. She wanted to escape, drown herself in the tub or in her own tears. She didn't care, but life as she knew it, wasn't worth living anymore.

Erik went into Anne's bedroom to see if she was going to eat. He sighed when he heard the sobs that came out from Anne. The walls were thin and he too would cry, but anger rose again remembering what had happened. He truly was a damned creature.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I know super bad sex scene, but I didn't want too much taking like my regular once since these two were very angry with each other. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for the great reviews and enjoy this chapter please!**_

* * *

Anne sighed tearfully as she exited the bathroom. She jumped slightly when she saw Erik sitting next to her bed.

"I was beginning to worry," he said, in a monotone voice. "I thought something might have happened to you."

Anne glared at him. "I had to get rid of all the filth that I had on me," she hissed.

Erik got up onto his feet in a flash, marching up to her. "Don't provoke me. Don't insist on getting the worst out of me." She brushed away from him and headed towards her bed. "I told the maids to bring you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

Erik snatched the glass of milk from the table and placed it in front of her face. "It's been two days since you've eaten anything." Anne just turned her head. "Don't make me force you," he warned.

"You always have to get everything by force, don't you?"

Erik pressed his lips tightly together in anger and harshly placed the glass back down. Anne eyed him as he stomped out of the room. She let out a breath of relief and dropped her head onto the pillow. Hopefully, she could finally get a decent night's sleep.

During the middle of the night, Erik went again to check on his wife and found her in a dead sleep. He smiled slightly looking at her. She looked innocent, incapable of harming anyone or anything, but she already hurt him deeply. He turned his head and noticed that her food hadn't been eaten. He shook his head and left her room. He made his way into the music room. Maybe an inspiration will get him to compose again.

_

* * *

The next day_

"Bonjour, Monsieur Levesque," said Marie as she climbed down the stairs along with Mae. "You woke early."

Erik nodded. "I have things to do," he simply said.

"Look, this is my nanny from when I was a child, Mae," she said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Monsieur," said Mae.

Erik nodded. "The pleasure is mine. Excuse-moi, I must be heading now."

"A-Are you coming back for lunch?" asked Marie, hastily.

Erik looked back at them. "Non, I'm going to stay a few days at Lumiere Plantation." A time away from Anne might cool down the relationship, plus he needed to see how it was progressing.

Marie frowned as he walked away. "Did you hear? He's going to stay in the other plantation. How is that possible? He just got married. Why didn't he take her with him?"

"It's obvious, Marie," said Mae with a smile. "He's had a fight with her and it must have been a big fight for him to leave after three days of marriage."

Marie sighed. "That's logical."

"Maybe he found out that she's not as innocent as he thought she was."

Marie looked at her with wide eyes. "You think so?"

"Of course! For men, a woman's virginity is the most important thing! You're a virgin, aren't you?" asked Mae.

Marie nodded. "Of course, I am."

Mae smirked. She wondered, since the marriage is already shaky, if she could push Marie closer to Erik and then she'll be the new woman in his life.

* * *

Anne woke up the next morning with the morning light hitting her face. She nudged her eyes open and saw Lucy, smiling at her. "Good morning, Madame," she greeted.

Anne smiled back and got up from the bed. "Good morning."

"Monsieur Levesque asked us to take good care of you and make sure you eat properly while he was gone," said Lucy.

Anne frowned. "Where did he go?"

"To Lumiere Plantation," responded Lucy. "It's about an hour away here. He said he was going to stay a few days over there."

Anne bit her lip. "Did he really?"

"Oui, would you like me to bring you your breakfast?"

"Non, I'll go down in a while," she said quickly.

Lucy nodded. "Alright, Madame," she said, excusing herself.

Anne quickly opened one of her suitcases and found a box full with jewelry. It was a lucky break for her to escape. She had to before Erik came back. She quickly dressed and made her way to the stables without being noticed. "Bonjour, c-could one of you take me into town?" she asked out of breath.

The head administrator looked at her curiously. "Monsieur Levesque didn't tell me anything," said Lamar.

"And what?" demanded Anne. "I'm ordering you to do so." She didn't have much confidence in this man. He was rude and talked back. She didn't know why Erik would have such a man working for him.

"Fine, I'll take you myself," he said.

"Non!" she said, quickly. "You have duties to attend here. Let someone else take me."

Lamar sighed. "What ever you say Ma'am."

* * *

Father Alexandre froze as he walked into his office. He saw Erik slouched on the couch, his head hung low. "What happened? Didn't you get married?" he asked.

Erik scowled. "Yes, dammit, I did and at the wrong time!" Father Alexandre gave him a disapproving look when he cursed, but he kept on going. "All the sins I have committed are catching up to me."

"What happened?" wondered Father Alexandre.

Erik looked up at him. His words blurted out all that happened this past week. The sorrow and anger in his voice made him pitiful and that's how he felt. Father Alexandre shook his head as Erik finished. "I never thought that you could go back to your old ways. It was the devil himself that tempted you to lay your eyes on that woman."

"I admit it. She became my wife in exchange for the debts of her family. I wanted to see if these people really cared if I was the Phantom of the Opera, but their greed was too much and forgot all about it. Now, I'm married."

"Who knows about who you were?"

Erik sighed. "I told her mother and she probably told her son."

"Does your wife know?"

Erik growled standing. "I don't know, but I don't care! Money corrupts people and not only those aristocrats, but me, as well. I felt powerful I could do whatever the hell I wanted without actually scaring people to death, so I choose a fine, distinguished wife with a proper last name, born in that same class which I had always detest and they have always detested me. As you can see, I got what I wanted."

Father Alexandre shook his head. "You were so in love and with such a bright future…"

"Yes, I, too, thought I was marrying an angel, which so happens that the same angel that swore to love and respect me goes into the arms of another man two hours after we married and then tries to run away with him!" he shouted.

"I can't believe it."

"I can't believe it, either. I wish this was just a nightmare that'll I'll soon wake up from," hissed Erik.

"Maybe there's a misunderstanding," said Father Alexandre calmly, trying to reason with him.

"There is no misunderstanding! She had the nerve to tell me in the face! That the man was a gentleman, noble, intelligent with one defect: that he doesn't have money and I do. Do you realize it?"

"And what are you going to do now?"

Erik shook his head. "I'm going to stay a while at Lumiere Plantation. Maybe some time away will help me cool off this rage that I have in me. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll do something irreplaceable."

Father Alexandre patted Erik's back. "Don't say that, son. From what you told me, both of you have the same faults, maybe if you talk…"

"Non! A talk between us is impossible. She's full of hate and anger toward me. She even lashes out at me and I loose my patience quickly." Erik grasped Father Alexandre's hands tightly. "I'm in deep sorrow, Father. I don't think my heart can't take more of this."

"Maybe if you'd be more generous with your wife?"

"It's not about dignity. Even if I swallow my pride, what will matter? She doesn't love me."

Father Alexandre smiled. "Maybe because she doesn't know you."

Erik shook his head. "No, not after I've shown her my _unflattering _side."

Father Alexandre's smile disappeared. "What do you mean by that?"

Erik nervously stared at him. "Nothing," he said leaving.

"Erik, wait!" he said, going after him, but Erik didn't listen. He marched quickly out of the church before Father Alexandre could even catch up to him.

Erik charged to the streets, but paused when he saw one of his carriages and his driver. "What are you doing here?" demanded Erik.

"I brought your wife, sir, to the church. She's been there a while. I went to look for her, but I can't find her."

"Are you sure?" asked Erik.

"Yes, sir. I've looked through the whole street, but she's nowhere to be seen."

Erik cursed inwardly. "Hurry, give me one of the horses. We need to find her!"

In truth, Anne did go to church, but she quickly escaped when a crowd of villagers exited the church with her. The driver was distracted as she fled. She quickly got a direction of the nearest refuge. They would most likely give her a carriage to send her back to Paris.

"Do you have a carriage to spare me?" asked Anne out of breath once she reached the station. "I need to go to Paris immediately. I'll pay anything! I don't have money, but I have a lot of jewelry!"

The man sighed. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but the last transport left about two hours ago and the next one won't leave until tomorrow morning."

Anne's tears fell without shame. "Please, I need to leave," she said with urgency in her voice.

"Believe me I'm sorry, but there's only one carriage sent out daily and we mostly transport merchandise. You can rent a horse, though."

Anne shook her head. "No. In the name of God, help me, please. I beg you. There must be a single carriage in this town to take me to Paris!"

"Only in one of the manors or plantations. If you'd like, I can go to one of the nearest manor owned by Monsieur Levesque. I'm sure being a lady of your class, he won't deny it."

"N-No," said Anne immediately.

"Well, the only way is if you go to the main road and see if someone comes by and can take you back to Paris."

"Oui, oui, which way is the main road?" The man told her quickly and Anne thanked him. Anne brushed through the streets of Orleans and soon she arrived at the main road.

Meanwhile, Erik was searching all over town, but found nothing. His frustration was getting bigger, but he'll soon unleash it when he gets his hands on Anne.

* * *

"If she would have left, she would have taken her things," said Marie as she and her nanny entered Anne's room. It seemed odd that she left to town and hadn't come back in a while, plus they were curious to what she had brought with her.

Mae tisked. "A madam like her wouldn't bring such cheap jewelry here, don't you think?" she asked looking through her jewelry box. "I think she left her suitcase, so that no one would suspect anything, but she did leave with her best jewelry. She left. She returned back to Paris."

Marie smiled. "We have to inform Monsieur Levesque."

"Wait!" called Mae.

Marie stopped and looked at her. "Why? We must send someone to Lumiere Plantation."

"But why?

"What do you mean 'but why'?"

Mae smirked. "You're in love with Monsieur Levesque, non?"

Marie turned away. "How could you think such a thing, nana?"

"Please, child, I've known since you started talking about him. I had my suspicions. Only when I first saw him that I realized he was very handsome and the look on your face when you saw him. I know he's gotten deep inside your heart. Don't be ashamed with me, love," she said as Marie sat down.

"I started liking him since the moment I saw him. He's a good master, has his temper and a disfigurement, but I can't help what I feel. He's never shared the same feelings, though."

"If his wife truly abandoned him, then things might change, mon chere," said Mae.

"But he loves her, nana," said Marie.

"Oui, but men care are more about pride then affection. He might have a temper from hell, at first, but as time goes by and wounds heal, he'll softened up and would want comfort and you'll be there for him."

Marie shook her head. "Non, I'm not going to be the lover of a married man, nana."

"Shh, never say that there's nothing to eat in that bowl of soup, my dear."

* * *

Anne rushed to the side of the road. Her corset was feeling tight. She was out of breath and it was hot outside. She sat down and waited until a carriage would pass by. She didn't have to wait for long. There was one coming and she immediately got up to signal him to stop.

"Monsieur!" Anne shouted.

The man stopped the carriage and let his passenger out of his carriage. It was a middle-aged woman by the name of Adrianne. She came to Orleans because it was her destiny. She needed to see someone she hadn't seen in years. "Merci, Monsieur." She then noticed Anne. She looked frightened and desperate.

"Monsieur, I need to go to Paris."

The man frowned. "I'm going to Tours, Madame."

"Please, sir, I must go to Paris immediately!" Anne dug into her purse. "Look I have lots of bracelets, rings, and necklaces. For the love of God take me to Paris."

"But…" said the man with hesitation.

Erik looked down the road and froze seeing his new bride trying to get on a carriage.

Adrianne took pity on the poor girl. Someone must have had her scared off. "Please take compassion on the poor girl," she said. "Can't you see she's desperate?"

The man nodded. "Alright, get in," he said holding out his hand for her.

Anne smiled with glee. "Merci, Monsieur, merci."

Adrianne was helping her up, too, but then there was a shout in the distance. She saw Erik on horseback, trying to catch up to them.

"Stop," he shouted.

Anne turned her head and her stomach dropped. She could tell he was upset. Who wouldn't? Erik got off and walked towards them. Adrianne realized that he was the one who had Anne like a frightened mouse.

"Hurry, leave!" she said before Erik could get near them, but it was too late.

"Mind your own damn business," he hissed, pushing Adrianne out of the way and shoved her down. "Get down from there!" he told her. Anne didn't want to, but she didn't want to make a commotion either. Anne shoved his hand away as she got out of the carriage. She gave Adrianne a sad look and started back into Orleans with Erik near her side.

* * *

Erik practically dragged her back to her room when they got back to the manor, but not without being noticed first by Marie and Mae.

"They came back together, but why? I thought he left to Lumiere Plantation," said Marie.

"Maybe he caught her on her escape," said Mae deep in thought.

"Yes, I was trying to escape because I can't take it anymore!" cried Anne as she entered her room with a steaming Erik behind her.

"Escape to where? To the arms of your lover?" growled Erik.

"Non, to my home."

"This is your home now!" roared Erik.

"No, it's not and it never will be!" she shouted back. "Can't you see that I hate and despise you? You've treated me like the asshole that you are and yet you insist on making me stay here so that you can torture me some more! You want embarrass me," she said, letting out a sob.

"You're the one who embarrassed me! You lied and lied about all the emotions you supposedly had for me. How many times did I give you the opportunity to break off our engagement?" Anne turned away, but Erik marched in front of her. "If I had known, I would have never married you. Not even with your beauty or the pleas of your family would I have taken your hand in marriage. I did it because I thought you felt something for me. That's what you and your people made me think!"

Anne sighed. "I never said that I loved you."

"No, but you never denied it either! You would stay quiet all the time without opening your mouth, thinking of the other man. Why the hell didn't you leave with him in the first place?" he barked, shaking her. "Why?! Why did you do this to me?" Anne said nothing. "Fine," he said, letting her go. "I was a fool for letting you get to me, but we're already married and there's nothing that can be done."

"You could do something if you wanted to," said Anne.

"What's wrong? Just a few minutes ago you were yelling at me."

"Please, let me go," begged Anne. "I promise that I'll live a modest life and you can ask for an annulment when you want."

"Sure, so that you can go with him, non?" said Erik, raising his voice again.

"Please, I swear I won't ever see… Maurice again," she whispered.

"Why should I believe in your promises when on your knees, in front of the altar, you promised to love, obey, and respect me!"

"Fine, alright, what do you want from me?" asked Anne, desperately.

Erik gripped her arms again. "I want a child." Anne froze in his arms. "Think about it," he spat, leaving her room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Adrianne walked the crowded streets of Orleans. She sadly looked at a mother and child together. It brought back cold memories. She then saw a small chapel that she was looking for. She made her way inside and noticed Father Alexandre, sitting in his study. He looked up and noticed her.

"Come in, child," he told her. "Everyone is welcomed in this house."

Adrianne took the cloth off her head. "Don't you recognize me, Father?"

Alexandre eyed her and suddenly it hit him. "Mary, mother of God. Adrianne."

She nodded. "Your blessing, Father."

Father Alexandre smiled. "Let God bless you, child." Adrianne took his hands and kissed them. "I have so much to tell you."

"Me, too," she said, sadly.

"Your son is here."

Adrianne froze. "In town?"

"No, a bit outside. He lives in a manor. He's become a famous composer in Paris by the name of Erik Levesque."

"I-I've heard of him. His music is beautiful," she said getting tears in her eyes.

"He's more than that, Adrianne. He's a composer, an architect, a magician, and even a doctor. He's rich and made a name out of himself."

Adrianne smiled, tearfully. Her son was alive. He was taken from her when he was born. She had no idea how he looked like. She remembered vaguely that women screamed in horror, but her delivery complications exhausted her and she had passed out. When she awoke, her husband, with pure rage, told her that he threw the monster out and said she'll never see him again. She cried for days, weeks, and soon her husband found himself another mistress and left her. With nowhere to go she went to a local church in Rouen, where they had lived, and got refuge by Father Alexandre, who at the time preached there. She told him all her story and became a dear friend to her. She later decided to leave and maybe find a job as a maid in one of the rich houses of Paris, but no one gave her pity. With a hungry belly and no shelter, she did what any other woman could do to survive: sell her body. That shame and disgust went for years until she decided to look for her dear friend again and maybe even her son.

"How did you find him?" asked Adrianne.

Father Alexandre sighed. "I found him a broken man, living in the streets of Orleans and took him in. He covered his face, but I insisted in letting me see. He's a stubborn one. Got it from you, I presume," he said, making her smile. "His face is deformed and I realize I might be looking at your child. He told me how he was forced to be part of a freak show in a circus when he was about ten years old. He called 'The Devil's Child'," he said, making her gasp. "Then he escaped that, went to Persia, and became an architect for the Shah-in-Shah at the age of eighteen or twenty and even confessed to being his assassin for some time. After that, he came back to Paris and lived in the former Paris Opera until a few months ago when he destroyed it out of love for some ballet girl."

Adrianne collapsed on the chair and sobbed. "That was him?"

"He also said that his mother never loved him."

"That's not true! I'm his mother! I will love him no matter how he looks like!" she cried out.

Father Alexandre nodded. "I know, child. I know."

* * *

Marie noticed that Erik was distracted as they spoke about the monthly expensive that were and are needed to be spent. "Is there something wrong, Monsieur?"

Erik sighed and got up. "You and everyone in this manor know what's wrong. I shouldn't have married, at least not with her."

"Well, maybe Madame Anne doesn't like to live in the country since she's used to the city."

"I wish it were that," mumbled Erik. Marie wondered what that meant. "Anyways what were you saying again," he said, turning back to the book of bills again.

* * *

"You should tell Erik you're his mother, no matter what sins you've committed, which I cannot judge, only God can."

"No, Father, are you going to do what I asked?"

Father Alexandre sighed. "How can you go into your son's house as a maid?"

Adrianne pulled away. "So you won't help me?"

"Since you've been a child, you've been stubborn as a mule and you still are, but alright. I'll see you here tomorrow at eight in the morning."

Adrianne smiled. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

Anne sat by the window, staring helplessly at her locket. She missed Maurice terribly. A knock on the door interrupted her memories to her annoyance. The knock grew louder, but again she ignored it. The door opened and Erik came in.

"Dinner's ready," he simply said.

"I'm not hungry," replied Anne.

"You have to eat," said Erik though his teeth, trying to remain calm.

"I'm not hungry," she repeated. She gasped as Erik grasped her wrist pulling her up.

"I don't want you'll to get sick," he said.

"I hope I die!" she hissed.

Erik shrugged. "Maybe so, but your family will blame me. Let's go," he said, dragging her to the hall. "Try to maintain a proper look so that you'll shut up the gossipers up in this house. Starting tomorrow you'll take on your duties of head mistress of this house."

"I won't be a mistress of anything and I don't care what happens to this house," she hissed.

Erik said nothing and forced her down the stairs.

* * *

"The new Madame is pretty, right?" said Marie going to her room with Mae.

"Not prettier than you, love," said Mae, closing the door behind her. "I would like to see you with those elegant and fine clothes. Did you notice that not once did she open her mouth?"

"They're angry with each other," explained Marie.

"Oui," said Mae with enthusiasm. "The fight must very serious if both had that kind of face."

"He was very much in love before he got married, nana."

"I think he was captivated because she was a lady with class, but if she keeps up with that face… We have to animate the men, tend to them and satisfy them, because if they are unattended to, they grow tiered."

Marie looked up at her. "What if they reconcile?"

"We should find out the reason for their fight. Maybe she'll tell me herself."

"You'll dare to ask her?"

"Of course, but not right now. I have to gain her confidence first."

* * *

The next morning, Lucy came in to check on Anne as usual. She told Anne that Erik was already up in his music room.

"Breakfast is already served in the dinning room, too, Madame," said Lucy.

"Merci, Lucy," said Anne, picking up her locket.

"Would you like for me to put your clothes away?" she asked.

"Oui, sil-vous-plait," responded Anne.

"Good morning!" said Mae, coming into Anne's room with a tray of food. Anne wondered what Marie's nanny wanted as she quickly put her locket away. "Since Monsieur Levesque is busy in his music room and probably won't come out for hours, I permitted myself in bringing your breakfast so that you won't eat alone in that cold dinner room table."

Anne eyed her. "I appreciate it."

"Maybe later, if you want, we can take a stroll around the manor since it's such a beautiful day," said Mae, smiling.

Anne only smiled back politely, but accepted her offer. One, because she wanted to breathe a bit of fresh air and the other reason being that it was nice to have someone to actually talk to, even if just for conversation.

"Isn't this garden a beauty," said Mae as they walked around back.

Anne smiled sadly. She remembered when Erik had promised her to redecorate his gardens and did a wonderful job with it. It wasn't as grand as the Palace of Versailles, but it was an adoration to behold.

"Yes, it's very beautiful."

* * *

"Bonjour, Father," greeted Lamar as Father Alexandre came in with Adrianne.

"Hello, son, is Erik home?"

"Oui, but he's in his music room… Oh, here he comes now," said Lamar.

Father Alexandre turned and saw Erik looking very tiered and bitter. He had found out that he hadn't left to his plantation, as something had to happen between him and his wife.

Adrianne too turned and was startled when she finally saw her son. It was the same man from yesterday. It seemed that he also remembered seeing the confused and angry look on his face. Adrianne gulped and wondered how Father Alexandre will get her to work in her son's house as a maid.

**_

* * *

Erik's history was taken from the novel and the 2004 movie adaptation. Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I am so sorry I haven't update, but life's been rough. My father passed away this past month and I've been working and starting school so I couldn't update sooner. Hopefully nothing will prevent me to update for a long time. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

_**

Erik smiled warmly as he shook Father Alexandre's hand. "How's your play going, son?" he asked.

Erik sighed. "It's getting there."

"Do you have time on your hands? I need to ask you a favor?" said Father Alexandre.

"Of course, Father. What do you need?"

"Look this woman doesn't have a job or roof to stay," he said, looking at Adrianne.

Erik's smile faded when he saw her. It was the same woman who was trying to help his wife escape. Adrianne looked down, knowing that he knew who she was. "I'm sorry, Father, but there's nothing for her here either."

Father Alexandre glared at Erik. "What do you mean there isn't? You have never denied anything from me."

Erik looked up and saw Anne passing by with Mae. "Look, there's my wife. Let me present her to you."

"But, Erik…"

"No, Father, no," Erik said, cutting him off. "Anne, let me present you to Father Alexandre. He is the priest to Orleans' Catholic Church."

Anne smiled softly and grabbed his hand, kissing it. "Nice to meet you, Father."

"The pleasure is mine, child," he responded. He could tell why Erik was so infatuated with the girl. She looked like an angel. She could fool anyone.

"Hello, Father, I'm Mae DePaul, to what ever I am in need for service," she said, also, kissing his hand.

"Thank you, child."

"Excuse me," said Anne as she walked away from the men. She and Erik stared at each other as she passed him.

"Didn't I tell you she looked like an angel?" scowled Erik.

Father Alexandre glared at him. "I don't know if she's an angel or not, but you've turned into a demon. Why are you not giving that poor woman a job?" He had an urge to spill the whole truth to Erik's face.

"Because yesterday that woman was helping my wife escape," hissed Erik.

Adrianne looked at her son from afar still not believing she was so close to him, but at the same time afraid. He will never want to have any part of her now that he knew that she was trying to help his wife escape. She could also see the mask on his face. Her heart broke that just because of his deformity, he was taken away from her when he was just born.

Anne grinned when she saw Adrianne standing close to the door. "What are you doing here, Madame?" she asked.

"I-I came with Father Alexandre," she stuttered.

Anne turned to Mae, placing a hand on Adrianne's shoulder. "I met her yesterday." Mae eyed them both, wondering why two women of different classes would be more than a servant and an employer. Anne turned back to Adrianne. "Don't be so close to the door. Come, I'll take you to the kitchen so you can eat."

"N-No, it's alright, Madame. I don't want to be a burden," said Adrianne. "Merci."

Father Alexandre came to stand next to Adrianne. "I'm sorry, but Erik told me what happened yesterday," he said, getting Adrianne a stern look.

"It doesn't matter, Father, I'll look somewhere else for a job," said Adrianne, picking up her things.

"Wait! You need a place to stay?" asked Anne.

"We have enough employees," intervened Erik.

Anne looked at him. "One more mouth to feed isn't such a big deal. Besides, I need someone to look after and tend for my things."

"Lucy can take care of it," argued Erik.

Anne walked up to Erik and placed her hand on his. "Lucy can stay in the kitchen. She can look after my things. Please don't tell me no."

Erik looked at her hand and sighed. "If that's what you wish."

Anne's face lit up, almost taking his breath away. "Thank you."

Adrianne almost burst into tears. Her son was deeply in love with this woman. Her hear filled with joy knowing that he married such a kind woman, especially since she got her to work in his manor. Now, Adrianne was close to her son and would look after him, the thing she wanted most to do when he was born.

* * *

Anne walked into the kitchen with Mae and Adrianne, where Lucy and Rocio, the cook of the house.

"Good morning, Madame," they both greeted.

"Bonjour," said Anne, smiling. "Lucy, this is Adrianne. She's a new maid. Is there an extra room for her?"

"Oui, Madame," said Lucy.

"Well, she can leave her stuff there and then explain to her the duties and chores ordered Anne. She turned to Rocio. "You're the cook."

"Oui, Madame. I'm here for what ever you need, Madame," said Rocio.

Anne smiled. "Thank you."

When Anne left, Lucy turned to Rocio. "I told you she was very pretty."

"Being the patron so handsome, do you think he'll marry an ugly woman," said Rocio, laughing. "You aren't from around here right?" she asked Adrianne.

Adrianne shook her head. "N-No, I'm from the south."

"You have a heart of gold, Madame," said Mae as they headed towards the foot of the stairs."

Anne laughed. "No, it just wasn't fair to leave that poor woman with no roof or food when it could be easily achieved here. I couldn't say no."

"But Monsieur Levesque didn't want to give her the job."

"There was a… misunderstanding that happened yesterday. Nothing important."

Mae nodded. "Monsieur Levesque must love you a lot to grant you what you wanted."

Anne shook her head. "I don't think so. He probably just felt bad that I was pressuring him to accept her as a new maid."

Mae said nothing and followed Anne up the stairs.

* * *

Erik clenched his fist as he sat across Father Alexandre in his study. "That's why she wanted her to stay because she thinks she's going to have an ally."

Father Alexandre shook his head. "I doubt Adrianne would let herself be used that way."

Erik shifted angrily in his seat, but then froze. "Her name is Adrianne?"

"Yes, like your mother. I've known her for a long time," said Father Alexandre.

"Where is she from?" asked Erik curiously.

"From Rouen, but she's along with no one and found out I was working in Orleans and that's why she decided to come here." Technically, he wasn't lying. "She's a good woman."

"I hope you aren't wrong."

"You know what kind of impression your wife gave me?" Erik shrugged. "A woman no defense and with a lot of sorrow that is building up inside her."

Erik chuckled, grimly. "Of course, she's upset. She wants to back with her lover and I won't let her."

"Listen to me, Erik, if Anne was in love with another man before you showed up and if she married you because her family forced her, there is no reason to accuse her," said Father Alexandre. He was getting fed up with Erik's stubbornness.

"I don't blame her for loving another man, but I do blame her for not telling me. On various occasions I asked her if she was sure she wanted to marry me and she didn't tell me no." Erik felt like he was reliving Christine's rejection again except this time, he was going to get the girl.

"But you still have to take in consideration that…"

"She, too, knew about the money arrangements I had with her mother," interrupted Erik, standing up. "She only accepted my proposal to save her family from financial ruin. She already had plans to escape with her lover the same day of the wedding!"

"That might be true," said Father Alexandre, also standing and raising is voice, "but it was the devil himself that entered your body and made both of you very unfortunate."

"Well… I'll admit my error, but…"

"Then admit and understand her error, too," finished Father Alexander. "Of course, we see faces, but not hearts. She doesn't seem to me a girl that is cynical or perverse to have planned every thing that you're saying."

Erik sighed. "Father… her actions speak for themselves."

"I'm going to asked you one thing. It's a very personal and intimate question, but… have you had intimacy with her?" Erik looked at him and nodded. "And when you took her, was she a virgin?"

"Yes," replied Erik.

"When you were, going to get married, you told me that you were very much in love told me that you were very much in love. Don't you still love her?" asked Father Alexandre. Erik lowered his head down, deep in thought and turmoil. "Please, answer me!"

"I don't know! But I'm still attracted to her. Besides, she is my wife and she is mine to do what I want with her," he said, angrily.

Father Alexandre nodded. "Very well, why don't you sit down and talk with her so you can clear up all these doubts."

"She's not going to want to talk with me. All she cares about is leaving because she can't stand me. She hates me. She herself said so."

Father Alexandre sighed. It is going to be difficult to undo this mess. He prayed to God for a miracle. The two of them needed it and much more.

* * *

"But who is that woman?" asked Marie anxiously as she straightened out some of her dresses with Mae.

"She's a new maid, but I have a feeling there's something very mysterious behind all of this," said Mae, handing her a dress.

"Why?" wondered Marie.

"Because Monsieur Levesque didn't want to give her a job. As a matter of fact, he was very upset, but the Madame insisted and he didn't have a choice but to accept," Mae explained.

"Is that so?" said Marie in thought. "And why didn't Erik want to give her a job?"

"There comes the mysterious part, my dear," whispered Mae. "It seems that the Madame met her in town where something happened."

"What?"

"She said there was a problem, but she didn't want to explain some more. I imagine that the problem was between Madame Anne, the new maid, and with Monsieur Erik."

Marie sat back and got deep in thought. "Well, I have to go down stairs and see if Monsieur Erik needs anything."

"Go, dear, I'll finish up here," said Mae, going back to folding and handing.

Marie smiled when she saw Erik at the bottom of the stairs. "Is Father Alexandre going to stay for lunch?"

"Non, he left already," said Erik.

"What a shame because you like to talk with him very much," said Marie quietly. "I suppose Madame Anne is going to take charge of the manor now."

Erik sighed. "No, you'll still be in charge."

Marie smiled. "They told me there's a new maid?"

"Oui, as a matter of fact, send her to me, I want to talk with her."

Marie's grin widened. "Right away, Monsieur." She made her way quickly to the kitchen and found Lucy and Rocio making lunch with another woman she had yet to see. "Are you the new servant?"

Adrianne nodded. She could tell there was a rude part to this woman. She had a feeling that she thought she was the woman to the house and not Anne. "Oui, Madame."

"Monsieur Levesque wants to speak with you." Adrianne froze in place. She knew he was either going to fire her or explode in her face. "Hurry up! He's waiting!" ordered Marie.

"Oui, excuse me," she said, quickly and leaving.

Marie scowled. "What's her problem?"

"Maybe it's because you scared her by yelling at her," said Rocio, casually.

Marie smirked. "Monsieur Levesque just told me that I'll remain the head of the manor, so nothing has changed. For anything you'll have to ask me."

"What if Madame Levesque doesn't suit with it?" asked Rocio.

"Well then she's going to suck it up because the one who has the last word here is Monsieur Levesque. Is that clear?" she said. Both servants nodded and stayed quiet. Marie was taking this too far and soon there is going to be a confrontation between Marie and Anne.

* * *

Adrianne took a deep breath when she saw Erik standing by the stairs. Her hear was beating so fast, she thought it was going to pop out. "You called me, Monsieur?"

"It's clear that my wife has given you sympathy, but I warn you not to help her escape again because if you do, you'll regret it," he said, raising his voice.

Adrianne was about to respond, but Anne beat her to it. "How dare you threaten this poor woman?" she said, walking down the stair.

Erik looked up at her. "I was not threatening her, I was just warning her."

"Yes with your power as owner and boss," fired Anne back.

"Please don't fight because of me," said Adrianne.

"You have nothing to do with this, Adrianne. It is unjust that my husband is blaming others when just he and I have committed the fault," she said glaring at him.

He glared back. "Go back to the kitchen," he ordered not taking his eyes off Anne. Adrianne scurried away like a scared rabbit. "I think it's time that we talk," said Erik once Adrianne was gone.

"The only conversation we have on hold is about the child you want so that you can let me leave," said Anne.

Erik nodded. "And what have you decided?"

Anne looked down. "I agree."

He cocked his head back. "What do you mean?"

"I agree to have a child with you," whispered Anne.

"And once it's born you'll give him or her to me and go back to Paris?"

Anne nodded shamefully. "Yes."

Erik chuckled. "Well, well, I never thought that a mademoiselle, taught very well in the Christian faith, could abandon a child like some old used dress she got tiered of using." Anne looked away and head back up the stairs, but was stopped when she heard, "Alright, I accept." She didn't even turn back to look at him. She made her way quickly up the stairs and to her room. Erik felt anger at her and himself. He had a feeling that his wasn't going to work if it did could he have the courage to let her leave?

Erik turned when he heard footsteps approaching him. It was Lamar and he had a letter with him. "This came today, sir," he said.

Erik went to open it, but Lamar was still standing there, probably curious to what the content of the letter was. "Go," said Erik. Lamar nodded and left immediately. Erik continued to open it and read it quickly. He smiled softly. Nadir has sent a new administer and will be here in a couple of days.

* * *

"Who is that Mademoiselle Marie?" asked Adrianne as she helped Rocio and Lucy cook.

"She was the daughter of the old administer, who was sadly killed a couple of months ago by some bandits," explained Rocio.

Adriane gasped. "How horrifying!"

"Since she has no other family members, Monsieur Levesque asked her to stay. It's obvious that she's in love with him," said Lucy.

Adrianne's brow rose. "Really? And him?"

"Having such a pretty wife, why would he even look at her," said Lucy, laughing.

"Yes, but if Madame Levesque doesn't bother to pay attention to him, he'll probably grow tiered of her, Marie is still in charge of how the manor is run."

Lucy scowled. "I hate that. Before she was harsh and I bet now she'll be worse than ever."

"Go take those cookies and tea up to the Madame, Lucy," said Rocio.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rocio," said Lucy, obviously still wanting to gossip some more.

"Madame Levesque didn't eat for lunch either, right?" said Adrianne, casually.

"Nope and it's been that way since she got here," responded Rocio. "Just yesterday she showed up to the dining room, but even then Lucy said that she barely touched her food. If she continues like that, she's going to die."

Adrianne frowned. "What are they fighting?"

"Who knows? But it's a shame because she looks like a good person and so does Monsieur Erik. He's a good boss. He doesn't abuse his servant," said Rocio. "Has his tempers, but he takes out on the furniture in his music room. Every now and then he'll break something in there and he'll replace it right away. No one goes in there except for Marie, but not for long, though."

Adrianne smiled to herself. She was proud that Erik was being praised for being a good man. He has had a rough upbringing, but at least life is treating him alright for now.

"I honestly don't know what happened because when he left to Paris he seemed very happy," said Rocio, breaking Adrianne's thoughts.

"Maybe there was a problem with her family?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

"Come in," hissed Ricard, pushing Lancet into his father's study. "Did she give you the money?"

Lancet nodded and handed him a pouch of gold coins. "One hundred francs." Ricard sighed in relief and began to count the money. "Ricard, I don't think it's wise to barter money from Karina anymore."

Ricard nodded. "I know, but what can we do? Where are we going to get the money? My parents depend on me for money and to pay the house expenses."

"And your brother-in-law?" asked Lancet.

"After what happened with Belle, everyone is afraid to ask for money," explained Ricard.

"Well I have an idea, but I'm not sure you'll go along with it," said Lancet.

"Whatever it is tell me," Ricard said, anxiously. "I need more money!"

"Karina is very much in love with you," said Lancet, uneasily.

Ricard looked at him. "Marry her? No, I already told you no."

"Ricard, please…"

"There is no way I'm going to marry her not even if she gave me all her money… Well, maybe I would, but the though of sleeping with her…" Ricard said, cringing.

"Listen to me," hissed Lancet. "It won't be a real wedding. It'll be a false wedding."

Ricard laughed. "A false wedding?" When he saw the seriousness on Lancet's face he stopped. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, think about it. It's going to be a false wedding."

* * *

Anne panted as she ran away from the house. It was dark outside. She carried along a couple of her dresses and jewelry. Maybe this time her luck will change and she can finally go back home. She made sure no one was in sight as she ran towards the gates of the manor.

Meanwhile, Erik, lost in thought about his situation with Anne and how they should mend, was going to her room. He opened the bathroom door that separated their rooms. Her room was completely dark. He searched around for a match to light a candle. It wasn't hard since he was used to the darkness since he could remember. The candle was finally lit. He looked around the room and noticed that Anne wasn't sleeping in the bed and some of her things were missing. He cursed under his breath and quickly made his way downstairs to go look for her. He doubted she'd get very far and then when he'd catch her, he'll bring her back, even if he had to drag her back by the hair.

Anne breathed heavily when she got to the gate. She cried in frustration when it was locked. She tried to pick the lock with her hair pin but it wouldn't open. She gasped in fright when someone touched her hand. She turned to find Adrianne standing behind her.

"Please, don't say anything," said Anne, sobbing. "I can't take it anymore! I want to leave!"

"But where would you go?" asked Adrianne, holding her back.

"Anywhere but here," replied Anne, trying to get away from the woman's grasp. "I can't take it anymore! Please don't stop me!"

"I am no one to stop you!" shouted Adrianne, also sobbing, "but I'm sure your husband is a good man!"

"You don't understand! That man bought me!" cried Anne, startling Adrianne. "He bought me! He paid my family's debts in exchange to marry me!"

"I-I'm sure there's a misunderstanding," said Adrianne still in shock. She couldn't believe her son was capable of doing that.

"Yes, he did it! And I was a coward for accepting his proposal! I should have escaped with Maurice. Why didn't I listen to him?" she whispered in a sob.

"Calm down, Madame. Let me take you back to the manor," said Adrianne, softly, trying to calm Anne down and convince her to stay.

"No, I won't go back to that house," said Anne, staring fearfully at the manor.

"Please, come out of the light. They might be able to see us," she said, dragging a shaken Anne to one of the unnoticeable benches.

Erik quickly woke up Lamar and other male workers to help him search for his wife. He was afraid that if she were to get caught by bandits, they'll rape and kill her. His worse fear was that.

"I'm pretty sure my mother was involved in all of this. He, too, took advantage of our disgrace," whispered Anne.

"Why didn't you talk with him?" said Adrianne, taking her hands. "Why didn't you tell him you had another beau?"

"Because everyone told me that I was the only one who could save my family. They also invented a horrible lie about Maurice. A woman came to my house and lied about being Maurice's wife and even said she had a son with him. It was the same time they sent Maurice away to a horrible prison so that we couldn't see each other. Do you realize of what a horrendous lie they did to us?"

"But who did all of this?" asked Adrianne.

"My mother," she simply responded. "With my brother and Erik, too."

"No, not Erik," said Adrianne.

"Why do you defend him?" asked Anne. "You don't know him."

"That's true, but Father Alexandre says he an unfortunate man with a great soul, who finally is putting his life together."

"He doesn't know him either because with me he did the most shameful thing anyone has ever done," hissed Anne.

"Whatever it may be, please don't go. I beg you."

"I don't want to stay," Anne said, shaking her head. "Besides, I'm afraid. Erik is violent and aggressive. Our first night together, he took me by force."

Adrianne shook her head in disbelief. A bell began to ring and they could hear horses galloping and men shouting. "Come with me, Madame!" said Adrianne, hiding her behind the bushes. "Give me your things. Hurry!" Adrianne made her way towards them. "Monsieur, what's wrong?" she asked.

Erik eyed her. "What are you doing here? Have you seen my wife?"

"Y-Your wife?" stuttered Adrianne. "Yes, she's here. She just came out for some fresh air. She told me to stay with her so that she wouldn't be alone."

Erik looked behind Adrianne to see Anne coming from the bushes. "Isn't it a bit late to take a walk of fresh air?" She said nothing. She knew that he knew what she was really going to do. "Let's go," he ordered. Anne followed him as he moved with his horse close by. Adrianne quickly took Anne's things and went to hide it in her room.

During all this commotion, Marie had woken by the noises that were coming from all over the house. She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw that Rocio and Lucy were already there.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Marie.

"No, we woke up when they started ringing the bell, explained Rocio.

"Why didn't the other maid wake up, too," asked Marie, frustrated.

"Who knows?"

"Maybe she didn't hear anything," said Lucy.

Marie sneered. "Didn't listen? Well, she's going to listen to me now," she said, stomping away to Adrianne's room. When she entered the room, the older woman was kneeling, praying, but she immediately stood up when Marie came in without knocking. She went to stand where she put Anne's things, but Marie noticed.

"What is that?" asked Marie.

"Some of my think," responded Adrianne.

"Let me look," ordered Marie, but she didn't budge. Marie went to snatch the bag, but Adrianne held on to it. They both struggled with the bag until Marie shoved Adrianne onto the ground. The bag tore open and exposed what lay inside. Marie was shocked when she saw the expensive jewelry and dresses. "Where did you get these?" she asked. "You robbed them, didn't you?"

Adrianne shook her head. "No, I swear I didn't."

Marie glared at her. "Why should I believe you? I'm going to look you up here until Monsieur Levesque decides what to do with you?" She immediately picked up the expensive things and closed the door behind her, leaving Adrianne dumbfound. She sat back on her bed, shaking and sobbing. She wondered what was going to happen. Only God could protect her now.

* * *

"You were planning to escape again, weren't you?" said Erik as he entered Anne's room along with her. She stayed quiet. "By any chance were you frightened if I was going to force you to fulfill with your promise?"

"Yes, I was very scared," replied Anne, not daring to look at him.

"Why did you accept if I repulse you so much?" asked Erik. Again silence. He sighed heavily. "Don't do it again. It can be dangerous. You can find dishonorable people out there… worse than me, I can assure you of that."

When Anne heard Erik's footsteps reach the door and left, she let out her tears again. No matter what she did, God was not letting her leave this place, no matter how many prayers she prayed.

* * *

"Has Monsieur Levesque woken up already?" Marie asked Rocio.

"A long time ago. He ate his breakfast and locked himself in the music room. I think he broke something again," said Rocio, sighing and shaking her head.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" questioned Marie. Rocio shrugged. "Well, did they tell you what happened with Adrianne?"

Rocio nodded. "Oui, I already knew."

"Something about that woman didn't seem right," said Marie, almost to herself. She left without another word and went to tend to some chores.

* * *

Anne sighed as the door began to knock. "Come in," she called out. She sat up from her bed, holding her head.

Lucy came in with a glass of milk and some food. "Good morning, Madame. Did you sleep well?"

Anne shook her head. "Not really. My head is hurting a bit."

"Maybe if you eat something, it'll go away," suggested Lucy as she opened the curtains.

Anne winced a bit as the light covered her eyes. "Can you do me a favor Lucy? Tell Adrianne to come up here."

Lucy froze. "Adrianne?"

"Oui."

"Well, they locked her in her room because it looks like she robbed some jewelry," explained Lucy.

Anne's eyes widened. "Who did that?"

"Mademoiselle Marie."

Anne bit her lips. Her first confrontation with Marie will start now. She quickly got up and dressed as fast as she could. When she got down stairs, she asked where Marie was and they told her she was outside giving out orders.

Anne found Marie speaking with Lamar. "I want you to release Adrianne immediately."

Marie turned to her. "Until Monsieur Levesque doesn't come out from his music room…"

"If he is not disposable, I make the decisions around here," said Anne, louder. Marie had to bite her tongue before lashing out at her.

"That woman stole…" started Lamar, but Anne cut him off.

"She didn't steal anything and when you speak with me get off your horse with the rightful respect." Lamar clenched his teeth and did as he was told. "Very well, I just gave an order and I expect you to accomplish it."

"Yes, Madame," said Lamar, faking his smile.

Anne glared at him as he left inside and then turned to Marie again. "Before taking any action with the servants of this house, you have to come with me first. Is that understood?"

Marie said nothing, but it took every fiber of her body not to yell at her. She watched her turn away back into the house, and Lucy behind her, smirking to herself. Marie stomped furiously on the ground. She went inside the manor and found Erik coming down the stairs. "I thought that I was doing my job."

Erik frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"Madame Levesque just shouted at me in front of Lucy and Lamar," said Marie. "I didn't want to bother you last night, but I found expensive dresses and jewelry in Adrianne's room. Since she doesn't have any money, I assumed she stole them and I locked her up in her room."

"Why did she have those things?"

Marie shrugged. "She stayed quiet and that meant she stole them, but what mostly insulted me was what Madame Levesque did to me. She offended me in front of everyone."

Erik sighed. "I'll take care of this." Lamar, then, came in, pushing Adrianne and almost tripping her over. "To whom does that jewelry belong to?" She stayed silent. "Do you realize that if you do not tell me, I'll be forced to turn you into the authorities?" Adrianne gave him a pleading look. "Go find my wife," he told Marie.

"There's no need to, I'm right here," said Anne, coming from the kitchen. "I want to speak with you but alone. In the meantime, leave this poor woman alone. She didn't do anything."

"That still remains to be seen," he said, glaring at Adrianne. "Stay in your room. We'll talk about this later."

"Oui, Monsieur," said Adrianne, quietly. She left but not before giving Anne a pleading look. She didn't want more fights between her and her son.

"The two of you may leave as well," said Erik to Marie and Lamar. He turned to Anne. "I'm listening."

"Yesterday when I was leaving, Adrianne saw me. She asked me what I was doing and… I told her. Later when the bell rang and we heard the shouts, she told me not to go because either way I was going to be found," she whispered. "That's why she stayed with my jewels and clothes, so that you wouldn't realize what I was going to do." When she finished, she started to go up to her room, but he stopped her.

"Don't go yet, I also have things to tell you," he said, softly, a tone she hasn't heard since before they married.

* * *

"She has some venomous trap because he does everything that she wants, Nana," said Marie, pacing in her room. "_I want this woman to stay working. Adrianne has done nothing wrong_," she mocked. "And you should have seen the way she shouted at me and Lamar. Who the hell does she thinks she is?"

"The Madame of the house, my dear," said Mae, calmly, looking over her fortune cards. "We must have patience."

"Patience? So she can still yell at me like if I were another one of those servants? I think it'll be best if we leave, Nana."

"To where, love? Do you think it's easy to find a job in a decent house with a respectable family with your rightful place?" asked Mae. "Let's wait until something happens. Maybe later on something comes in mind."

Marie sighed in frustration. "The only thing that I can think of is killing her."

Mae shook her head. "Don't even say that."

Marie stayed quiet, but she did think about it.

* * *

Adrianne was startle when she saw Father Alexandre coming in her room. "Come in," she said, kissing his hand.

"Rocio and Lucy told me about the jewelry," he said.

"They belong to Madame Anne," she whispered.

"And is it all cleared up?"

Adrianne shrugged. "I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I was walking outside around when I saw her. She was going to escape." Father Alexandre shook his head. "She told me everything, everything that happened between her and my son. You already knew, right?" she asked. He nodded. "She told me that he mother and Erik made a deal of money so that he could marry her and that he wasn't a… gentleman on their wedding night."

"She spoke to you about that?" asked Father Alexandre.

Adrianne nodded. "Oui. Father, you told me that Erik changed his ways and was a good man now."

"He is, child, but the devil is always aware, especially to those souls that are hurt," he explained. "He loved Annabelle very much. He was very illusion and in love."

Adrianne let out a sob. "Poor unfortunate souls."

* * *

"It's at that moment when I got a hold of the papers of your parents' house. Your brother had traded it for a large sum of money," Erik explained to Anne in his study.

"I didn't know that," she whispered.

"Ricard knew I had then and wanted to rescue them whatever needs necessary, even offering some of your mother's jewelry. I told him that I didn't care about the jewelry that I preferred the opportunity to meet you." Anne looked at him. "I saw you walking with your brother on the streets. I liked you and felt attracted to you and I already had in mind of getting married. I wanted to court you to see if there was something special between us," he said, walking behind her chair. She could feel his breath against her.

Anne turned around and looked at him. "So it was you who started everything?"

"Yes, I'll admit to that. I made a stupid error and little by little I became more entangled."

"Entangled?" repeated Anne.

"Yes, by your family," he said, shouting. "And for you. Every time I saw you more in love with you I fell."

"I didn't do anything to…"

"You accepted me," finished Erik. "You told me yes and I thought your lack of conversations was because you were shy and at the same time your mother and brother lied to me, filling my head saying that you too were fond of me. How could I be so stupid?" he shouted to himself.

"Either way you still shouldn't have tempted my mother," said Anne behind him.

Erik turned to her. "Your mother was willing to sell you to the highest bidder! If it wasn't me, it could have been someone else!" Anne looked away. "It would have been better, non?"

"I don't know if better or worse," she said, sadly. "I would have preferred if none of this would have happened. A thousand times I begged God to stop the marriage from happening and when we heard me… it was too late."

"Who is Maurice?" demanded Erik. "Where did you meet him?"

"In a hospital," she responded.

"What does he do for a living?"

"He was a militia soldier."

"In Paris?" he mocked.

"Oui, but he is a good, noble man, better than you'd ever be!" she defended.

"More noble that the man who wants to take a woman from another man," he shouted back.

Anne glared at him. "No worse than a man who took a woman by force!"

"It was my right!" he barked.

"I probably don't have a right because men have the power, but I can say that I didn't like to submit to you. This wedding was based on lies and you along with my mother and brother invented a wife that Maurice had and then you imprisoned him so you could trick me and to take him away from me so you could marry me!"

Erik shook his head. "I Had nothing to do with it."

"I don't believe you!"

"I don't care if you believe me or not!" he barked. "I am not a man that would stoop so low to lie about something like, even for a woman ten times more beautiful that you!" He went to leave his office, but she halted him.

"Please, understand that our situation is terrible," she sobbed. "There's too much hate and yells. What's the point of being together? Let me go home. I beg you, please."

Erik turned to her and saw the tears falling from her eyes. He was in love with this woman. "Maybe you might have reason."

Anne smiled sadly at him. "Thank you. Thank you."

**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Super sorry for the long wait. My personal life has been hectic. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

Erik sat in his study, while Marie informed him about some of the materials that were needed in the manor, but he wasn't listening. He played with his pen twirling it around his fingers. His mind was elsewhere. If he let Anne leave he will never recover again. He knew he loved her when he saw her suffering. He hated seeing her like that. He also knew that it was different with Christine and the only reason he let her go is because she showed him a bit of kindness. Every time Anne would pass by or look at him his heart would pump faster than usual because of attraction and anger. He had frequent urges to take her upstairs and have his way with her, to hear her scream his name as she climaxed with him.

Marie noticed his silence. She, too, grew quiet, knowing he wasn't listening to her. Her blood began to boil in frustration. She had no idea why Erik could be attracted to Anne if she just ignored him all the time. She could be ten times better that that woman could ever be no matter how much class and money she may have. She wanted Erik for her own and sooner or later, she'll have him.

"Excuse-moi," said Father Alexandre, interrupting both of their thoughts. He had heard Marie going over the material and wondered why she was taking charge of those things and not Anne.

"Come in, Father," said Erik, sighing. He turned in Marie. "Take the money that is needed for the expenses."

"Oui, Monsieur," she said, leaving the study quickly, but not before kissing Father Alexandre's hand.

"Why is Marie calling out orders in the house?" he asked. "That should be your wife's job."

"Anne doesn't want to nor does she care," said Erik, quietly. "She's going to leave."

"To her parent's house?"

"Oui, she asked me and I told her she could."

"But, I assume you don't agree with it," said Father Alexandre looking at Erik's face.

Erik chuckled in irony. "What can I do? When we're alone, she gets frightened at the thought of me touching her. She can't stand me. She hates me."

* * *

Anne smiled when she saw Marie walking with Mae in the gardens. "Marie, I want to apologize for yelling at you in the morning. I was a bit nervous and wasn't thinking. I hope you can forgive me." She was in a good mood. Now that she was leaving, there was no reason to hold a grudge. Besides, it'll also stop the talk before leaving.

Marie smiled back at her. "There's nothing to forgive, Madame," she replied.

"Well, I won't take much of your time," she said as she went down the corridor.

Mae smiled at Marie. "Who would have thought she would be the one apologizing to you?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Monsieur Erik probably made her do it."

"Whatever it may be, it's a triumph for you," said Mar, excitedly.

Marie said nothing and continued walking. She won't be satisfied until she has Erik for her own.

* * *

Erik continued to talk with Father Alexandre. "She told me a story about how her lover had an untrue wife and they arrested him and couldn't see him to clear the situation."

"Who did that?" questioned Father Alexandre.

"Who else but her mother and brother, of course!" said Erik, frustrated. "She, however, feels like I had something to do with it."

Father Alexandre sighed. "Well at least the two of you talked. Did you tell her that you still love her?"

"For what? To feed her ego and to laugh at me when I tell her that I'm dying for her love," he said, getting louder.

"Don't be so proud, Erik!"

"If I were so proud, I would have her tied up and kneeling at the foot of my bed," said Erik, stranding up. "I wouldn't let her leave until she's crawling and begging for forgiveness. When she leaves, at least she'll be happy with her parents." Erik froze. "But if she goes back, would she go back to her lover?"

Father Alexandre frowned at this. He could tell Erik was clenching his teeth and his fists were tight. He had murder in his eyes once again.

* * *

Anne knocked on Adrianne's door. She needed to speak with her. When it opened, there was a tearful and fearful Adrianne. She looked like she hadn't slept through the whole night. "Adrianne," said Anne, smiling. She went inside the room and closed the door behind her so no one could hear. "I went looking for you in the kitchen, but they told me you were here."

"Monsieur Levesque told me not to come out until he saw fit to speak with me," she responded meekly.

"Why? I cleared everything up already," said Anne, sitting on the bed, taking her hand.

Adrianne's eyes widened. "Did you tell him you were going to escape?"

"Oui."

"And what happened?" urged Adrianne.

Anne looked down. "Well, we spoke about many things and he's letting me go back home."

"Non, non, please don't abandon him. Don't leave him. I'm sure he still loves you," said Adrianne, taking her hands.

Anne looked her. "He might have loved me before, but no anymore. Besides, our wedding was a mistake."

"Answer me this," whispered Adrianne. "Do you still think of the other man? Do you want to back to him?"

Anne shook her head. "No, not anymore."

Adrianne grinned. "Then, why not stay? You can also reconcile with your husband."

"That can't happen because even though I won't ever see Maurice again, my heart will always be his," said Anne, sadly.

* * *

"Erik told me that you were returning home," said Father Alexandre as he stepped outside the manor with Anne with Erik.

"Oui," Anne responded carefully, feeling Erik's stare on her.

"When?" he asked.

Anne looked uneasily up at Erik, but he kept his eyes forward. He couldn't even imagine when the day would come. "I'm not sure."

"Well, before you go, come by and see me. I want to talk with you. When are you taking her into town?"

Erik glanced at the priest. "One of these days."

"Alright then, I must take my leave. Au revoir, Anne," said Alexandre.

Anne's smile and kissed his hand. "Good-bye, Father."

"Let me walk you to the gate," said Erik as he accompanied Father Alexandre to his carriage. When Erik began going back into the house, Anne stopped him by gently reaching for his arm. "When can I go home?"

Erik sighed and turned to face her. "When a family member comes to get you."

"A-Are you going to write them?" she said, uneasily.

"Yes."

"There's no need for that. I can go on my own," she said. If by any chance her father would see the letter, he would die on the spot or if her mother saw it, she would probably leaver her here.

Erik smirked. "No, ma chère, I need to make sure that you will be with your people and not with your _friend_," he said, nastily. He stomped away into the back of the house to find one of his horses. Riding always cleared his mind. An angry Anne ran after him, lifting her skirts up so she could reach him faster.

"I gave you my word that I would never see him again!" she yelled after him.

Erik growled as he turned around. "You also promised to love and respect me until death do us part, hmm? You also promised me that you would give me a child in exchange of your leave, but you have done neither of the two. That's why I'm going to make sure you return home and no where else," he said, getting on his horse.

"And who are you going to write to?" she asked.

"Your father, of course."

Anne lost her breath. "And what are you going to tell him?"

"The truth," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Anne grasped the saddle of the horse. "No, please don't tell him! He's sick! It could kill him!"

"I'm tiered of lying for you and the rest of your family," he said, turning the horse away. Anne's hand, however, was still stuck between the saddle and rope. The horse accidentally pushed her off, sending her to the ground and falling against a wagon. Erik immediately stopped the horse, jumped down and quickly went to her aid.

Anne winced in pain. She felt her back aching and burning. She also felt her arm in pain.

"Anne, are you alright?" asked Erik concerned, trying to touch her. Her pain was his. Anne just shoved him off.

"Don't touch me," she whimpered, trying to get up. "My waist hurts," she said almost in tears.

"I'm sorry, Anne. Please forgive me," he whispered.

She turned and saw sincerity in his eyes. It almost startled her. His green eyes masked behind his mask were almost hypnotizing her and she couldn't look away. "I-It wasn't your entire fault."

"Yes, it was," said Erik. Anne couldn't believe it. _He was about to cry?_ "Let me take you back to your room."

Before Anne could protest, she was lifted into his arms and carried inside the manor. When they reached her room, Erik gently laid her on the bed. He left quickly to call for Lucy to bring water and he left to get his medical bag in the next room. Anne slowly turned around, undid the back of her corset. It was unbearable. She heard Erik coming into the room again, making her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Erik, too, noticed and his savage male side was stirring. He shook it off and when Lucy came in with a bowl of water. She was pretty surprised to see the lady of the house injured. Erik thanked her and she quickly left the room.

Anne bit her lip when she felt the cold cloth touch her back. Erik cleaned her up and then began to message her back with ointment.

"It's to ease the pain and prevent the injury from swelling," he said as he applied it.

Anne didn't say anything. She simply closed her eyes and relaxed. Erik could feel it, too. She almost let a sigh escape her mouth. It felt… wonderful. His skilled hands rubbed across her back as he felt her soft skin. It was distracting her. He wanted nothing more than to turn her around and make love to her.

"I-I wanted to ask you that if you write my father, please do not to mention what happened. You can tell him that the countryside doesn't appeal to me. I beg you, sir."

Erik stopped and neared closer to her. "It's me who begs you, Annabelle." She turned and looked at him. He cupped her face and pulled her nearer. "Don't leave me, Anne. I need you." He dropped his head, pressing his lips against hers. Normally, she would pull away, but something in her made her kiss back. She reached gingerly to touch the exposed part of his face. She pulled away, looking like a scared rabbit, but Erik didn't let her go. "I love you, Anne. I love you."

Anne almost smiled. Her heart was fluttering. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. Being in him arms at that moment, made her feel safe. It was the same feeling she had when she was with Maurice. "This is wrong," she whispered out loud and to herself.

Erik pressed his lips together and stood up quickly, leaving her room to his music room. Anne's turned to her stomach again, beginning to cry and make sense of what just happened. She then stopped suddenly, wiping her tears and sat up. A small smile spread on her face. Her fingers ran over her lips. _I liked it_, she thought.

Erik grabbed the first object he got his hands and smashed it against the wall. "How stupid can I be?" he said, hitting himself on the head. "Why do I always get like this with her? Why did I fall in love with her? Damn her!"

The door suddenly opened and he quickly composed himself, seeing that it was Marie. "Lamar went into town and said the new furniture you ordered will be a few days late." He still hadn't turned to look at her. He didn't want her to see that he was crying, but Marie knew otherwise. "A letter also came for the Madame."

Erik turned back and snatched the letter from her hands. He read who is was from and sighed in relief. He had wondered if she would dare to send secret letter to her old lover, but so far it seemed that none came in. "Give it to her," he said, handing her back the letter and trying not to make his voice crack.

"If you want, we can begin to hang the new paintings?" said Marie, carefully.

Erik nodded. "Sure. That's fine."

Marie smiled and left the music room. Erik took a deep breath and gulped his sorrow down. He will not be seen as the fool.

* * *

"How was it that the horse threw you? Did Monsieur Erik get on top of you?" Mae asked Anne. However, Anne was in another world. She had changed into something more comfortable and was lying in bed. Her fingers traced her lips. She couldn't get the kiss or Erik out of her head. "Not on purpose, of course," continued Mae, immediately.

"No, I just got scared and pulled back," she replied. Her smile still didn't go away. She also thought of his hands on her.

"Well, thank goodness your husband is a doctor and attended to you right away," said Mae. "Of course where did he learn medicine? It seems that man does it all!"

Anne turned her head. "I don't know. I never asked him." She gave a small laugh. "In reality, I know very little about him."

Mae laughed. "Don't worry about that, Madame. Any one, after ten years of marriage never really knows her husband well. Most just are arranged marriages."

Anne just smiled and wondered what secrets Erik was hiding. She wondered who he was in reality. A kind, passionate, and loving man who had a temper or was it just an act to have a rich and pretty wife?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she called.

Marie came in. "A letter arrived for you, Madame."

"Merci," she said, opening it.

Marie was curious, as well as Mae, about what was written in the letter, but Mae shoved her off so Anne wouldn't get suspicious. Mae was trying very hard to befriend the missus. She would tell Marie later anyways. "Who wrote you?" said Mae, cheerfully.

"My aunt Charlotte," replied Anne. "She wants to come and visit."

"Oh, but what's the problem?" asked Mae, looking at the worried face Anne had. "I don't think Monsieur Erik won't mind, no?"

"No, but it doesn't matter."

"Why do you say that? You'll feel more accompanied with someone of your family, but you always have me if you need me."

Anne smiled. "Thank you. The problem is that I'm returning to Paris in a few days. For a short time of course," she replied quickly. "My husband gave me permission."

"Yes, the newlywed girls always miss their parents," said Mae. She knew it was otherwise. Both were on shaky grounds, but with her away Marie can take advantage of the situation and take over Anne's place. Something happened between the two. Maybe she wasn't a virgin when he lay with her. How would she love to know!

* * *

Anne stopped short when she saw Erik coming in the room. She was coming from the bathroom.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

"Fine, thank you," she said softly, heading towards her bed. He noticed her limp and helped her to her bed. His touch made her uneasy… in a good way.

"I'm going to write to your mother and tell her to bring someone to come get you or send you to Paris."

"And what are going to tell her?" asked Anne, frightened.

"The truth and then I guess she'll find away to tell your father."

Anne sighed. "Thank you. I appreciate it." Erik noticed the letter that was sent to her earlier. "It's from my aunt," explained Anne as if reading his mind. "Would you like to read it?"

"No, no, it's fine." They were in an awkward silence. Erik wanted to go over and kiss her again, but he held his place. "Well, I hope you have a good night," he said and left the room.

It was strange to Anne. Now every time she saw him her heart would race. Her stomach gave her butterflies. What in the world was happening to her?

* * *

Erik glared at the woman who was standing at the foot of the stairs looking very nervous. "What did my wife speak to you about last night?" he asked Adrianne.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm capable of letting you work here for the sake of Father Alexandre, but if you don't tell me the truth, I swear I'll change my mind," growled Erik.

"Well, I saw her walking with her luggage and I asked where she was going. She told me she was leaving," she said carefully. She doubt Anne would also have explained to Erik their entire story.

"Why?" asked Erik. Adrianne stayed silent. "WHY?" he barked.

"S-She said that the two of you didn't understand each other." Erik turned away in frustration. "That's why I told her not to leave because of bandits. They told me that Mademoiselle Marie's father died because of those bandits and I was afraid for the misuses safety."

"Who else knew that she was going to leave me?"

Adrianne longed to touch and comfort her son. To take him into her arms and be the mother she ought to be. "No one, sir," she said, sweetly.

"I meant who have you told," he accuse harshly as he turned to face her.

"No one I swear," she said taking a step back. Erik again turned his head away. "I would never tell anyone about the things that happen between you and Madame Anne."

"Things! Things!" barked Erik, stepping closer to her. "Does that mean Annabelle already told you what happened between us!"

Adrianne shook her head furiously and looked down. "N-No, no, of course not. It's just that she looked very scared and sad. I felt sorry for her because she's a good person, sir," she said, thinking fast.

"How is a woman a good person when she tried to leave her husband, hmm?" Adrianne said nothing. Erik scowled at her and marched to his study. She jumped when she heard the door slam. She shook her head. Why was her son suffering like this? One way or another she will try to fix this.

* * *

"Erik said that he was going to write my mother so I can go back home," said Anne as she looked at her window.

"I assume you're happy," said Adrianne a bit bitterly as she straightened up Anne's bed.

Anne smiled. "Part of me is happy, but another part of me isn't. I've behaved awful to him," she whispered, pressing her head against the mirror. "I know my marriage was made by a dirty money trade, but even then I should have been honest. I didn't accept only to help my family from financial ruin, but also because I gave up home in loosing Maurice. It didn't matter if. I married Erik or another. I was egotistic. I didn't pay attention to his feelings. I didn't realize that by not telling me the truth I was giving him false illusions. I feel horrible that I hurt him. Really, I do, Adrianne."

"Is it true that the other is dead to you?" asked Adrianne. "Why can't you get nearer to your husband? Maybe over time, you'll fall in love with him."

"No, Adrianne. Between us there's been too much unpleasant and offensive moments." Adrianne looked down, knowing what she was talking about. There are marks too difficult to erase."

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Good, very good."

"Then why don't you get dressed and take a walk in the gardens? It's such a pretty day."

* * *

"I've been speaking with the Madame, but not once has she mentioned about Erik's past," said Mae to Marie. "I don't think she knows that her husband was the Phantom of the Opera. That means their fight might be about her virginity. You know how men are. They don't want leftovers."

"How do we find out?" asked Marie.

"I don't know but it's always best to keep your eyes on this rather than to ignore them," said Mae.

"Mademoiselle Marie," said Lucy coming in. "There's a man here saying he's the new administrator. He asked where Monsieur Erik was, but I told him he wasn't here. He says he wants to speak with the Madame."

"No, I'll speak with him," said Marie going outside to greet the man along with Mae. "Are you the new administrator sent by Monsieur Nadir Khan?"

Maurice stood his ground. On his way to Orleans with Travis, they witness a man murdered and was on his way to the manor. He was going to be the new administrator for the manor. This was his chance to get Anne back. No one will get in the way of their happiness again. He is willing to confront the man who forced her to marry him. "Oui, Mademoiselle, my name is Paul Laroche."

"Je suis Marie Leroy. My father was the last administrator here," she said. "He died just recently."

"My condolences to you, Miss Leroy."

"Yes, he was killed out back during one of his duties," explained Mae.

"Well, this place is very dangerous, we were just robbed," said Maurice.

"Really? Where?" asked Marie.

Maurice pressed his lips together. "Close to the road outside Orleans. They took our horses, luggage, and money."

Mae shook her head. "The nerve of some people. They even steal during day time."

"Oui, I'll tell Erik about this. In the mean time, let me show you to your rooms," said Marie. It was a small house out back where she and her father used to sleep before he died. Maurice, with Travis, tagged along.

Just then Anne was going downstairs to their gardens when she saw the unthinkable. _Maurice is here?_ She thought. She rushed back to Adrianne. She was shaking, her heart pounding and she was beginning to sweat.

"Madame, what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost," said Adrianne.

"A-Adrianne, I just saw these two men. Do you know who they are?"

"Two men?"

"Oui! They were going outside with Marie and Mae. Please, do me a favor and find who they are."

"Oui, Madame…" she said, hesitantly.

"Thank you, Adrianne," she said shakily and rushed back to her room. Adrianne just stared in confusion at Anne's reaction. She wondered what troubled her.

* * *

Maurice sighed as he sat on the chair. His leg was aching from a long walk here. "I can't believe we're finally here, Travis."

"Yep, now all we have to meet the boss, huh?" he said.

Maurice nodded. "This woman, Marie, speaks with a lot of confidence about Levesque, don't you think? She even called him by is first name."

Travis shrugged. "Maybe she's his mistress because she talks and orders like if she were the misuses of the house."

"We're going to have to warn Annabelle. She's going to be surprised when she sees me. She might give us away," Maurice said, excitedly.

"Do you know anything about numbers?" asked Travis.

"A bit. I used to do them for my farm, though it's not the same as a manor." A knock interrupted them. Travis went to open the door. Adrianne smiled as she came in.

"Good afternoon," she greeted. "Monsieur Erik is waiting for you in his study, sir."

"Alright," said Maurice, looking back at Travis.

"J m'appelle Adrianne. Mademoiselle Marie told me that I am going to fix your rooms and attend to you in what you need," she went on.

"Isn't Monsieur Erik married?"

"Oui," responded Adrianne.

"Then why is Mademoiselle Marie making all the orders and not his wife?" asked Maurice.

Adrianne almost rolled her eyes at that. She wasn't fond of that either. "Well, the Madame has been under the weather lately."

Maurice's eyes widened. "She's sick?" he burst out. Adrianne eyed him oddly. He took in a deep breath and took his posture again. "What does she have?"

"Nothing too grave. She hurt her back when she fell trying to ride a horse," she answered.

Maurice nodded. "Tell Monsieur Levesque that I'll be right there." Adrianne nodded and excused herself from the room. Maurice's jaw tightened. "It better be that way and I hope that this sorry bastard doesn't take joy in beating defenseless woman." He turned to Travis. "Why don't you go walk around and find out something about Belle. Finally, I'll be able to face the man who took my Belle from me."

* * *

**_There's hope between Anne and Erik! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thank you!_**

**_PS - There are also new characters added to my profile if you would like to see them._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Really short chapter, but I promise to update soon. My writer's block is horrendous and now that I'm going to a university, my work load is doubled plus a part time job. I haven't given up on my stories. I never will. I just need time and patience from all of you. Thanks for your support and Enjoy!**_

_**Also, I just started a True Blood story, so if you're interested, check it out. It's kind of funny having two characters named Eric/Erik.**_

* * *

Anne sat across from Mae, not being able to get that man out of her mind. Adrianne told her that he was the new administrator and he just arrived with a friend. It gave her some relief, but her looked so similar to Maurice. It scared her. The thought of Erik and Maurice confronted made her blood run cold and prayed that would never happen.

"I've never seen such a young administrator before and very pleasant to the eye," said Mae.

"Oh, yes? How does he look like?" asked Anne, trying to have a casual conversation.

"A good height," started Mae, "slim, but strong, clear green eyes, dark brown hair, and a charming smile."

Anne lost her breath. _Could it be.._

* * *

Maurice stopped outside Erik's study, trying to control his emotions. Stepping inside, he walked closer to the man that made his life hell these last months. He wondered why he wore a mask. He heard about him before through his composition and secrecy, although he was never into the fine arts. Erik Levesque is probably the most famous composer in Paris at that moment. He was dying to know how he met his sweet Anne, how he treated her, and how could her family possibly give her away to a man in a mask, who they barely knew in a personal level.

Erik turned his head and saw Maurice standing at the foot of the door. "Monsieur Laroche?"

Maurice tipped his head. "Oui, at your service," he said, limping over to shake his hand.

Erik frowned in confusion. "Normally administrators are expected to be older. Erik Levesque," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," replied Maurice. _Nothing wrong here yet._ "Here's my letter of recommendation."

Erik nodded. "Please have a seat."

"Merci," said Maurice, sitting. Though he seemed normal, he couldn't help himself but glare at this man.

Erik's brown rose. "Your references are good. Monsieur Kahn also mentions that you are a widow?"

"Yes," responded Maurice quickly.

"I suppose you agree with the salary that my friend proposed."

"Yes, it'll be enough for both my friend and I. He's a great worker."

Erik shrugged. "You already know Mademoiselle Marie, I assume." Maurice nodded. "Her father was administrator of the manor since I built it. Marie is familiar with her father's task, so if you need help with anything, she may help you. They also told me you were hijacked and stole your belongings. I'll give you some money for you and your friend so you can replace your valuables."

"Merci, Monsieur," said Maurice, still eyeing him.

"Normally," began Erik, getting up along with Maurice. "I share my dining room with trustworthy people. You are welcome to eat with us."

Erik extended his hand and Maurice shook it. "Thank you again."

"I'll see you at lunch time," said Erik smiling. "I would like for you to meet my wife."

Maurice tensed. "It will be a pleasure, sir" he forced out. He excused himself and walked out of Erik's study.

_Strange man_, thought Erik.

* * *

"They don't sleep together?" asked Maurice.

"Well that's what the maid told me," said Travis, scratching his head.

Maurice laughed. "You see? I told you Belle still loves me that's why she doesn't allow him to touch her. I need to take her out of here, Travis, before her husband looses his patience and takes her by force. She's mine, you hear? Mine," he whispered, grasping her cloth.

"How's the husband?" asked Travis.

"He's young, not bad looking, but that doesn't matter. Belle sees past those things. He wears a mask though."

"Maybe she's seen what's underneath and is scared to go near him."

"Or maybe he treats her bad," he said, growling. "He wants me to have lunch with him and she's supposed to be there."

"And you don't want that?"

"Non, Travis. I just hope I have the patience not to hurry myself up."

Erik entered Anne's bedroom and saw that she was sitting by the window. She was still thinking about Maurice and the new administrator.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Erik, stepping besides her.

Anne jumped and sighed. "Yes, thank you."

"The new administrator just came. I invited him for lunch and I'd like for you to sit with us," said Erik.

Anne bit her lip. "I don't really feel like going downstairs..."

Erik's frown deepened. "What do you mean? I already sent your mother a letter explaining our situation. You should be happy."

"I-I am," she stuttered. "I appreciate it, but I prefer to stay here."

"Why?" he questioned. Anne said nothing and looked down. Erik sighed and crouched down to her level, taking her hand. "I would give up my life for us to have met in a different way." He turned her head to him. "Are you sure there isn't a possibility for any reconciliation?"

"I wish it were that way, so both of us would stop suffering." Anne looked away and sighed. "I don't know."

Erik let out a breath and stood up. "I'll wait or you downstairs."

"I'm not going."

Erik grabbed Anne by the arm and lifted her from the chair. "Why? Tell me why you don't want to?" Anne stayed quiet. "I'm tiered of your excuses. If you don't come down, I'll come for you."

Anne watched as he left. She shook her head, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Erik smiled a bit as Maurice entered the living room. "Come in, Monsieur Laroche."

"Did I come too early?" asked Maurice.

Erik shook his head. "Not at all." He noticed that he was limping again. "Is that a current injury?"

"No, I fell off a horse a few months ago."

Erik chuckled. "Well, it's obvious that they didn't cure you correctly. If you want I can check you. I am a doctor."

"I appreciate it, but it's alright," said Maurice quickly. "I only limp when I'm tiered."

Erik nodded. "Alright then. You are from Paris?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Meanwhile, Anne fixed herself a bit before heading downstairs. She didn't want other's commenting about her. Though she hated being there, she didn't want people talking behind her back. She _was_ the lady of the house after all. She made her way downstairs until she heard the voice of the man she was going to escape with on her wedding day. She saw Maurice speaking with Erik, their back turned towards her. She clutched her hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath. She made her way back to her room, quickly and closing the door behind her.

"Good God," she panted. "It's him! Maurice came for me!" Anne grinned widely. A bloom of hope spread inside her.


End file.
